Way of the Blade 2
by Acidika
Summary: After the events in the Vegas facility, Alice and BRS are joined by WRS, a clone created from BRS' DNA. But, they are still at odds against Umbrella's relentless Wolfpack, aided by a sinister duo of B.O.W's to capture the trio. Rated M for intense language, violence, sexual content and mildly gory scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To commemorate the over hyped repair of my laptop screen, I decided to upload the first chapter of this, like I'd promised before the actual incident when the laptop was damaged. So, usual stuff.**

**This story is a direct continuation of my crossover between Resident Evil: Extinction and Black Rock Shooter. As such, the respective rights and characters respectively belong to Capcom, Constantin Films and Huke. This is a fan made story, no copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of the depicted characters in any form.**

**Now that those are dealt with, here's Way of the Blade 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose beautifully on the horizon, bringing about yet another day in the Nevada desert as the members of Claire Redfield's convoy of survivors got out of their beds and vehicles, ready to take on another day on the roads.

Alice was - as always - one of the first awake, but most unusually, her partner - and fellow early riser - was not at her side.

"Where the Hell are you, Kiddo?" Alice muttered to herself as she marched out of the farmhouse where the convoy had set up camp for the past two days.

Scanning the yard, she suddenly cocked her head towards the closed off barn, a smirk rising on her face. "Found you!" She declared triumphantly as she walked towards the presence she detected inside.

Throwing the doors wide open, Alice stared inside, still sensing her partner's presence, but not catching sight of her. A few moments later, she heard movement above her and looked up to see an amusing sight in the overhead hayloft.

"Yo." Alice smirked at the hay mixed into Black Rock Shooter's hair, clearly she'd slept in the hayloft all night after her escape from the Las Vegas Umbrella lab. "Slept in here, I take it."

"Problem with that?" Black Rock Shooter smirked, her tail swaying behind her head as she spoke. "It was the first place we found that was anywhere near comfortable and quiet enough to actually sleep."

"We?" Alice raised an eyebrow, but remembered that Black Rock Shooter had last been seen with her clone twin sister, White Rock Shooter. "Oh, is White up there with you too?"

"Yeah, still asleep. Hang on, I'll get her up." Black's head ducked back into the shadows for a moment, out of Alice's sight.

Black said something in Japanese, and White's soft groan meant she was awake. A moment later, both of them appeared at the edge of the hayloft, White was cutely rubbing her eyes with one hand as she appeared, dozens of pieces of hay tangled in her hair.

"You two hungry? Better grab something to eat before we get back on the road. Claire's not very pleased with staying here for two days." Alice announced as she watched White and Black share a glance with each other.

"We'll be right down. Grab us a can." Black nodded down to Alice, then momentarily disappeared, leaving Alice to stare at White with a raised eyebrow.

"What is she doing?" Alice asked, but White turned back to see Black suddenly toss her white duster at her, causing her to panic as it covered her face. "Oh."

White finally grabbed her duster and pulled it off her face, gasping in panic before shrugging it on properly and jumping straight down from the hayloft, quickly followed by Black, who - just to show off - performed a graceful forward flip before landing with one leg straight out and her sheathed katana held in her raised left hand.

"Done showing off, Kiddo? We've got to get going." Alice smirked before spinning on her heel. "Four stars for the effort, though."

"Old habit, I guess." Black smirked, but silently walked out of the barn after Alice. White quickly followed, clearing off the stalks of hay still clinging to her hair and body.

"You do such things often, Sister?" White asked as she managed to remove the last of the hay from her hair.

"She has her moments, Sport." Alice smirked over her shoulder, her expression extremely coy as she rewarded White with a nickname. "Right, Kiddo?" She turned her gaze to Black, who said nothing to deny the claim.

"Sport?" White genuinely showed confusion at the name, but Black gave her the answer right away - surprisingly - in Japanese.

"Nickname. Mine's Kiddo."

Without missing a beat, White responded in perfect Japanese, now fully aware of her linguistic knowledge. "I understand now! So that is what she has been calling you, Onee-sama!"

"Was that...?" Alice slowly turned to face the twins, shock evident in her expression. "What the Hell?!"

"It was indeed." Ada's sly voice came from nearby, and Alice turned in time to see Ada join in their Japanese conversation with a shrewd smile on her face as she stared directly at Alice's shocked face.

"You can't be serious!" Alice almost pouted, unable to understand more than a few very basic words. "That's playing dirty!"

"Not our fault you're not bilingual." Black suddenly switched to English to tease Alice before returning to yammering away in Japanese with her family.

Alice marched directly up to Black, dead serious expression and spoke into her ear. "I can play dirty too. Just remember that, Kiddo."

Black winked at Alice, but gave no reply otherwise as Alice marched away towards Claire as she escorted K-Mart towards the slowly growing food line at the rear of the M35.

"Something wrong?" Claire immediately picked up on the negative emotions that Alice was radiating, and instinctively went onto the defensive.

"I need to learn another language." Alice replied flatly as she silently fumed to herself.

"Let me guess... Japanese?" Claire smirked, which instantly set Alice off with anger. "She's fucking with you, isn't she?"

"Shut up!" Alice crossed her arms and averted her gaze, embarrassed.

"She is. I'm still trying to figure out what they're saying from here." K-Mart admitted, her gaze locked on Black's mouth from their current position across the yard.

"You can lip read?" Alice suddenly lost her bad mood, intrigue on her face as she watched K-Mart's lips silently forming the unfamiliar Japanese words she was watching.

"Yeah, kinda picked it up when I was still in school. I'd watch conversations and eventually mastered it."

"Remind me to try it out at some point." Alice grinned, since she grasped the concept very quickly. Maybe she could use it against the twins and Ada at some point?

* * *

Black and White continued to converse back and forth to each other in Japanese during the morning drive, both of them seated on Ada's thighs to conserve space in the back seats. Black was well aware of White's lack of actual concrete memories, but she seemed to have basic understanding of the world around her. So, she decided to entertain White - and Ada - with some stories from both before and after the outbreak started.

"... So he tried to slap Mato's ass, but he missed and got the teacher's instead! Even I laughed as the teacher decided not to punish, but embarrass him."

"What did the Sensei do to embarrass the boy, Onee-sama?" White had been eagerly listening, her eyes full of wondrous awe at the stories Black was telling her.

"He smiled and said, 'And here I thought you liked girls, you little devil.'" Black grinned before adding. "But the change of voice he used is what made it funny."

Ada and White both began to chuckle, and Black quickly noticed that Alice was eyeing them in confusion at the sudden outburst of laughter.

"Any plans to switch back to English at some point, Kiddo?" Alice raised an eyebrow, directly staring into Black's luminescent eyes.

"Eventually..." Black smirked when Ada and White stopped laughing, but continued on with her next story as she returned to speaking Japanese. "So, this next one's a bit long..."

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" Alice suddenly exploded with rage, her eyes blazing with blue light. "ENGLISH, SPEAK FUCKING ENGLISH!"

"Jesus Christ, Alice! What the fuck was that for?!" Claire barked at Alice's outburst. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Before Alice could do more than breathe heavily through her gritted teeth, White actually began to cry, the tears welling up in her scarlet eyes as she whimpered. She suddenly dove towards Alice, taking her by surprise as she wrapped her arms around Alice's body and apologized repeatedly in English.

"Waaah, Alice, do not be mad! I am sorry!"

Black actually expected White - being so innocent and even naive - to break down into tears at some point. She didn't expect it to be so sudden.

"Alice, what's wrong with us speaking Japanese?" Black took advantage of Alice's brief confusion at White's actions to try speaking to her. "Sure, me and Ada are native speakers, but White isn't. We were testing just how much of the language she knows."

"So what were you talking about?" Alice asked, seemingly calm now.

"I was telling her stories from back in Japan, mostly while I was in school with Mato." Black admitted. "She seems to be fluent, if not a natural speaker, so there's no more need to exclude you anymore."

"Fine." Was all that Alice said in reply, averting her gaze from Black and staring out the window for several minutes until White released her and sat upright with her sister.

"You calm now, Alice?" Claire asked, glancing at the brooding woman behind her in the mirror.

"Hmm?" Alice appeared to not have been listening, and turned towards Claire with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"She asked if you were calm." K-Mart spoke up from her doodling without raising her head.

"More or less." Alice replied with a shrug. "Forgot to grab some food earlier though. Kinda hungry."

"Here." Claire reached into her side of the cluttered dashboard and held out an energy bar. "Found a stash of these a few weeks ago, been saving them for just this sort of occasion."

"Hoarding food, Claire?" Alice took the snack with a teasing smirk.

"All the vehicles have at least a dozen of them. I only have six left, so consider it a rare treat." Claire scoffed at Alice's tease. "That means eat when you're supposed to, by the way."

"I can eat more things than a normal human, just so you know." Alice chomped on the bar as she spoke. "It takes me a lot of willpower not to eat any bandits I kill, especially the ones that tried to kill me in the first place."

"Excuse me?!" Claire's eyes widened in utter shock at the revelation to Alice's cannibalistic temptations.

"The Virus." Alice replied simply as she swallowed her snack and took another hefty bite. "To put it simply, humans are food to the Virus. I'm smart enough to not consider eating people I like, such as you ladies."

"W-what about you two? Are you..." K-Mart actually stuttered in fear as she spoke to the Neko twins.

"Nope. I drink blood instead." Black let out her signature purring chuckle. "Vampire." She added with a wide smirk.

"What about you, White?" Claire asked, unlike K-Mart though, her tone was level and calm.

"I... Um..." White's innocence was evidence enough to prove she wasn't like her sister or Alice. "I do not know..."

"So we have a vampire, and a cannibal... Joy." Ada rolled her eyes jokingly. "Just need to figure out what you do, Sweetie, then we'll have the complete set." She added with an affectionate tone to her voice as she tapped White on the nose with a smile.

White's cheeks blazed with embarrassment, though nobody knew it, she actually thought Alice's cannibalism and Black's vampirism were quite unnerving. They actually scared her with revealing their hidden temptations. So, without saying anything, she just nodded meekly.

"Well, there's someone in the convoy that should never hear about this, let alone see it. Ever." Claire spoke sternly. "We have a pastor - and his family - in the bus. He was one of the main ones who hated the idea of Black and Alice carrying the T-Virus, claiming them both 'tainted by the devil himself' and all that bullshit."

"Fucker got a name?" Black spoke with quite a devilish grin on her face, clearly intending to meet the holy man at the first opportunity.

"Father Michelangelo. Older man, grey hair. Has an eye patch and a crucifix. He has a few followers, so be aware of that, babe." Claire could tell what Black was planning, and inwardly allowed it. The priest was known to be quite judgmental of people who didn't adore him like the god he preached about at every chance he got. "If they start anything with you, promise me you will let them live, no matter what. Understood?"

"Once a weapon is drawn against me, I will not pull any punches. But, yes. I understand." Black replied without a shred of remorse in her voice.

* * *

Deep underground, in the Las Vegas laboratory's ruined entrance, stood Dr. Issacs, a man in a suit, and a uniformed soldier. They were surveying the damage caused the day before by the explosives used during Black and White's aided escape, further destroyed by the T-103 to pursue them to the surface.

"Have maintenance begin with the repairs at once." Issacs told the guard with a disappointed frown on his face. "I want security teams posted on the surface until everything is back in order."

"Yes, sir!" The guard gave a nod, and turned to leave.

"Doctor, I'm sure you are aware, but the T-103 is dead inside the surface fenceline." The suited man spoke in an almost bored drawl. "I myself found it upon my return from a meeting with our inside agent."

"You mean that infernal spy, Ada Wong?" Issacs' frown changed to a scowl for a moment. "What relevance does she have to my research, Albert? She's like a spider, just waiting for her prey to fall into her trap."

"She's apparently a family member to the girl you received in lieu of Project: Alice yesterday, Doctor. I highly doubt you didn't procure a sample of her DNA when she arrived. Make a clone, and send the clone after her. That's an order." The suited man glared at Issacs pointedly as a slightly muffled voice spoke up from behind them.

"He already did, Chairman. But the clone was captured by the fugitive and joined with Project: Alice."

Both men turned to see a soldier clad entirely in black, wearing a gas mask with glowing blue lenses over his eyes, wearing a hooded outfit. In his arms was a silenced submachinegun, and on his legs were silenced sidearms as well.

"Who are you? State your name and affiliation, soldier." Issacs instantly ordered the masked soldier, once again frowning in annoyance.

"Code-name: Vector. Umbrella Security Services, Delta Team. Command sent me and my team to assist Wong with capturing Project: Alice, as well as the fugitive girl and her clone." The soldier replied. "Chairman Wesker here is in charge of our deployment and orders, Doctor."

"Delta Team? Never heard of you." Issacs replied in a testy voice.

"Consider that a good thing."

Another masked voice - German accented this time - joined Vector, as a blonde haired woman wearing a similar black mask and attire approached them. "Bertha, Delta Team Medic, a pleasure." She carried an unsuppressed version of Vector's submachinegun, and a massive cleaver hung from her belt.

"We are also known as Wolfpack." Vector explained, flexing his fingers on his gun. "You can thank Lupo for that."

"Lupo? Another team member, I take it." Issacs quipped, only to hear another accented voice - French, this time - responded to his words.

"Italian for Wolf, I am Delta Team leader, and known as Mother Wolf." A woman with a clear visored gasmask surrounded by their signature blue glow approached them, carrying an assault rifle, with a hatchet on her upper back. "Chairman Wesker, Wolfpack is ready for your orders."

"You're still missing Four-Eyes, Spectre and Beltway." Wesker reminded them, to which Lupo gave a shake of her head.

"They are waiting for us on the surface. I ordered them to survey the surroundings for our mission." She replied calmly.

"Very well. Your mission is to capture Project: Alice, the fugitive girl, and the converted clone. They are being manipulated by a spy, Ada Wong. Wong is to remain in the dark for this mission as long as possible. Open conflict is not recommended, as the three targets possess heightened combat capabilities, and will no doubt have support from allies. They are currently part of a mobile convoy, and as such, will not be easy to isolate for capture."

"Understood, sir. Wolfpack, let's move." Lupo gave her order to the present teammates and stepped into the elevator to the surface, which was undamaged from the Tyrant.

The moment the three soldiers were gone up the shaft, Issacs turned to Wesker and asked. "Do you think they even stand a chance? We modified that clone to have superior physical strength to her original, not to mention heightened durability!"

"Wolfpack were left to fend for themselves during Raccoon City, despite continued surveillance from their command during their loss of direction. Consider them the best the U.S.S has to offer." Wesker explained. "Vector himself was trained by Alpha Team's best operative, HUNK. They have more than just a chance, Doctor."

* * *

Lunch took forever to arrive for Black and White, for separate reasons. Black was anxious to meet Father Michelangelo, and White was sweating bullets from fear for her sister and Alice's dark revelations. She needed some fresh air, even if for only a few minutes.

By the time Claire pulled the convoy to a halt in an overgrown oasis - complete with a natural spring - both Neko's shot out of the Hummer like rockets, heading in opposite directions, which instantly caught the eye of the three adults.

"Something's wrong. Those two are..." Alice began, watching White begin pacing at the edge of the water, the tension in her face obvious even from a distance. "Separated."

"Alice, keep an eye on Black. She's off to give Father Michelangelo a piece of her mind. Ada, I think you should talk to White, see what's gotten her so worked up." Claire directed the two women to their respective twin. They both nodded, and followed their targets.

Ada kept her approach slow and calm, since White was on edge and clearly frightened by something. White kept pacing, even as Ada stopped a few feet away, waiting for her to speak first, on her own terms.

White's anxiety grew further when Ada simply stopped to watch her, and the silence wasn't helping either. She wasn't accustomed to being given the chance to take the lead, thus she didn't understand why Ada hadn't said anything yet.

"Aunt Ada... am I... scary?" White's pacing slowed to a halt as she regarded her aunt with tears forming in her eyes.

"No. You aren't scary at all." Ada slowly shook her head, speaking very gently.

"Then what about Onee-sama... and Alice?!" White began to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"They try to make themselves scary, but deep down, they know they're not." Ada held out her arms for White to come closer. "Shh, it's okay. Fear is natural, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

White took Ada's offer for an embrace, burying her face in Ada's shoulder. "Onee-sama drinks b-blood, and Alice... sh-she eats people! How is that not scary, Aunt Ada?!"

"That's because of the T-Virus. What it does to them is helps them suppress the needs of the Virus inside their bodies. Think of it as a way to keep them... themselves." Ada spoke in a soothing voice - in Japanese, to deter eavesdropping - to try keeping White calm and collected. "Alice needs to eat flesh, and Black needs to drink blood. Does that make more sense, Sweetie?"

"Yes... a little." White replied, sniffling as she wiped away her tears. "But what about me? Will I ever have such a manner to suppress the Virus inside me?"

"I don't know, Sweetie. I just don't know." Ada replied completely honestly. The only other two possibilities she could think of were the Virus' deep sexual urges, or the combat it required. Either way, White showed minimal - if any - signs of either theory. She was innocent, both in terms of sexually as well as for aggression.

(LINE BREAK)

Black leaned against the side of the M35, arms crossed and the hood of her black duster pulled over her head to hide her ears. Her tail was coiled around her thigh, hidden by the duster itself as she waited for the dwindling line of hungry survivors to reveal her target, Father Michelangelo.

"Hiding in plain sight, I see." Alice's cheeky comment came from her other side, also hidden by the side of the massive military vehicle.

"With such a distinctive appearance, I'm just using this as a split second advantage for surprise. Not to mention the sun is right in my face without it." Black added some logic to her statement with a small frown.

"What do you plan to say to the pastor? Have you even thought that far ahead yet?" Alice smirked, crossing her arms like Black was doing.

"No. Old trick from when I was a bodyguard was to intimidate people by staring them down until they got uncomfortable and walked away. Those that remained were considered more of a threat to Mato, since they didn't fear me like those that left before them." Black explained in a level voice. "I actually don't plan to say anything to the priest, anyway. Just getting a good look at him for now."

"Ah. Recon. I understand now. Well, since you're over here, grab me and your sister a can of food. I'm off to annoy Claire if you need me for anything else, Kiddo." Alice uncrossed her arms and stretched them over her head, making sure that Black was watching her shirt rise up several inches in the process. She knew Black couldn't resist. Hell, Alice knew she wouldn't either, if given the same display of temptation.

"Already did. I'll bring them when I'm done." Black smirked as she revealed the three cans hidden by her crossed arms before concealing them again. "Have fun with Claire."

"I always do, Kiddo." Alice winked at her before leaving, just as Father Michelangelo came into view.

Claire had described the pastor sufficiently enough, but Black still needed to see him with her own eyes. A much older and quite heavy set man, with wrinkled skin and a black eye patch over his left eye, just looking at him gave Black an overwhelming urge to slap him. Just the way he looked rubbed her the wrong way. A quick glance at his right hip revealed that he carried a gaudily engraved revolver, complete with an attached crucifix on the over-polished wood grip.

Satisfied with her recon, Black turned to leave, but a booming voice - undoubtedly from the pastor - hailed for her.

"You there! Come, if you'll please! Bask in the Holy Spirit before our mortal meal!"

Black kept her hood low over her face, she knew that if the fat fucker saw her glowing eyes, he'd start to freak about some demons and shit like that, so she kept walking away, her arms laden with the three cans of food. Little did she know, but unconsciously, she uncoiled her tail from her thigh to walk, and it was visible to the pastor as she left.

**A/N: Well, it has begun. I have a few chapters written at the time of this upload, but they still need severe editing before they can be uploaded. For now, just sit tight, more will come... Soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

With White calmed, and Black satisfied with her recon, Ada and Alice were relieved to find the two sisters chatting away in Japanese while they ate, seated apart from everyone else on a fair sized rock situated at the very edge of the water.

Alice, however, being one for any sort of amusement she could find, quickly noticed that Black's position was just a simple shove away from a total soaking. So, with a huge grin plastered to her face, she gave Black a swift Telekinetic push, causing the Neko to let out a very vicious feline hiss before splashing into the water.

White instantly screamed when her twin drenched her in water, and everyone turned in surprise to see Black's sopping head break the surface, her expression was utterly livid.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, ALICE?! I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

"Oh, don't tell me you just did that..." Claire facepalmed when Alice started roaring with laughter.

"She did. I saw her eyes change to blue." Ada spoke up, already prepared to witness Black's fiery reaction to Alice's prank. "This won't be pretty, I assure you."

"A soaking wet, and very pissed off cat? Yeah, this is gonna get ugly." Claire dropped her spoon into her can of soup and quickly lead Ada a safe distance away from Black, who had managed to clamber out of the water and was now marching directly towards Alice.

"WHAT, IN YOUR TWISTED MIND, MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD TO JUST LAUNCH ME INTO THE WATER LIKE THAT, ALICE?!"

"Well, for one thing, it was funny. Second, what was going through my head was Telekinesis. Like I said, I can play dirty too, Kiddo. You never saw that coming."

"ARGH!" Black growled in frustration, reaching for her M1911a1 and pulling it out, which made Alice reach for a kukri. "Fuckin' hate guns. At least my katana doesn't malfunction when it gets wet!"

With that, Black gave her gun a thorough servicing, emptying as much water from the inside as she could, then pulling the trigger on an empty chamber, testing to see if the weapon was still working like it should.

"Put it away. You're pissed off, I get it, but Claire won't be too pleased if you shoot me." Alice spoke in a level voice, still gripping her kukri as Black rammed the magazine back into her gun and chambered a round.

"Where the fuck did you get that idea?! I'd never try to do something that stupid." Black shoved the pistol back under her arm. "If anything, I won't put out for you. I think that'll be punishment enough."

"I'd like to see you try, Kiddo. I'm not the only one that needs satisfaction like that." Alice teased. "I'll give you a week, at most."

"Alright, alright, enough fighting! Alice, Black, we're moving on. Back in the Hummer, ladies!" Claire released her grip on her M4 when Black holstered her sidearm, but marched up to them and dragged Alice to the Hummer by the wrist.

"I had my fun. But both of them need a towel or something. That was an epic splash." Alice joked as Claire shoved her inside the back seat.

Claire began to lecture Alice's immaturity as she went around to the back of the Hummer and opened the tailgate, retrieving two towels for the sisters as they approached, both of them drenched to the bone. White was still shaking, but Black was silently glaring through the curtains of hair covering her face.

"Dry off, then get in." Claire handed them the towels before slamming the tailgate closed and getting into the driver's seat.

Black immediately moved her hair away from her eyes so she could see better, and began to dry White off without a word.

"Onee-sama..." White shivered slightly. Black wasn't speaking, nor was she even looking at White while she rubbed the towel over White's body. "What is bothering you? Surely the water alone would not upset you to this degree?"

"I issued Alice an ultimatum that I didn't really think through. So..." Black spoke low at first, until bringing the towel over White's head and beginning to dry off White's hair and ears. "She has countered my choice, by challenging me to a test of endurance. She thinks I can't last a week without having sex with her."

White shuddered at Black's affectionate assistance, and was oddly amused by their competition with each other.

"Onee-sama... You are still wet..." White chastised her twin when the towel was removed from her head. "Should I..."

"I'll do it. You sit with Aunt Ada, get in." Black shook her head. If White wasn't careful, she could potentially touch Black in the wrong way, and arouse the T-Virus. She shooed her clone away, then quickly - and very roughly - dried herself off before joining them in the Hummer and sitting with White.

"All finished? Let's get out of here... I have a strange feeling about that place." Claire tried to shake the uneasy feeling rising in her gut as they left. She trusted her instincts, and right now, they were screaming at her to get the hell away from that oasis.

* * *

During the afternoon driving, Black was pursing her lips in a way that clearly showed she was physically uncomfortable. The waterlogged outfit she was wearing was rubbing her in the worst, but slightly arousing way if she even moved a fraction of an inch. Not only that, but her glistening bikini was doing next to nothing to conceal her erect nipples. She bit her lip when she felt another tingle of arousal rise between her thighs.

Alice, however, was watching her every single move like a vigilant hawk. Every twitch, squirm, and shudder. Not a single movement was missed, and Alice was just waiting for the right moment to sneak in a Telekinetic caress, a poke, even a stroke of her tail. However, at that moment, Ada and White could potentially got caught in their crossfire.

"Fuck, it's really uncomfortable to be wearing soaked clothing! Why haven't my clothes dried out yet?" Black grumbled audibly, puffing out her chest as she reached behind her back to unclasp her holster, letting it fall onto her lap without bothering to catch it.

"Good question, babe." Claire commented as she realized Black was basically stripping any non-essential clothes from her body out of agrivation.

So, Black removed her duster, holster, both of her stockings, and her boots, and let out a satisfied sigh. "Ahhh~! Much better, now I can fucking relax."

Alice disagreed with Black's last statement, but said nothing as she finally got the chance she so desired to cheat at their little game.

Black had closed her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips when she felt a shiver race up her tail and back. She didn't move, but her smile flickered on her face for the smallest moment.

Alice inwardly frowned at the reaction her Telekinesis got from Black. She thought for a moment, then her gaze locked onto Black's scars and her face actually broke into a dark smile.

Black felt an icy cold hand caressing first her lower, then her upper scar, and she squirmed slightly before opening her eyes. Ada and White were napping, and Alice was servicing her kukris by hand while her Glock 17 levitated in front of her, deftly taking itself apart before Alice's intense gaze.

Black narrowed her eyes at Alice, since she was the main culprit, but then White moved in her sleep, and her hand went across Black's stomach, making her bite her lip at the coldness.

So it was just White... Black thought to herself before settling herself back down to relax, eventually nodding off to the rhythmic sounds of Alice's whetstone.

Alice waited several minutes, continuing to sharpen her blades before she started to taunt and tease Black's sleeping form. Not even a few caresses into her attempt, Black moaned softly in her sleep and visibly bit her lip, cheeks starting to blush. Alice had forgotten that Black ALWAYS had heated dreams, so this might actually work.

With a touch more confidence, Alice Telekinetically emulated her hand tracing down Black's spine, starting from her neck all the way to the end of her tail, which caused Black to arch her back and flick her tail to attempt escaping the hold.

Alice knew she had the capabilities, but she was directly refraining from going near Black's breasts or clit, since any touch to those would instantly wake her up. Guaranteed to cause a fight... again.

So, for the rest of the drive, Alice tormented Black in her sleep, making her writhe, twist and squirm to the relentless invisible caressing, licking, and squeezes. But no matter what, Alice's minstrations never allowed her any release. They just weren't... Enough.

So, because of that, when Claire lead her faithful convoy to a small motel that was half buried by sand, she woke up with a crimson face, and her body was beyond hypersensitive. Just moving made her either bite her lip, or minutely wince.

"Alright, ladies, who wants to check us in for the night?" Claire quipped as she indicated the half buried motel.

Without hesitation, Black said. "I'll go. Didn't sleep very well, so I'll also take watch for the night."

"Alright, get to it, babe." Claire gave a nod, and out of the corner of her eye, noticed that Alice's expression in her mirror was struggling to keep a straight face. Alice might have had a hand in her poor rest...

Black grabbed her katana, tossing the scabbard back into the Hummer before closing the door. She then - very carefully - entered the motel, the only sounds were her calming breaths and her near silent footsteps.

Sensing nothing in the immediate vicinity, Black silently stalked down the unburied side of the building, finding almost every single door boarded, locked, or barricaded from the inside. Only one was able to be opened, and she sensed nothing inside. But, knowing that she should check anyway, she slowly turned the knob and poked her head inside.

Hanging by a noose from the ceiling was clearly another suicide she'd stumbled upon. Unlike the last time, though, it was a woman.

A look around the room revealed that she'd been clearly staying in the room for at least a few days. There were several dozen food cans piled on a dresser, a box that had been crudely labelled 'Ammo' sat beside the bed, and across the mattress were four guns and - surprisingly - a sheathed katana.

Black snatched the katana from the bed without a second of hesitation, lashing it to her belt as she examined one of the guns to see if it was worth taking back to Claire.

As her eyes scanned the side of the weapon, she came across a model number she'd never heard of before.

"PLR-16... huh? Interesting." She muttered to herself as she grabbed the PLR-16 and removed the short magazine, finding the gun topped off, including a round in the chamber. "At least she expected to be found..." She commented on the preparation the woman went through for her suicide.

The other three weapons, consisting of a pump action shotgun, an M9 pistol, and a lever action rifle, were likewise prepared in the same way, fully loaded, rounds chambered.

As Black gathered the PLR-16 and her new katana, her ears suddenly shot up as she detected the sound of footsteps - faint ones, but she definitely heard them - approaching the motel room she was in. Without thinking, she raised her katana and stood in a defensive stance as her hypersensitive feline hearing detected the sound of a gasmask filtered set of breaths in the hallway.

From in the hall, the footsteps stopped, and something about their position on the other side of the nearly closed door made Black tense even further.

Suddenly a faint beep reached her ears and something was rolled inside the room. It clunked against the wall before it rolled to a halt at her feet, and she instinctively took a small step back.

"Motion sensor. I know you're in there." The mask filtered voice spoke from the other side of the door. "Drop your weapon, or I'll use lethal force."

Why didn't she detect this fucker?! She didn't even sense their heartbeat! What was going on here?! Black scowled as she switched between staring at the motion sensor at her feet and towards the door, where the person was apparently standing.

Then an idea struck her, maybe this person only understood English?

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" Black spoke in Japanese, hoping to throw them off with the language barrier.

"Lupo; It's Vector. I think I've found one of the cats. Requesting use of force." The voice spoke, clearly into a radio. "Language changed... Japanese, most likely."

Black knew she was trapped. With this Vector guarding the door, and the motion tracker at her feet, she could only stand stone still as Vector tried - clearly trying his absolute best - to repeat what he'd heard Black call through the door.

"Four-Eyes... Confirm?" Vector spoke into his radio again after a short pause. "Understood. Relaying."

Black's eyebrows shot up, but a smile stretched on her face. Was this Vector person going to try speaking to her in Japanese? This should be good...

"Wat... t-tashiwa... Vector. Kon... Konichiwa, Shooter-san." Vector's broken Japanese was proof that the Four-Eyes person was translating.

Black grinned. The problem with Four-Eyes translating for Vector over their radio meant the conversation would be slow. If she could confuse him, or even just buy some time, then Claire would worry and likely send in Ada or Alice to assist. Now that she had a plan, she just had to keep talking to Vector...

"Shooter-san? Who are you speaking to, Vector-kun?" Black grinned wider as he repeated her response. "My name is not Shooter. I am called Mato... Mato Kuroi." She added right away, overloading him with more Japanese to translate.

Four-Eyes must have managed to keep up, because Vector started responding quicker than she'd thought he would.

"Well, Kuroi-san, do you have any information about a mobile convoy in this area? We're looking for a girl named Black Rock Shooter, her twin, and a blonde woman named Alice. Do you have any information or have seen such persons recently?" Vector managed to stumble his way through the explanation - with severe difficulty - and seemed to shuffle his feet on the floor.

"No. I have never heard of such a convoy, nor such people. I travel alone." Black replied, a bit quicker paced than previously, hoping that the door and Vector's radio would make him have more trouble than he was already experiencing. "I cannot speak any languages beyond Japanese, so even if I met them, they wouldn't understand me."

Vector relayed the message, and while Four-Eyes formulated his reply, Black sensed several zombies coming from the buried side of the motel. They seemed neutral at the moment, unaware of Vector's presence - or maybe they were being drawn in by his voice - but they were coming, and he might be taken by surprise...

A glance at his toy at her feet gave her an additional idea. If he wasn't watching the sensor and solely trying to talk to her, then what was stopping her from letting Hell loose and shooting the ball with the PLR-16 held in her hand?

"Mato-san, how did you arrive at this location? My team has secured this building, there are no tracks in the sand outside, and only you were detected inside." Vector spoke up, and Black noticed he was grasping some of the words more easily as he spoke the language.

"I've been here for several days. My footprints would have been covered during the windstorms last night." Black replied as she very slowly aimed the PLR-16 at Vector's motion sensor. She had only one chance; shoot the sensor, and run out the door.

As Vector relayed the - hopefully - final response, Black finally had the motion sensor lined up with the PLR-16, and was holding the gun steady as she tensed to run.

"Spectre, were the winds high enough to cover any possible tracks last night?" Vector spoke to another teammate, making the total four, so far. "But...! Understood, Lupo."

"Mato-san, kick the motion sensor towards the door, I'll leave you in peace." Vector pushed the door open slightly, and Black caught a glimpse of a red and white octagon on his shoulder as she obeyed his request, knocking the ball-like device towards the door. He took it, and simply added. "Sayonara, Mato-san."

His footsteps faded away, leaving Black to finally relax. So Umbrella sent this team after herself, White and Alice... This wasn't good news...


	3. Chapter 3

By the time that Black dealt with the zombies on the other side of the motel, Claire had been so worried she was still organizing a small team to search for her when she strolled out of the motel's front entrance, carrying the PLR-16 and her katana in each hand, with a backpack of supplies on her back, and the three guns from the room she'd been trapped in by Vector held by her coiled tail.

"What took you so long?!" Claire exclaimed the moment she noticed Black approaching. "Alice and your sister were worried that something happened to you!"

"Something did, actually." Black announced in a low voice. "I was trapped for a bit, by an Umbrella soldier."

"What?!" Claire gawked at Black, utterly shocked. "Are they dead? What happened, tell me!"

"He escaped. Didn't catch him in time... But I need to talk to my aunt and Alice. They might help shed some light on the matter." Black replied, shrugging off the backpack and dropping the guns on top. "Collected all this while I was inside. There's a bunch of ammo, some food, and these guns. I'm giving this new katana to Onee-chan, since that god awful scythe of hers is so huge. I'm still surprised we managed to strap it down without breaking something."

"Alright. How was the inside? Anywhere for us to sleep?" Claire asked, glancing at the motel's front entrance.

"Only one room was accessible. Every single door was locked, blocked, or boarded shut." Black explained. "I'll head back inside with Onee-chan to break our way into the rooms."

"Talk to Alice and Ada, first." Claire jerked her head towards Alice, who just climbed out of the Hummer in a rush, almost knocking Black to the ground in a sudden hug.

"Don't do that to me again, got it?" Alice spoke in almost a whisper. "I already lost you once, I won't let it happen again, you hear me?"

"Get Ada. We need to talk." Black spoke in a level voice, taking a step back to steady herself with Alice leaning onto her shoulder. "It's about Umbrella."

"How bad?" Alice instantly leaned back, staring into Black's slit pupils with concern.

"They sent a team after us... Do you know a team of four, going by the names Vector, Lupo, Four-Eyes, and Spectre?" Black asked, watching Alice's face for any tell tale signs of recognition.

"What colour was their uniform?" Alice asked, her eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"Black. Vector was the one who trapped me, the other three he talked to over his radio." Black answered. "I think Lupo is the team leader, since he requested 'the use of force' to them when he first found me."

"Sounds like Wolfpack." Ada suddenly appeared at their side. "Umbrella Secret Service Delta Team, A.K.A Wolfpack. There's six of them in total."

"Like I said, I only met Vector. He spoke to Lupo, Four-Eyes, and Spectre over his radio before he suddenly left me." Black explained, giving Alice a small push to release her.

"Did you actually see him?" Ada asked sharply, her eyes staring into hers suddenly.

"Yeah...? Why?" Black recalled seeing his black uniform and the Umbrella logo on his shoulder.

"I've met all six of them... Vector is the team's infiltration expert... His uniform is designed with Optical Camoflauge technology, so he can temporarily turn invisible." Ada explained. "Tell me the other names you've heard."

"Lupo..." Black began, which Ada quickly explained the team member.

"Team leader, weapons expert. She's a French mercenary hired by Umbrella for her knowledge and skill with weaponry and tactics."

"Four-Eyes?" Black added.

"Field Scientist. She's basically there to analyze the T-Virus, and if memory serves me correct, she's Japanese, like us." Ada explained. "She can really screw us over with some of her tech toys, if we ever meet them."

"Last one is Spectre." Black suppressed a shudder at the idea of Four-Eyes poking around inside her body for the T-Virus.

"Team's sniper and surveillence expert. He's quite creepy, and Russian, I believe. He's also hard to hide from, because his recon equipment can sense the Virus, and he uses thermal sensors, and even sonar scanners." Ada visibly shuddered as she explained Spectre, hinting at her dislike for the Soviet. "There's two more you didn't meet or hear about... Beltway and... Bertha."

"What does Beltway do for the team?" Alice asked, since she was already clued into the likely orders Wolfpack were given. They were on a capture mission.

"Demolition. He's got a prosthetic leg, my guess is he blew his leg off at some point in the past. In gunfights, he's their tank; he wears the most armour of the whole team."

"And Bertha?" Claire asked, wondering what else this team of nutcases needed.

"Medic... and an insane one, at that." Ada cringed. "She prefers to deal pain, rather than remove it... Sadistic woman. She's German, and incredible at close quarters fighting... with a huge cleaver. Don't let her get close, and you might live long enough to deal with the rest of the team."

"Who are the top threats?" Alice asked, her eyes narrowed.

"In my opinion? Bertha, Vector, and Spectre. Beltway and Lupo are pretty bad as well, but your best bet is Four-Eyes. If she can't use a toy, then she's just a gun with legs." Ada smirked. "She's just their nerd, basically."

"So the psycho doctor, the invisible ninja, and the Soviet sniper..." Claire concluded the more dangerous of Wolfpack with a grimace. "Holy shit... Umbrella's not fucking around, are they?"

"They're probably after me, you and Onee-chan." Black nodded shrewdly. "I think we should find somewhere else to stay for the night. They probably left us some surprises inside the motel."

"I don't like it either, but it's a risk I'm going to take. Grab your sister and open up the rooms in one of the wings. Alice, take Ada and search for these Wolfpack fuckers, see if they stuck around." Claire ordered them to move, so Black waved for White to join her, removing the new katana from her belt when her twin approached.

"Got you a present! Sure beats that huge scythe, huh?" Black indicated for White to imitate her and walked into the motel. "Claire wants us to break open some of these doors. Let's get started."

White accepted the blade and tied it to her right hip, then drew the blade, which caught Black's eye and made her grin.

"I should've known..." Black muttered as she tested the first door's strength, shoving it twice with her shoulder before slamming her foot into the lock with a loud smash. "You're left handed, aren't you?"

"Yes, Onee-sama. Are you not left handed as well?" White stared at her unoccupied right hand for a second before imitating her sister's actions, and kicked down the door opposite.

"Actually, yes and no..." Black smiled slightly. "I was born left handed, then I practiced ambidexterity until I basically did it too much and prefered being right handed."

"Oh, I understand now." White blinked a few times once she managed to grasp the concept of transitioning from one-handedness to the other. It was a practiced habit, confusing the muscle memory. Not genetic. "Onee-sama... what is this?"

Black turned to see White exiting the room she had breached, holding a dusty blanket-like bundle, White's expression confused by the wrapped item in her hands.

Black stepped closer to her twin, staring at the bundle until she braved a peek under the fold. Inside was something she never imagined to ever find.

"It... looks like a dominatrix outift." Black began to laugh slightly, a huge grin on her face. "Oh, I have an idea for this. Hang on to it for now, don't let anyone find it, okay?"

"Okay, Onee-sama." White carefully rewrapped the black outfit, and coiled her long tail around it, securing it in her grasp before continuing to assist Black with their task from Claire.

Several minutes later, White failed to open one of the doors with their tried and true kicks, and the recoil of the impact caused her to fall backwards into Black's arms, who had caught her before she hit the ground.

"Easy, some of them are barricaded from the inside. Are you okay, Onee-chan?" Black smiled at White's flustered face.

"I am, Onee-sama." White replied, finding an odd sensation of security and comforting warmth in her sister's protective grasp. Inside her head, she didn't want her sister to release her, but she knew it was inevitible. So, she stood up straight, and made sure she still had the dominatrix outfit in her tail before moving onto the next door and kicked it open.

Their task continued in silence, until every door that wasn't barricaded was forced open. Black quickly jogged outside to inform Claire, and returned to find White fiercely staring at the door that had initially refused to bow to her strength.

"Together?" Black suggested, standing beside White and putting her hand on White's tensed shoulder. "We can try to knock them down together, if you want. If not, Claire said some of us might have to double bunk with someone."

"Okay, Onee-sama." White sheathed her katana, noticing that Black had retrieved her own sheath in her absence. "On the count of three?"

Black nodded, and tensed to slam her foot into the door as White counted to three. The moment she reached three, they simultaneously kicked the door with all of their might, causing it to practically explode from the force, shattering into little more than firewood and a smashed doorknob.

White smiled at her twin, but a glance in the corner of her eye made her glance inside the room they had just opened.

"ALICE! GET IN HERE! WE NEED YOUR TELEKINESIS!" Black suddenly yelled outside the lobby, and a moment later, Alice came jogging inside to find the wreckage of the door and their surprise inside.

"Holy shit! That's a lot of food!" Alice gawked at the interior, which was clearly not a motel room like they'd thought. It was a hidden Umbrella food cache! "Bust open the other ones, I'll get started here. Go! C'mon, stop gawking you fools!" Alice pushed the twins toward the next blocked door before she began to collect every single fooditem neatly arranged on the shelves inside.

The twins breached the next blocked door, finding it to be just a barricaded motel room. A chair and dresser had been blocking the door, preventing entry.

"This one's just a normal room!" Black called to Alice before moving across the hall to the next one.

Kicking down the third revealed another storeroom, this time, loaded with equipment like body armour, goggles, holsters, and the like. Black immediately informed Alice of the contents. "Tactical gear!"

"What kind of gear?" Alice called back, leaning her head around the doorway to see which room they had opened.

"Vests, holsters, and shit like that." Black replied before leading White to the next room. "What do you think's in here? Medical? Ammo?"

"Medical, yes." White sniffed the air and detected a sterile scent. They kicked the door down, confirming her words.

"We got medical in this one!" Black informed Alice, who gave a thumbs up as she entered the second storeroom.

"Last one, it has to be their weaponry in here." White had a determined expression on her face as they slammed their feet into the door, which gave a loud bang and held fast, knocking both sisters to the floor.

"What happened?" Alice came out of the second room to find the twins flat on their backs, the door stubbornly remaining where it was.

"Tough door. Want to give us a boost?" Black sprang to her feet with the agility of a real feline, her eyes glaring at the door like it had insulted her personally.

"Define 'boost' Kiddo." Alice smirked as she put her hands on her hips and regarded the final door. "I could give it a kick with you, maybe all of our strength could bring it down?"

"Worth a try." Black helped White stand, then stood between them, and prepared to obliterate the door. "Ready?"

When they both nodded, she gave a a grunt as she jumped and slammed both her feet into the door alongside White and Alice's single kicks, and just like she'd hoped, the door was obliterated on impact, even before she slammed to the floor on her side.

"Armoury. Excellent." Alice gave a nod, examining the small weapon cache inside the room. "You two can leave the rest to me. Go grab some dinner."

"Before we do... I want to replace my gun. I seem to be using it more than we'd though I would." Black stepped inside the armoury and scanned the rack of sidearms, none of them really catching her eye. "These all look the same to me."

"Well, we have more in our arsenal. If you want something from there, I can let Claire know..." Alice shrugged, but Black suddenly cut her off as her blue gaze locked onto a massive crate against the back wall.

"Open it." She ordered, her blue eyes glowing far brighter than usual.

"Um... okay..." Alice tore the lid of the crate off with her Telekinesis, revealing a strange rocket launcher looking weapon inside. It was solid black, and the length was about that of a longer assault rifle or sniper rifle, but it seemed... unnatural in appearance.

"I'll take it!" Black's face lit up with glee, and she stepped towards the weapon and effortlessly gripped the weapon's pistol-like grip at the rear of the weapon.

"What the hell does it fire, Kiddo? Looks like a weird grenade launcher to me."

"I know exactly what it is. It was a prototype directed energy weapon stolen by Mato's father's syndicate, but was smuggled here to the States for research purposes." Black replied, leaning the weapon on her shoulder like a badass. "It wasn't in the safehouse in Vegas, like it should've been. Seems like Umbrella found it and put it here before they planned to ship it to a lab or something."

"Does it have a name?" Alice smirked, since Black probably knew more about this cannon thing than any Umbrella weapons technician ever would.

"No. But I'll call it... the Rock Cannon." Black grinned. "The last person of the syndicate to do anything to it... was actually me. Hopefully it's still here..." Black began to examine the underside of the massive weapon closely, then she seemed to find what she was looking for, and unsheathed a solid black sword, much unlike the katana on her hip. "Perfect! My Black Blade!"

"I'm guessing that's an old blade you used back home?" Alice smirked, noticing that Black seemed... happy. Truly happy, instead of her usual stoicism and seriousness.

"It is indeed. Feels like old times." Black grinned before sliding the Black Blade back under the barrel of her Cannon. "Might not seem like it, but Mato and I... we had quite the imaginations when we were together. I might not have talked very much, but she understood the ideas I had."

"Mato? Who is this person, Onee-sama?" White had been quiet for a bit, but her ears perked up at the mention of Mato's name.

Black and Alice spared a glance for a fraction of a second before Claire's voice called for them from the lobby.

"Yo! You three in here? We need a hand for a minute!"

Black inwardly thanked her luck with Claire's distraction, and followed Alice and White out into the lobby, finding Claire with one of the other convoy members they hadn't met personally. He was clearly a former soldier, or at least a mercenary. He wore a black tactical vest, and had dual sidearms strapped to his legs. His olive skin and hooked nose betrayed his Latin heritage as well.

"Carlos just informed me that one of the vehicles is stuck in the sand, we need you ladies to help get it out so we can use it." Claire explained, jerking her thumb outside as she spoke.

"Which vehicle is stuck?" Alice asked, since she could probably lift it with her Telekinesis enough for the twins to shove it into a better position.

"The tanker. Chase is furious, so I came to tell Claire." Carlos explained. "I usually ride with him in the truck, but we had no idea the sand would get us stuck when we parked."

"Wait a second... Have we... have we met before?" Alice suddenly stared at Carlos, her eyebrows knitted together in thought. "I swear I've seen you before I joined the convoy."

"Former U.B.C.S." Carlos explained. "I may have met you in Raccoon City. A woman helped me out of a few tight spots, but I can't remember her face. Just her name: Alice. Alice Abernathe."

"Holy shit... We have met. I'm Alice." Alice smiled, holding out her hand for Carlos to shake. He did, then pulled her into a hug.

"Been a while. Sorry I didn't recognize you, babe." Carlos joked as he released her, much to Black's disdain and Claire's concern. "You should join me for a drink. Chase has some whiskey hidden in the truck, if you care for that."

"I prefer wine, to be honest." Alice's face lit up at the offer of the booze, but she then realized a certain someone beside her was glaring at her in annoyance. "But, I'll take a raincheck. Some other time, alright?"

"No problem. Anytime, babe." Carlos nodded once in understanding, then turned to leave. "I'm sure we could scavenge some wine sooner or later for you though." He added with a cheeky grin before leaving the lobby.

Alice held up both hands before Black even opened her mouth. "It's not what you think, Kiddo..."

"She's right. Carlos is like that with everybody. If you're female, he calls you 'babe' if you're a guy, it's 'dude.' And if memory serves correct, he calls the zombies 'fuckers'." Claire also caught on to what Black had been thinking when Carlos spoke. She thought Alice had some sexual history with Carlos.

"Fine, but if I find some wine, I'm not sharing." Black teased as she beckoned for White to join her. "Let's get the tanker out. I'm getting hungry."

With that, the twins left Alice and Claire in the lobby. Alice stared at Black's back as they left, an uncharacteristic frown on her face.

"That's a new one. Never seen you frown before." Claire spoke seriously. "What's the matter?"

"She needs blood. The Virus is beginning to act up in her. You just saw how territorial she got when Carlos called me babe. Where's a good bandit raid when you need one?" Alice spoke in a low voice, watching the twins speak to Chase near the tanker, then they started to examine the tires. "Unless we can kill three birds with one stone, and slaughter that fat preacher. I get my meat, she gets her blood, and you get rid of a useless fatass. Sound fair?"

"Yours acting up as well?" Claire crossed her arms over her stomach, since she currently didn't have her M4 on hand. She didn't like the idea of the pair slaughtering Father Michaelangelo, but right now, she had to think fast before Black went from emotionally volatile to fully blown homicidal!

"It has, a bit. Not anywhere the same amount as hers though. I could go another two days or three before I reach that point. But... I doubt she can make it that far." Alice watched White walk around to the other side of the truck and seemingly lift the entire front axel from the ground with her sister stunned by surprise. "Was that... White?!" They both gawked as White slowly repositioned the whole truck and put it back down again.

"Clone, remember? My bet is that they increased her strength and durability, maybe even her endurance as well." Ada approached them, holding her crossbow in one hand, the other held her quiver of bolts. "I think Umbrella designed her to act as a superior version of Kitten, in case she ever tried to escape or betray them. So White would force Black into submission, basically."

"So... White is stronger, but lacks the killer instincts that Black has since she doesn't have that beetle thing on her chest anymore. This was confusing from the start, now I'm just getting a headache." Claire grumbled as she rubbed her temple with two fingers. "I'll leave all that crap to you two. I have enough to worry about with my convoy as is."

"Suit yourself. But if you need or want to know anything, we'll tell you. Deal?" Alice gave a nod, and spun on her heel when Claire gave a nod in reply. "Ada, do you mind giving me a hand? The twins found more supplies after they got the doors opened."

Ada glanced back at the distant twins, then simply replied. "Sure, I've got some time to waste."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Bit of a twist chapter this time. Wolfpack instead of the Convoy :P Anyway, I've noticed in the previous chapters that I've missed some editing, namely where it says (LINE BREAK), which is for me to add the lines that separate scenes. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Bertha was sharpening her huge cleaver as she leaned against a wall. Lupo and Spectre were nearby, checking their respective rifles while they waited for Four-Eyes, Spectre and Beltway to clear a small house for them to stay the night.

"How long until zat satellite report?" Bertha asked suddenly, still sharpening her blade.

"Midnight." Lupo replied as she lowered her assault rifle. "So another four hours."

"Hm." Bertha hummed in disinterest. From the limited intel they had on the fugitive girl, code named 'Black Cat', she was just itching to fight the girl up close. The way she moved, it was someone accustomed to getting close to her targets. She was a blade user, just like Bertha. But, thanks to Four-Eyes, they were able to translate her limited Japanese speech from the video surveillance during her escape. "Zis... Black Cat, she seemed disinterested in her sidearm, no?"

"What... Do you... mean?" Spectre's thick Russian accent spoke up, but he continued to check his sniper rifle over and over again. He also spoke slowly, with pauses between his words.

"She carried zat sidearm to the surface, and yet she did not fire. Not once. I think she uses one of these... In her own way." Bertha indicated the cleaver with a small nod of her head.

"Intel listed the gear she was captured with. Several throwing knives, shuriken, and a knife in her sleeve. She probably uses a katana, given the recurring theme and her apparent heritage." Lupo agreed. "She may have dropped it during her capture from the T-103."

"House is clear." Four-Eyes informed the team over their radio suddenly, and they joined their team mates inside. Beltway had his organic leg propped up on a chair as he prepped some of his explosive mines with trip lasers. Four-Eyes was scanning the bookshelf at the back of the room, clearly looking for a book to read, and Vector - unsurprisingly - was nowhere to be seen.

"Vector is upstairs." Beltway noticed Lupo's usual scan of the room to search for her last wolf cub. "No worries, he's still here, Mama Wolf."

"Vector. Inform Chairman Wesker of our location, tell him we're awaiting the midnight report and a supply drop." Lupo pressed the radio earpiece in her ear and spoke to Vector directly.

"Copy that, Lupo." Vector replied right away, and they heard him open a door upstairs before joining them and tapping at a small tablet device. "Message sent. Awaiting response from base."

Not even a minute after he spoke, the tablet beeped, informing them of the reply from base. He read it, and glanced around the room at his team. He blinked a few times from the cover of his gas mask, then read it aloud.

"Location confirmed. Supply drop will be in one hour. Your team is receiving a Clone B.O.W as reinforcements. Clone is developed from Black Cat's DNA. Codename: Insane. She will be arriving with the supply drop. She has specific instruction to obey your every command, but is programmed to directly combat Black Cat, Alice, and White Cat on sight. Command out."

"That... doesn't sound... fun." Spectre commented, a note of suspicion hidden in his voice.

"Whatcha thinkin', Mama Wolf?" Beltway noticed Lupo's eyebrows knitting together with thought.

"They've never given us reinforcements... even their usual B.O.W's. This... 'Insane' has another motive. I'm not sure to what end, but..." Lupo's voice trailed off for a moment, then she sighed. "No matter. We have our orders, and the clone will be joining us. We simply have a new member of our Pack."

Beltway shrugged, satisfied by her response. He returned to his explosives without a word as Four-Eyes thumbed through a novel nearby.

"Four-Eyes, if Insane can also speak Japanese, I'll need both of you to translate for the rest of us. Is that alright?" Lupo sat in an armchair and lowered her rifle.

"Not a problem. I'm surprised Vector could keep up with that Mato girl. If Insane is fluent, then maybe we can teach the rest of you to speak it." Four-Eyes nodded her head, a small smirk on her face that was hidden by her mask.

At the mention of Mato, Beltway glanced up at Bertha when a thought struck him. "Hey... what if that Mato chick was actually..."

"Ze Black Cat? Ha, quite unlikely." Bertha smiled widely behind her own mask. She doubted it, honestly. Vector wouldn't have made such a terrible blunder.

"You think that girl in the motel was our target?" Vector was leaning on the wall near the stairs, realizing what they were thinking. "My motion sensor would've detected her tail moving around. All it detected was a girl with a gun and two katanas."

"Hmm... well, it was just a thought. Anything is possible, right?" Beltway shrugged again, and attached the last laser to his stock of explosives.

"Doesn't matter anymore. With Insane, we can continue our mission. She's a B.O.W, after all. She can do things that we cannot." Four-Eyes spoke up, glancing up from the book in her hands.

"Four-Eyes is right. Let's wait and see her for ourselves, alright?" Lupo put an end to the conversation with a wave of her hand.

Later, the sound of an approaching helicopter sounded from outside, causing Spectre to lean around the edge of a window to locate the chopper. He hummed in thought as his equipment informed him that a single T-Virus entity was nearby.

"She... is here... Insane." He informed the rest of his team. "Should we... greet her... or wait... for her to... approach?"

"I'll go. Gonna confirm her languages." Four-Eyes got up from her seat beside Bertha, hefting her LMG into her hands.

"Spectre, keep an eye out. Just in case." Lupo had remained seated, but her hand clearly moved closer towards her assault rifle out of habit.

"Copy that." Spectre scanned the surroundings while Four-Eyes left the small house and boldly marched towards Insane, who had been standing beside two supply crates without moving since being dropped off.

"Konichiwa, Insane-san. Watashiwa Four-Eyes." Four-Eyes spoke in Japanese as she approached the new Clone.

Insane's dark black hair and her long tail had a noticeable undertone of purple, matched by her glowing feline eyes. She also wore the same outfit as Black Cat; black short shorts and a black bikini top. However, she was also outfitted with a strange set of black metal armour on each of her limbs. From fingertip to shoulder connected to a complexly designed breastplate, and from each foot up to mid thigh, her armour had sharp angles and was quite intimidating to behold, but left most of her torso bare.

"I can speak English too. I have all her memories, you know." Insane spoke in a very monotone voice, which was an exact replica of Black Cat's. "Your team leader, is Karena LesProux. Correct?"

"Um..." Four-Eyes hesitated for a split second. Was that really Lupo's name? "I do not know my team leader's real name. We all have code names..."

"Karena's is Lupo." Insane narrowed her eyes slightly. "I was given each of your files to read... Christine Yamata."

Four-Eyes gulped slightly at the mention of her actual name. She rarely bothered with her own files, so hearing that Insane had read them was a surprise.

"Very well. I shall follow you to meet with the remainder of Delta Team." Insane spoke again, bringing Four-Eyes back to the present with a nod. She then grabbed the two crates in each hand and began to carry them over her shoulders as she followed Four-Eyes back to the small house where the rest of Wolfpack was waiting to meet her.

Lupo's gaze locked onto Insane the moment she entered the house. She held out a hand for the B.O.W to shake as she spoke up. "I am Lupo. Team leader."

"Karena." Insane took the offered hand after lowering the crates to the floor. "When is your next intel update?"

"Please... I prefer not to use my real name, if you wouldn't mind." Lupo sighed before continuing to answer Insane's question. "We are due to receive a satellite imaging update at midnight."

"Very well. What is the satellite tracking?" Insane released Lupo's hand, and scanned the rest of the team with her feline eyes. In particular, her gaze lingered on Beltway's artifical leg for a few seconds before returning to Lupo's face.

"We haven't been told that. It's our first update." Vector spoke from his place at the wall. "Up to this point, we've only had radio contact from Command a few times."

"I see." Insane let out a small sigh in annoyance. Chalk it up to the bumbling morons at Command to reveal intel in small amounts each time the team needs updates. "What we need is a way to track the three targets. Don't tell me... none of you have any type of tracking devices?"

"I can mark her with a dart tracker, and Spectre can lock onto the tag with his gear." Four-Eyes unholstered a strange syringe gun from her belt, and held up a small dart in her other hand.

"Explain that dart." Insane narrowed her eyes at the tiny hypodermic syringe. Despite the cloning process changing her personality from Black Rock Shooter's, she still felt a slight aversion to syringes, which the original apparently disliked, starting from a young age.

"It injects a numbing agent, for the most part, but included in the mixture is a nanotracker. Once it's inside their body, Spectre's surveillance gear can lock onto the nanotracker's frequency. I have plenty of them, so we have more than one chance to tag Black Cat, White Cat, and Project Alice." Four-Eyes explained the dart's purpose with a glance towards the Russian.

"How many... is "Plenty"... Four-Eyes?" Spectre tilted his head slightly, clearly thinking of some contingency plan in case of failure.

"I have 12 with me, but I can get more from Command's supply drops. Just need to tell them to add it." Four-Eyes opened a pouch on her belt, which contained the remaining eleven darts, and added the last one. "In fact, the numbing agent can be replaced with just about any type of liquid. Command just decided to use that for the design, I guess."

"Hmm... Interesting." Beltway suddenly spoke up, glancing between Four-Eyes and Insane. "So you got, what... four shots for each of them, right?"

"Only need one." Insane crossed her metal clad arms across her exposed stomach. "If I may, Lupo... I would like to propose a plan of attack, when we do make contact with one of them."

"Go on, I would like to hear this suggestion." Lupo had sat down again, but was leaning forward with a glint of interest in her eyes. It appeared that Insane's cloning made her highly intelligent, cunning, and insightful. The limited intel that was created after White Cat was produced entitled her, 'Physically Augmented', several times, which lead Lupo to speculate that White Cat was stronger and more durable than Black Cat was. Also, based on the intel gathered from Black Cat's escape from the Vegas facility, it was quite clear that Black Cat was incredibly agile and possessed some sort of superhuman speed. Her clawed fingers also enabled her to easily climb vertical surfaces as well.

"Using the darts sparingly would reveal their importance, since... technically speaking, they are a specialized form of ammunition. What I think, is for all of us, myself included, to have our own syringe guns and supply of those darts. This should provide us with not only increased chances of successfully tagging one of the targets, but the advantage of our intent to be masked. They'll think that since we all have one, it's just a tranquilizer dart." Insane uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips as she concluded her explanation.

"Sounds... reasonable... to me." Spectre gave a small nod, flexing his grip on his rifle.

"What about these? Do you think they can be modified to deliver that tagging shit as well?" Beltway indicated his explosives with his hand. "Or maybe in a grenade design?"

"Those are anti-personnel mines, yes?" Insane raised an eyebrow at the dark metal devices. They were only a few inches wide, so their explosive power wasn't substantial... but that grenade idea... "I think a grenade would be a better delivery system than those mines. In fact, I have my own weaponry here, in addition to your supply drop." Insane grabbed one of the crates she had brought in with her, and opened it, revealing a large black metal weapon that had a blade mounted on the front, which was a third of the weapon's total length.

Lupo's experience with weapons of all types was well known in Wolfpack, Command, and most of the U.S.S... but she was stunned by the weapon before her eyes.

"What in the world... is that weapon?" Lupo stood up from her chair again, slowly approaching Insane's right side. "I've never seen such a thing, even from Umbrella's prototypes!"

"Customized design based off some Japanese prototype directed energy cannon. Apparently, it was confiscated from a Yakuza syndicate smuggling it to Las Vegas, then it was stolen from them, quickly recovered by Umbrella, and then the designs were officially documented and archived for the R&amp;D departments. After that, the original model was stolen again, from some spy hired by a corporate rival, and then it completely vanished." Insane lifted her weapon out of the shaped foam. "This is designated as the 'Bladed Blaster Cannon Mk.7' in the blueprints, but I don't like that name. It's mine, so it's the Insanity Lance."

As she spoke, she offered it to Lupo to examine personally, then crouched down again and lifted the layer of foam out of the crate, revealing a multitude of additional weapons and equipment underneath. "Since you mentioned a grenade design for the trackers, Hector, I think I have just the thing to base the design from."

Beltway grumbled to himself at the mention of his actual name. "It's Beltway... Not Hector."

"Does anyone here actually use their names, or just code names?" Insane was still crouched, gathering the weapons and gear from the crate using both her hands and her tail. She mounted several additional plates to her armour in a few places - both of her thighs, her left shoulder and then the left bicep - and buckled a pair of belts around her waist, angled to form an X shape that actually made her hips slightly more alluring - although neither she nor Wolfpack knew that particular detail at all.

Her weapons, besides her Insanity Lance, consisted of an extremely serrated and sadistic looking sword, a smaller dagger-like version of the sword, and a heavily modified Glock 23 pistol. Lastly, she turned back to Beltway and tossed a spherical grey object into his lap with one hand, the other quickly sliding a small black object into a concealed compartment in her armour's breastplate.

"Actually, Insane... since you've read all our files, you should probably know the reason that we all use our codenames exclusively." Vector's comment caught Insane's attention, since she had actually ignored him, for the most part since her initial glance in his direction earlier.

"Most of your files were just performance analysis, personality descriptions, and some medical information. Not particularly in depth, but included were some background reports for each of you..." Insane smirked, which revealed that she had distinctly sharp fangs. "Except you... Vector."

Vector gave no reaction to Insane's words. He knew what his files contained. He also knew what they DIDN'T contain, which only a handful of people - other than himself, obviously - had knowledge of. Chairman Wesker, was one of them. Another, was the leader of U.S.S Alpha Team, HUNK.

"Each of your individual files were six pages. Bertha and Four-Eyes had additional pages, which were their diplomas for medicine and virusology, respectively. Beltway's file had a few disciplinary reports, and a medical evaluation for that prosthetic leg." Insane gave each of them a glance as she said their names before turning back to Vector with a tiny frown on her face.

"But, yours..." She spoke in a low voice that had a hint of annoyance. "Is almost entirely censored! Only your code name, blood type, and a few sparse details of your background were usable!" She heaved a large sigh before continuing. "You trained at Rockfort Island alongside an operative code named HUNK, the current leader of Alpha Team. You are highly accomplished in the field, with only HUNK exceeding your skills. In fact... Vector..." Insane took a small step towards him, her long tail whipping through the air behind her back in an agitated way. "Your file doesn't even have your photograph. Everyone else here has one, even I have one in mine! White Cat does too!"

"I know." Vector replied, unmoving under her subtle - but unintended - intimidation attempt. "Only a few people know the censored information of my file. And only HUNK himself knows the full extent of my background. If you want more information, try convincing Chairman Wesker to tell you about me."

"Enough, both of you! Our files don't matter, we have a mission to fulfill. Insane, need I remind you that we were expressly informed you were given orders before deployment that stated you must follow our orders. Is this true, or false?" Bertha stood up suddenly, taking a bold step towards Insane, seeming to tower over the slightly shorter B.O.W.

"It is true. But, you misunderstood the statement. I was programmed to follow direct orders. That still means I can ask questions, and I can think about whatever I want." Insane stared into Bertha's blue lenses with a smirk on her face. "I also assume you were informed about my other internal programming as well, yes?"

"We did, but it wasn't specific." Vector retrieved the tablet device from a nearby shelf he had placed it upon, and held it out for Insane to read. "What does the reference to your programming actually mean?"

"My programming is known as the 'HKC Protocol', which stands for Hunter, Killer, Capture. The parameters of this Protocol, given that the activation is visual, is for me to chase down my target, kill anything that may interfere or attempt to assist their escape, and finally, after I've reached my target, a non-lethal defeat - such as unconsciousness, exhaustion, non-fatal injury, or willful submission - will then initiate the Capture segment of the Protocol. When Capture is active, I will maintain control and/or possession of my target, such as restraints, carrying them if wounded or unconscious, and preventing escape attempts." Insane explained after she read the message informing Delta Team of her arrival to assist their mission.

"See?" Bertha grinned in triumph behind her mask, which was evident to everyone else due to the slightly victorious and smug tone in her voice. "Zat was a direct order. Vector asked her an obvious question, she answered right away without a moment of hesitation." Bertha turned her masked gaze back to Insane and in an obvious order, said. "Hold out your hand."

"Which hand do you want?" Insane's left eye twitch very slightly. Though it was still triggering her obedience programming, it was actually an open ended order, since Bertha said 'hand' in the singular context... and she had two hands. She obeyed, but had to confirm variables.

"Your left." Bertha - who realized the minor error simultaneously - frowned behind her mask for a minuscule moment.

Insane held out her left hand, which Bertha grabbed by the wrist and asked in a thoughtful, but still dominant tone. "Does the armour come off?"

"Yes. All of my armour can be removed from my body." Insane obediently answered Bertha's question, but in her head remembered that Bertha was known for her sadistic and cruel torture methods. In fact, her files - second to that of Vector's nearly nonexistent information - were more censored than the rest of Delta Team. Only Lupo and Beltway had uncensored files, in fact.

"Good." Bertha clearly had something planned to test her obedience programming. "Remove the armour from your left hand."

Insane waited for Bertha to release her wrist, then instantly began to use her right hand to disconnect the metal encasing her left hand. In mere moments, her hand was uncovered, which Bertha grasped once again by the wrist.

"Open your hand, spread your fingers apart, and do not extend your claws." Bertha gave the multiple orders - including a restriction - in the same dominant tone as before, but Insane detected a faint note of amusement in her voice. "Do not react in any way."

Following the orders perfectly, Insane watched as Bertha unsheathed her huge cleaver and cut across Insane's palm with the tip of the blade.

Insane glared at Bertha's actions, but made no other reactions until Bertha sheathed the cleaver and turned towards Lupo as Insane's small wound resealed itself.

"She has quite the attitude... but she's correctly programmed for my liking." Bertha spoke to Lupo in her usual calm voice, satisfied by the results of her actions. "You can put your armour back on your hand now, clone. I am finished."

Once again, Insane's eye twitched. Bertha didn't use a direct order this time, it was a suggestion. It caused her programming to evaluate the sentence and the variables, but did not activate the obedience.

"For the record, Bertha..." Insane put her gauntlet back on her hand - of her own free will - as she spoke. "That last one wasn't a direct order. It was more of a suggestion, so I would've disobeyed if I wanted."

"We'll keep that in mind." Lupo sighed to herself as she finished examining the Lance and held it out to Insane. "Spectre, Vector, you're on watch with Insane until our update from Command."

* * *

**A/N:**** IBRS is more intelligent, cunning and thoughtful than WRS or BRS. However, she is much more of a bitch :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** In response to recent reviews...**

** KaijuKyurem, IBRS is the most intelligent, WRS is the strongest one, and BRS herself is the fastest. Her power from the T-Virus is a combination of the flame eye and superhuman speed. WRS' superhuman strength is her power, and IBRS does have one as well, but it isn't the intelligence. As for the IBRS vs BRS &amp; WRS, that's coming up sooner than you think ;)**

** Nakashima Hatsuharu, thanks for the praise, and, just for you, here's more of WRS! :D**

**Now, onwards to the story!**

* * *

Alice had gone to sleep in one of the motel rooms near to the entrance, acting as an early detection for the undead if one managed to get inside. She had even left the window open to let in a combination of a breeze, and the scent of any undead. But in the middle of the night, she awoke to the sound of someone getting into the bed with her.

Laying in silence, Alice kept her eyes closed until the timid voice of White spoke up. "A-Alice... are you awake?"

"Yeah?" Alice opened her eyes slowly, and whispered to White without otherwise moving her body.

"I can't sleep... and... and Onee-sama is g-guarding outside, s-so I didn't know w-where to go..." White stammered hesitantly, trying her best to get the words out. "C-can I s-stay here with... with y-you tonight?"

"What's keeping you awake? Is something wrong?" Alice turned her head to see White had finally gotten the glowing eyes - though red - that Black had for quite a while. Alice clued in that White was receiving several small mutations at once, so she was obviously uncomfortable.

"Um... I... uh..." White tried to say yes, but it wouldn't get past her lips, so she simply nodded and averted her luminescent gaze.

"Does it hurt you? Or is it just uncomfortable?" Alice's tone was edged with concern for White. Despite keeping White at arm's length (compared to her source of origin, Black) Alice felt a bit of empathy for the clone. She was obviously uncomfortable and didn't know what she should do to remedy her situation.

"Unc-comfortable... I c-can't sleep, but I'm really tired..." White explained slowly, blinking slowly as Alice regarded the Neko thoughtfully.

"Why not just stay up, just for tonight? Then you and your sister can nap in the Hummer. Sound like a good idea?" Alice tapped her chin with her index finger as she sat upright.

"I don't know..." White's ears flattened against her skull, and she stared into her lap. "I don't understand what's happening to me..."

Without warning, Alice pulled White into her arms and grinned widely as White gave an unexpectedly adorable sound of surprise as Alice stared down at her prone form on the bed.

"W-what are you doing, Alice?!" White squeaked as she breathed heavily for a moment.

"I just saved you... We've got company outside..." Alice's sharp eyes had just a moment earlier spotted the tiny red dot of a laser sight on White's temple coming through the open window, and pulled her to safety. "Grab your weapons, I'll find your sister. Go find your aunt. Hurry!"

* * *

Outside, in the shadows beneath the convoy's cargo truck, Black was slowly scanning the area in silence. She hadn't moved for at least an hour at this point, crouched like a coiled spring... or a panther. Either way, she was ready to kill something. Her body was tensed, she was hungry, and her mind racing at the thought of drinking some blood, even going as far as fantasizing about tearing that fat fucker, Father Michaelangelo, apart with her teeth and claws, covered in sweet, delicious, crimson blood...

Just as that thought entered her mind, a distant and faint sound caught her attention, and her sapphire gaze locked onto a dark figure approaching the motel, holding what appeared to be an assault rifle.

Target acquired.

Fresh blood...!

FOOD!

With a maniacal glint in her eyes and the graceful skill of a true ninja, Black launched herself out from beneath the truck, then slid on her knees underneath the schoolbus with barely a sound, fluidly and totally silently stalking the person using the shadows and her superhuman speed to avoid detection.

The person aimed their gun - a customized M4, it seemed - towards an opened motel room window, momentarily activating an attached laser sight before swearing under their breath and quickly moving closer to Black's current hiding place.

Quick as a flash, Black grabbed the person - a woman - by the ankle and pulled her to the ground, pinning her down and knocking the rifle aside with a power swipe of her tail.

"Don't move, bitch. I'm known to bite." Black hissed as she restrained the blonde woman's arms above her head with both hands.

"What the fuck?! Where'd you come from?!" The woman truly struggled to escape, but Black had both the element of surprise and superior strength. She was trapped.

"From your worst nightmares." Black grinned with sadistic pleasure as she traced the tip of her tail along the side of the woman's neck. "I think you'll taste... absolutely divine. Wouldn't you agree?"

"W-what are you doing?! You're not infected, are you?!" The blonde woman's voice began to rise in panic, but Black's dark chuckle quickly silenced her fear.

"Oh, I am indeed... And I love it!" Black slowly grinned, making sure to flash her fangs to the woman as she inched down to the woman's throbbing jugular. "Don't worry... This won't hurt... too much."

As Black's teeth barely grazed the woman's sweat drenched flesh, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted into the air, hissing and snarling with rage. She was so fucking close! She could've tasted the bitch's blood! FUCK!

"Looks like you've gottten yourself pounced by our guard cat." Alice's smartass tone made Black snap back to reality and quickly realized she had momentarily lost control of herself when she'd initially spotted the blonde woman. "Consider yourself lucky to be alive, blondie."

"Cat?! What the fuck are you talking about?" The woman was still on the ground, and propped herself up onto her elbows, staring at Black levitating behind Alice. "Wait... what?!" She finally noticed Black's ears and thrashing tail.

"Long story..." Alice replied before turning to Black with a serious expression. "If you hadn't lost control of yourself like that, you'd have been out of quite the pair of tits, Kiddo."

"I thought you and I had a bet, Alice?" Black replied instantly, glaring past Alice to finally realize that the blonde woman did indeed have quite a nice rack. In fact, she was wearing what appeared to be a... fitted black bodysuit?

"Alice? Alice Abernathe?" The woman turned back to Alice, who's expression momentarily darkened at the mention of her disliked surname. "Is that you?!"

"I don't recognize you... How the hell do you know my name?" Alice stared down at the blonde woman with narrowed glowing blue eyes.

"You saved me from the Nemesis in Raccoon City. I'm Jill... Jill Valentine." The woman slowly rose to her feet, glancing past Alice and Black to see White approaching with Ada, both of them armed.

"Ah, the former S.T.A.R.S member." Alice's gaze lost its hardened edge, but remained glowing as she offered her hand to Jill. "I thought you were dead."

"I can say the same for you. I wake up one morning, feeling like fucking shit, only to find out my girlfriend vanished from existence. You can be a real bitch sometimes, y'know that, right?" Jill smiled slightly as she stood up, only to turn in shock when Black snarled suddenly.

"Alice told me that you had died." Black spoke in a low voice, still floating in the air spread eagled, restrained by Alice's Telekinesis. "Her body literally saps your strength from you when you have sex with her... and she said you overdid it, and died."

"So that's what happened..." Jill was shocked, and slightly relieved, to hear the revelation of the event from the last time she ever saw Alice.

"Jill, look, I-I warned you to stop, I really did!" Alice could tell Black was trying to instigate Jill, so she tried to douse the rising flames before it got out of hand.

"I'm not mad, honey. I'm just relieved to know you're alive, that's all." Jill held up her hands. "I do know about your T-Virus, but it seems you're not the only with it one anymore, honey."

"You're right, Jill... This, is Black Rock Shooter. My... partner." Alice gestured to Black hesitantly, unsure of how either Jill or Black would react to the revelation. "Behind her is her twin, White Rock Shooter, and their aunt, Ada Wong."

"I take it you're not in the mood for a handshake?" Jill smirked at Black, who scowled in reply. "Fair enough, I won't intrude on your trust."

"Jill, believe me, Black's normally not that bad..." Alice took a step towards Jill as she spoke, but Jill's smile made her stop talking.

"Honey, that's none of my business. What goes on between the two of you is a need to know basis. If I don't need to know, don't tell me." Jill turned to walk towards her fallen rifle. "However..." She crouched to retrieve the weapon. "If you WANT me to know something, just go ahead and say it to me."

"Alright then, Jill. Ada, bring her inside, I apparently have some explaining to do..." Alice glanced meaningfully towards Black as she spoke.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" Jill asked in a hopeful tone, catching Black's low rumbling growl right away when she spoke.

"Yeah, see you in the morning, Jill." Alice nodded as Jill followed Ada into the motel in silence, leaving the twins to stare at Alice as she braced for Black's outbursts.

"Look, I..." Alice began, but Black started to chuckle to herself, making Alice stop and raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I'm derailing your train of thought before it leaves the station." Black smirked before continuing. "I get it, you though she'd died, probably wasn't breathing or she had no pulse, and you moved on. I get it, don't sweat it... But... the fact she's here made me realize two things."

"Claire... and the Hummer's seating arrangements." Alice realized what Black was referring to. It was a tight fit for them in the Hummer, considering that the rear row of seats was already taken by Ada, Alice, and both twins. Not only that, but Claire was still asleep and had no clue of Jill's arrival. "Shit, good point."

"I'll talk to Aunty Ada, to see if she is willing to ride in another vehicle." White piped up suddenly, staring at her twin with a small smile on her face. "Would that be a better idea than to leave Jill out?"

Alice and Black glanced at each other, both thinking differently to White's naive suggestion. But, Alice spoke first. "That's not a bad idea... but not a good one either."

"For now, it's all we have. I'll talk to her too, see what she thinks before we make a final descision... Oh yeah... Alice, do you mind letting me go yet?" Black indicated the ground below her feet with a nod of her head. "Can't really do much if I'm stuck in the air."

"Oh no, nice try, Kiddo. I'm not gonna let you go just yet." Alice smiled darkly, but then glanced at White. "You can go talk to your aunt, I've still got to talk to your sister for a bit, alright?"

White instinctively knew that Alice was lying, but said nothing against her words. With a nod, White turned and left, coming around the entrance of the motel lobby and walked face first into something very soft and fleshy.

"I knew she'd send the quiet one." A soft chuckling voice whispered into White's ears. "Your sister's quite the fiesty feline, isn't she?"

White quickly realized that the voice belonged to Jill, and that Jill had gently wrapped her arms around White's lower back in an embrace not unlike how Black and Alice often could be seen. She had also unzipped her bodysuit to expose most of her breasts, and making a perfect spot to trap White's face in the process.

"J-Jill! W-What...? Mmph!" White stuttered in surprise, but her words were suddenly muffled when Jill pulled White's face right back into her cleavage, shushing her softly.

"Something about that bet your sister mentioned got me thinking that they're abstaining from each other at the moment." Jill extracted a crimson faced Neko from her tits and smiled warmly at her captive. "But something also tells me that you're not involved in their bet... are you?"

"No..." White spoke into the blindingly large breasts in her face, embarrassed at the direction this was leading, but also feeling the same rushing excitement from her first time with her sister in the hayloft...

"Well, judging by those shadows under your eyes, you have not, and are not going to be sleeping tonight... are you?" Jill's eyes narrowed seductively, making White squirm slightly, knowing she should refuse, but couldn't get herself to look away from Jill's silvery grey eyes. They were beautiful, like a pair of moons in the semidarkness of the lobby.

"No..." Once again, White mumbled in her embarrassment, but once again, Jill asked one more leading question.

"Then would you like to join me for the night, White?" Jill purred seductively into White's ears and gently kissed her forehead, which had the instant effect of making her go as stiff as a board with shocked arousal.

White's heartbeat throbbed in her head, her body petrified by her shock, and her brain struggling to come up with a response due to her rising arousal.

"I... uh, erm..." White slowly tried to come with at least something comprehensible, but Jill took it differently.

"Don't worry, there's a first time for everything, sweety. I won't hurt you." Jill spoke in a soothing voice.

White shook her head slightly. "Not that... I... Don't want to hurt you, like Alice did..."

"You sap during sex, like she does?" Jill smirked. "Well, I learned my lesson last time. So, what do you say? Care to join me tonight?"

White finally managed to make her decision, as long as Jill kept her promise, what could go wrong? It's not like she was going to attack her like a zombie.

"Okay... Which room are you in?" White hesitantly asked, unsure of how to continue since her sexual history was solely limited to one time with her twin sister.

"Your aunt's room. She said she's taking your sister's guard duty shift for the rest of the night." Jill smiled sweetly, gently taking White by the hand and quietly leading her down the corridor to one of the two opened doors, the other being the one that she and Alice had occupied earlier.

In moments, Jill and White were inside the room, and White slowly leaned her back against the door as she closed it behind them, her cheeks ablaze with arousal and embarrassment, unsure of what to do next other than to allow Jill to take the lead.

"Damn, you're so adorable. Like a little kitten." Jill slowly turned on her heel to face White with a seductive expression on her face. "Shall we?" Jill changed her tone to a more husky purr, smiling slightly as she leaned forward, pausing just an inch short of kissing White, allowing her to begin on her own terms. It was pretty clear that White wasn't a virgin, but she had little sexual experience... yet.

White took a moment to collect herself, then leaned her head forward, kissing Jill softly as Jill chuckled quietly.

White was well aware of her enhanced strength, so she had to be very careful not to hurt Jill as she wrapped her arms around Jill's waist, just like she had done in the lobby. Jill in turn, responded to this by linking her wrists behind White's head and letting out a throaty hum of satisfaction, continuing to let White take the lead.

White grew more confident as they made out, and gently leaned into Jill's taller frame, feeling Jill's huge breasts press against her nearly non-existant bust. Jill in turn allowed herself to step back a bit, leading them slowly towards the bed behind her.

By the time that Jill's knees found the edge of the mattress, White's confidence had grown yet again. She kept kissing Jill, but one hand was fondling one of Jill's breasts through her bodysuit, while her other hand did the same to Jill's fabulous ass through her suit.

For a moment, they teetered between standing and falling back, then gravity kicked in, causing Jill to fall back with White landing - yet again - face first into her cleavage, but this time, Jill actually laughed a bit.

"I think I found my secret weapon against you, sweetie." Jill's amused tone made White extract her face from their boob prison and look up at Jill's face.

"They're so big..." White indicated Jill's huge rack, and her ears flattened against her skull, ashamed by her flat chest.

"Hey, believe me, these big tits are not easy to have." Jill smiled as she grabbed her own breasts and experimentally moved them up and down in her grasp. "They're a lot of fun sometimes though, I really liked it when Alice would motorboat them... back when we were still together, I mean."

"'Motorboat'?" White's naive innocence nearly made Jill's heart melt. "What does that mean?"

Jill tried to suppress a laugh, but just barely made it quiet enough to not sound offensive. "It's when you do this between my boobs." She demonstrated how to motorboat by shaking her head back and forth, making a 'Brrrrr' sound as she did so.

White made a cute attempt at imitating Jill's motorboat demonstration, which then made Jill smile and pull White's face into her cleavage once again, to which White instantly motorboated without hesitation.

Jill loved how adorably naive that White could be, and for a moment thought about what her twin, Black was like in comparison. But, she shok herself mentally and slowly extracted White's face from her tits only to resume making out with her.

White let out her first moan when Jill's hands caressed the length of her tail, sending a jolt of electricity up her back and straight into her chest. Jill was so gentle and loving, taking her time and letting her take the lead when she felt confident enough.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me..." Black had patiently listened to Alice speak for a good fifteen minutes about her past with Jill, until one comment made her speak up. "So you're telling me that your ex-girlfriend... is a futanari?"

"I've never heard that term, to be honest." Alice stopped pacing for a moment to think hard about the new term. "I mean, a woman with her own cock is called a hermaphrodite here in North America, so I guess that's the Japanese term for it, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Black nodded. "Really popular in porn, in fact." She paused for a moment. "Maybe we can try to hook up Jill and Ada... what do you think?"

Alice laughed at the thought of their conflicting personalities forming a relationship. "Maybe, but first let's get Jill inducted into the convoy before we bother with shoving things where they shouldn't go."

"Speaking of which... How big is Jill's cock?" Black grinned, clearly thinking of causing Ada more pain than necessary with the pairing.

"About 8 inches long, and like, this thick." Alice held up her index and thumb about an inch and a half apart. "She has no ballsack though, at least not that I can remember."

"How the fuck did she get it? She mentioned you saved her from something called..." Black asked thoughtfully, and Alice quickly answered her question.

"The Nemesis." She sighed slightly. "Trust me, I managed to get inside her pants a while before that fucker arrived to ruin her day. Her ass... Mmm, fabulous!" Alice grinned for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, so this big guy's got the audacity to attack the two of us right after we'd restocked our weapons in a gun shop. So we fought back as best we could, until Jill was hit by the bastard, and he infected the wound in the process."

"If she's still walking, that means you either siphoned the Virus from her body, or your ex is hiding something." Black raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"I did siphon it from her body, right from the wound in fact." Alice nodded gravely. "But about twenty minutes after I patched up the injury, she revealed the cock and said it had just appeared. Apparently quite painfully, but none the less, she'd mutated."


	6. Chapter 6

At the crack of dawn, Alice and Black - who had finally gone to bed in Alice's room after their conversation about Jill - awoke to the scent of fresh blood. Both of them sniffed the air and glanced at each other with concern.

"Don't even think about it." Alice's eyes narrowed as she threw the sheets off of them and strode towards the window and stared outside for several seconds until she spotted Ada near the Hummer, scowling at her hand.

"Ada, you alright?" Alice called out the window, and Ada looked up for a moment before deciding to walk towards Alice.

"Serves me right for using my knife to clean my nails. Fucked up my thumbnail and I cut myself too." Ada explained, which drew Black to the window behind Alice's shoulder, visibly drooling with a somewhat longing expression on her face. "I don't think so, Dracula! Back away from my blood!"

"She can't help it. It's like you're taunting a dog with a bone." Alice quickly wrapped her arm around Black's neck as she attempted to sneak away. "And where d'you think you're going, Kiddo?" Alice teased Black with a low chuckle.

"Back to sleep, actually. We were up for quite a few hours past midnight, remember?" Black carefully tried to extract herself from Alice's grip, but Alice had other plans.

"Go patch up your hand, Ada. I don't think she's the only one who can smell you bleeding." Alice tightened her arm around Black's neck, forcing Black to scowl with disappointed exasperation.

"Only one other person could give a shit about fresh blood, Alice. And I know for a fact that she's still asleep." Ada commented shrewdly.

"What's up with White?" Alice was beginning to wrestle with Black's escape attempts, still trying to go back to bed.

Ada said nothing, simply smirking and giving a nonchalant - and completely unconvincing - shrug of her shoulders before walking across the parking lot towards the convoy's ambulance.

Black stopped struggling at the lack of reply, sharing a wide-eyed glance until comprehension dawned on them...

"She slept with Jill..." Alice instantly released Black, and both of them strode out of the room to find the room that Ada gave to Jill for the night.

"I'll add another day to our bet if she didn't fuck White." Alice grinned as she stopped outside the correct room. "If she did, I'll take half of the time off. Deal?"

"I'll take that." Black momentarily scowled at the thought of Jill mounting White from behind drifted into her head. "After you... she's your ex."

"It still involves your sister." Alice countered as she turned the doorknob and pushed the door ajar.

Black scowled, but said nothing as they walked in and found the pair fast asleep, Jill behind White, spooning. Jill's arm was over White's shoulder, unknowingly covering her flat chest while the blankets concealed the rest of their bodies. On top of that, their respective outfits were laying on the floor, evidence to the events that took place last night.

Black's sexually deprived mind instantly locked onto what little she could see of Jill's huge tits, letting her imagination run wild until Alice clued in and nudged Black's ribs with her arm.

"Hey, eyes on me." Alice teased, patting Black on the shoulder, which unfortunately caused Jill to stir for a moment before her eyes opened.

"Morning, you two." Jill stared blearily at Alice and Black for a moment before yawning widely.

"Have fun with my sister?" Black couldn't help but sound rude as she spoke. "Alice told me about your little 'extra' aspect."

"I'm not surprised... Actually, I expected it, no less." Jill smiled in amusement. "Besides, you're not the only ones that had a chat last night... Isn't that right, Count Dracula?" She teased as she sat upright, almost instantly causing Black's retort to die in her throat as Jill's breasts came into full view.

"Ha, you're just like your sister... I should've known." Jill smirked towards Alice, who had smirked at Black's stunned silence. Jill glanced back at White knowingly before deciding to blatantly fuck with Black by stretching her arms above her head, puffing out her huge chest in the process.

Black was drooling even more than previously, her eyes glazed over as she numbly stared. Alice took the risky move of grabbing Black by the tail to bring her back to reality as she spoke to Jill. "Stop fighting dirty, Jill."

"Can't help it. Virus wants it, I pretty much have to comply. Like how much I like a nice pair of tits." Black smirked after a quick wince when Alice grabbed her tail. "I just do, so just like Alice said, stop fighting dirty, Jill."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop... For now." Jill smiled once again and leaned down to whisper into White's ear. "Hey, sweetie, time to get up."

White's ears twitched for a moment, then she slowly opened her eyes, half awake. "Mornin' Onee-sama..." White first noticed her sister's glowing gaze in the semi-dark room, followed by Alice. She already knew that Jill was behind her, because Jill was now playfully stroking her tail.

"What time is it?" White slowly stretched her arms and legs, much like a cat, her tail quickly sliding through Jill's fingers and coiled itself around her thigh.

"Too early..." Black smirked. "It's just after dawn." But as she spoke, she caught sight of a strange red mark on the side of White's neck, right over her jugular. "Jill..." Her voice suddenly became much more dark and serious. "What did you do to my sister's neck?"

"Hey, Kiddo, relax. Can't believe you've never seen a hickey before." Alice quickly held her hand across Black's chest to stop her from moving forward. "Want one to match your sister?" She teased, but received an unexpected answer.

"Sure, go right ahead." Black grinned, and her fingers curled around Alice's wrist and pulled her in close. She even presented her neck to Alice with a sly grin.

Without warning Alice pulled Black's arms apart and down to her sides and clamped her mouth down onto Black's neck, sucking on her flesh furiously.

Jill chuckled as she boldly swung her legs off the bed and reached for her bodysuit, not even blinking an eye as her flaccid member came into full view of the three ladies present. By the time that Alice released Black, Jill was carefully zipping up her bodysuit up to her enormous breasts, stopping just enough to create perfect face-trapping canyons of flesh with an amused expression.

"I made the joke last night with your sister, but there's a first time for everything." Jill chuckled as Black's face went bright red with embarrassment.

"And you call me the vampire..." Black grumbled as she squirmed in Alice's grip, realizing once again that Alice had other plans instead of letting her escape. "Can I go now?"

"Nope." Alice grinned before forcing her mouth onto Black's neck again and giving her another hickey right beside the first. "I'm having fun."

Black's expression quickly changed to furious, but her left eye suddenly ignited with the strange blue flames from the fight with the Tyrant.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what just happened!?" Jill tok a cautious step backwards when Black's eye burst into flames nearly a foot long.

"I knew it." Alice removed her mouth from Black's neck and stared straight into the flame on her face. "Your eye fire thing goes off when you're pissed."

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Black glowered at Alice, unable to break free since Alice's physical strength exceeded her own by just enough to prevent successful escape.

"I was curious about it since we fought that Tyrant. It doesn't burn your face, and it's only one eye. You can relax now." Alice gave the top of Black's head a gentle pat with one hand.

Her eye diminished back to normal, but her expression didn't change quite so fast. "You could've just asked, you know."

"Hey, can you do that too, sweetie?" Jill smiled sweetly at White, who was in the process of getting herself dressed.

"Yes..." White nodded as she reached both hands behind her back to retie her bikini's strings, only to cough for a moment and quickly place a palm to her chest.

Everyone else froze as White coughed again, breathing slowly and carefully as she leaned forward in what seemed like pain.

"White...?" Jill's voice was full of concern as she slowly took a step towards White and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to find that White's skin was incredibly hot to touch. "C'mon, talk to us, what's wrong?"

White's breathing slowly returned to normal, and after a moment, she turned around to face them, sweating as her body temperature returned to normal... Only for Black's signature purring chuckle to catch her attention.

"I think I know what just happened..." Black's smirk was accompanied by a sassy pose with her arms crossed and her tail swaying up high behind her back. "Luckily I had mine while I was asleep."

Everyone stared at Black's smug smirk with confusion. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about, Kiddo?" Alice glanced towards White, who had resumed tying her bikini as if nothing had ever happened.

Black suddenly switched to speaking in Japanese, her gaze locked onto her sister. "Onee-chan, your boobs just grew, just like mine did a while ago."

White instantly looked down at her chest, only to find her sister's word to be true. She gasped in surprise and the two blonde woman finally realized what had just happened.

"Did she just..." Alice stared at White with dawning comprehension, but Jill crawled across the bed seductively towards White with a cheeky grin plastered to her face.

"Looks like you don't have to be ashamed anymore, right sweetie?" Jill gave White a gentle kiss on her cheek.

White blushed, but gave a small nod, and from her close proximity, Jill actually noticed a faint amount of pride in her expression.

"bigger tits aside, don't you think we should tell Claire about Jill?" Black grinned slightly, also having noticed the flash of pride in White's face.

"Claire?" Jill's eyes became curious as she turned to the pair by the door. "I take it she's in charge of your group, right?"

Black nodded. "She's also our partner." She indicated Alice with a tilt of her head.

Jill glanced towards Alice for confirmation, to which Alice silently mouthed 'Long story' from outside Black's view.

"Well, let's get going. Coming, sweetie?" Jill offered her hand for White to take, her M4 slung over her shoulder by the strap.

White gave a small nod, taking Jill's hand as the two pairs of tall blonde/Neko twin left the motel room and stopped briefly to allow Alice and Black to gather their gear from their own room.

Upon catching sight of Black's huge Rock Cannon, Jill raised an eyebrow at the unusual weapon.

"Should I even ask?" Jill smiled, her elbow unconsciously nudging her rifle's barrel on her back.

"Laser cannon." Alice smirked, knowing the simple description was quite an understatement, considering the glee that Black had when she finally reunited with the long black metallic weapon. "She modded a sword sheath under the barrel as well."

"I see..." Jill was clearly still confused, but decided to let it go for some other time, but before she could change the subject a voice spoke up, sounding amused and sarcastic.

"Evidently I missed someone during my last headcount."

Alice and Black had matching 'oh shit' expressions on their faces as they turned to find Claire and K-Mart standing in the lobby, fully dressed, and with a slightly triumphant air about them, like they'd been waiting in ambush the whole time.

"I can explain..." Alice quickly began, but Claire smirked and took a few steps towards Jill.

"I heard a few things. Jill Valentine, right?" Claire grasped Jill's unoccupied hand. "I'm Claire Redfield, I'm the leader of this convoy."

"I used to work with your brother in S.T.A.R.S, before Raccoon City. Me and Alice found out afterwards that he'd been killed in a car crash trying to get back to the city in the first place."

"I know..." Claire nodded slowly. "At least he didn't have to deal with this whole shitshow, huh?"

Jill smiled slightly, then released Claire's hand. "I never thought I'd find Chris' sister, or even Alice again. But, fate's a fickle fucker, isn't it?"

"True... Anyway, I'll leave you in capable hands, but I will be speaking to you eventually, alright?" Claire raised an eyebrow at this point, noting Alice and Black's minute grimaces at the hidden tone of annoyance. They both knew they were in trouble, and they'd be paying for it at some point... Later.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Jill smiled at White, letting the Neko lead her, Alice and Black outside towards the cargo truckfor something to eat.

"Y'know, Jill, don't you have any of your own supplies? We literally found you with nothing except a gun and that damn bodysuit." Alice spoke as she allowed Black to show off by backflipping gracefully into the back of the truck for their ration of canned food.

"Believe it or not, but most of my shit was stolen yesterday by some dumbass bandits a few miles from here." Jill shifted the carbine on her shoulder. "All I managed to get back from my gear was this M4. Everything else was left behind."

"That sucks." Black commented as she tossed a can to each of them from inside the truck before dropping down to sit on the edge of the truckbed with her arms wrapped around her Rock Cannon as she leaned it against her shoulder. "If you want, we can give you some extra gear we've got stockpiled."

Jill was momentarily taken aback by Black's more polite and calm attitude. For a moment, just a moment, Jill compared naive, cute, sweet and innocent White to the darker, serious, sassy and confident Black. They were quite the pair.

"Alright, sure. Let's eat, then we can grab some gear and ammo." Jill finally agreed to the offer with a smile.

* * *

After they'd finished eating, Jill and Black left Alice and White to get Jill her gear all set up.

"We found quite a bit of shit, so is there anything in particular you'd prefer?" Black asked as they reached the temporary storage place for the cache they'd recovered the prior evening.

"Leg holster, a decent belt, and if you have one, a Beretta M9 pistol." Jill smiled before adding. "Oh yeah, and a good knife."

"We have everything, actually. It's all here, except the ammo. That's back in the truck." Black gathered the requested items, including the pistol she'd gotten from the suicide motel room.

Jill got everything in proper order on her body, sliding the pistol into the holster and shifting some magazine pouches into position on her new belt, which accented her tight bodysuit quite well.

"Y'know... I have a few questions, if you wouldn't mind hearing them." Jill glanced up after removing her rifle's magazine, finding it roughly half filled with rounds.

"About what?" Black asked, idly staring at Jill as she grabbed a pair of leg holster straps and attached them to her legs, minus the holsters themselves.

"Well, firstly... your sister." Jill smiled for a moment. "I've been meaning to ask why she's so different than you."

"I don't really trust you quite enough yet to answer that... Sorry." Black shook her head as she reached behind her back under her duster and extracted all ten of her sheathed kunai from her belt.

"Alright, next question... What were you referring to earlier when her tits grew spontaneously?" Jill had no intention of destroying their fragile trust so far.

"When I became this..." Black forced her ears to twitch pointedly as she swayed her tail behind her head. "I had mutated in the middle of the night while I was asleep, so I had no idea it had even happened until I got my tail caught in a closing door."

Jill listened calmly as Black described the initial mutations and events she'd suffered after being covered by the infected blood. After she'd finished, Jill gave an amused chuckle.

"Now I understand. She was infected more recently than you were, right?" Jill nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's right." Black replied as she finished relocating her throwing knives to the straps around her thighs. "A few days, to be exact. She got some of my blood on her, and her skin's pores absorbed it."

"Ah, I understand. One last question, if that's alright?" Jill checked the knife she had taken, giving it a practiced examination before sheathing it and clipping it to her leg holster's straps.

"Last one." Black agreed, reaching into her sleeve and likewise checking her Tanto before sheathing it once again.

"I've gotten the impression that you and your sister have fucked each other... Is that true?" Jill had been saving this question for a more public conversation, intending to taunt Black a bit.

Black's left eye flickered with a small amount of blue fire as she snapped her gaze towards the busty blonde woman and glared lividly. "And if we have?" Black snarled, not without a noticeable feline snarl to go with her anger.

Jill could tell she'd gotten Black this time, but right now, her intentions were not so sinister. "I asked her if she'd ever had intercourse before, and she mumbled 'only with Onee-sama' which leads me to confirm who this 'Onee-sama' really is..."

"It means 'big sister'." Black translated without blinking an eye. "So yes, it's me. Are we done here?"

"Except for the ammo, yeah. We're pretty much finished." Jill rubbed her nose and then gripped her rifle just below her exposed face-trapping cleavage, at perfect height to snatch up an unsuspecting Neko.

Black gave Jill a sweeping glance, but said nothing otherwise. Jill's bodysuit hugged her every curve, and a glance between her legs actually showed not even a hint of a bulge, given her quite endowed futanari status, but the addition of her loaded gear belt, ammo pouches, and the pistol holster made her seem more akin to a femme fatale, one that was ready for a war.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** IBRS is back, and she has a surprise for BRS, WRS, Alice and the rest of the convoy! Big thanks to my friend, Crivus, for helping decide the name! :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After they had gotten their gear and Jill's ammo, Black and Jill returned to the truck to find a growing lineup of fellow convoy members waiting for food.

"Good thing you woke us up earlier." Jill commented lightly, her tone amused by the sight of the lineup. "So where to, Super Cat?"

Black scowled at the nickname that she highly doubted Jill won't hesitate to use, but she collected herself and said. "First we find my sister and Alice, then we wait for Claire to give the order to pack up and leave."

"Feeling up for a threesome?" Jill's face broke into a huge grin that Black instantly snarled at.

"What makes you think I'd get anywhere near your dick? I'm a lesbian, Jill." Black scowled as she spoke, a rumbling growl audible in her throat as she spoke.

"So is Alice, and I'm assuming your sister is too?" Jill couldn't help by sound sarcastic and amused simultaneously when she referred to her night with White.

"If you ever say shit like that again, I swear to you, I will bite you... And last time I checked, I'm infected a lot fucking more than you are." Black growled in a low voice as she grabbed Jill's arm and pulled her threateningly close, her eye letting out a brief flash of blue fire as she spoke.

"I was with Alice for a little over six months. Who do you think helped her learn to control her T-Virus, hmm?" Jill leaned slightly closer to the fuming feline and whispered. "Sounds like you need some blood... don't you, Dracula?"

"Yours is still on near the top of my list, Jill." Black glared at Jill before releasing her arm roughly and marching away. "Too bad you have the Virus in you, it ruins the flavour."

Jill smirked as Black marched away in anger. "Oh, I know better than you'd believe... Black Cat."

* * *

It only took ten more minutes before Claire began to rally up the convoy to get back on the road. A quick word to Ada and Claire from Alice fixed the seating arrangement conflicts; Jill and Ada agreed to relocate to the bus, allowing the twins and Alice to each have their own place in the back of the Hummer.

As Claire turned the engine over, Black's gaze narrowed suspiciously as she spotted movement down the road. "Claire... I see something on the road."

"Alice, what about you? I know you two have better eyesight than me." Claire squinted ahead, unable to locate the disturbance herself as she began to drive.

"I can't tell, it looks like it's on the side of the road... Maybe just an abandoned vehicle." Alice also tried to decipher the entity, but the silhouette was just that... An indistinct shape.

Black gave a disinterested hum, still not sure of the distant object. She unconsciously placed her hand on the grip of her Cannon, just in case.

White, however, wasn't listening as she cradled her katana to her enlarged chest. She was still uneasy about the mutation, distracting her from the conversation.

"We'll find out once we get closer, right?" K-Mart asked, which made White look up, mistaking 'right' for her name.

"Huh?" White's surprised expression and sudden attentiveness sparked a smile on K-Mart's face when she turned back to face White.

"We've spotted something, but we have no idea what the hell it is." Alice explained, indicating the reinforced windshield with her chin.

White's gaze slowly rose to locate the mysterious object, but she almost instantly gasped in shock.

"You can see it?" Claire quickly caught White's reaction, and she was worried.

"It's... it's..." White struggled to find the right word, until she remembered the Tyrant. "It's like the Tyrant... But not a Tyrant..."

"B.O.W." Alice instantly scowled. "Claire, stop driving now!"

Claire didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her radio and started ordering a full halt. "We got another big bastard on the road! Get a gun and fuck it up!"

"Woohoo! Time to have some fun!" Black and Alice both grinned with maniacal enthusiasm as they jumped out of the Hummer. "Come on, White!"

Black and Alice were already out of the Hummer and readying their weapons when White surprised them by dual wielding her huge scythe and her new katana.

"K-Mart, take this. It's about time you had some fun with the rest of us!" Alice reached under the back seat of the Hummer and withdrew Claire's hidden backup MP5. "Let's go!"

Black smirked at K-Mart finally receiving a gun, but she then had an idea. She withdrew her katana from her hip and curled her tail around the hilt, then unsheathed her hidden Black Blade from her Cannon with her free hand.

"Now that's just not fair." Claire smirked as they were joined by Ada and Jill, both of them armed. Ada had her crossbow and a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder, while Jill still had her M4.

"Alice can do better. She's Telekinetic, remember?" Black was itching for a fight, so she had an idea. "Alice, White, and me will draw the fucker's attention, have the convoy wait until we get it closer, then we can massacre it. Sound good?"

"If anyone has a better idea, speak up before these three start running..." Ada spoke as she loaded a bolt into her crossbow, but Black ignored her and started to run at full speed towards the distant B.O.W. "Too late! Everyone get ready!"

It only took Black ten seconds of her supreme speed to clearly see the giant B.O.W clearly, and what was standing beside it made her slide to a halt in shocked rage.

Another clone...

"Okay, this shit's really getting out of hand!" Black growled in anger, staring at what was clearly another clone of hers. "Fucking knockoff, you must be quite a failure if you need such a big bodyguard."

The clone's purple gaze regarded Black with amusement, but she said nothing as six black clad soldiers stepped out from behind the hulking B.O.W... Umbrella soldiers.

"Hello... Black Cat." The clone spoke in a sinister monotone voice, smirking at Black as she held a heavy chain that lead to the B.O.W's neck. "It's nice to finally meet the real ME."

"Got a name, bitch?" Black raised her weapons in a defensive stance, her finger curled around the trigger of her Cannon and both of her blades in front of herself.

"You can call me... Insane." The clone smirked, then glanced up at her massive companion. "And this big fellow, is Rex, my pet."

Black gave Rex only a brief glance, he appeared to be very similar to the Tyrant she'd fought at the Umbrella lab, but he was wearing what seemed to be a partially destroyed black bodysuit covered by numerous metal restrains on his arms and legs, much like the heavy collar around his neck that Insane was using like a leash.

"So that explains the wall of meat." Black sneered, her gaze riveted on Insane, who seemed to be the leader... No, more like a dominatrix mistress. "How about those shadows of yours?"

One of them, wearing a hooded outfit with a suppressed UMP45, quickly spoke up, causing Black to narrow her eyes in recognition. "That's none of your concern, you're coming with us, whether you like it or not."

It was Vector...

"Wolfpack..." Black slowly started to back away from the Umbrella group, her ears detecting the sound of Alice and White running to catch up to her. "If you want me... You're going to have to catch me first!" Black taunted before vanishing from sight as she dashed away.

Black materialized near Alice and White, sliding to a halt again and leveling her Cannon at Rex with one hand. "Stay back! It's Wolfpack!"

"Son of a bitch!" Alice snarled before taking aim with her Telekinesis. She quickly noticed that Wolfpack and Insane were still just... waiting. "Priority target is the big bastard!" She spoke into a radio, informing the rest of the convoy about the situation. "Claire, it's Wolfpack! They're gonna use the B.O.W to fight on its own! We're coming back!"

White decided to imitate her sister, relocating her katana to her tail and drawing her pistol with her free hand. The moment she did though, Black pulled the trigger of her Cannon, letting out a 'bzyoom' sound as an extremely fast bolt of blue light struck Rex square in the chest, slicing right through the heavy metal chainlinks dangling over his chest.

The moment the energy bolt struck, Insane smirked with even more amusement as she dropped the remnants of the severed chains that were in her hands. 'Rex, darling... Could you do me a favour and teach them a lesson?" She spoke in a deadly sweet voice, to which Rex gave an affirmative grunt before beginning to march forward.

"Heh, I knew it. Dumb bitch." Black smirked as she fired four more blasts at Rex, causing parts of his bodysuit to start smoldering. She quickly noticed the effect, and just held down the trigger like an assault rifle, causing a rapid flurry of energy bolts to bombard Rex until he became engulfed in fire, his bodysuit completely covered by fire and her energy bolts.

Rex didn't stop walking, even when completely ignited by the laser blasts. Alice quickly intervened, forcing Rex to walk against her Telekinetic forcefield, like he was walking against an impossibly strong wind.

"We need to fall back! Come on!" Alice grabbed Black by the bicep and hauled her back to the convoy, White right on her heels. "I can't hold him for long, but I bought us some time! Go! Go!"

As they ran, Rex continued marching - albeit more slowly due to Alice's resistance - but the flames were beginning to die down, since his bodysuit was almost gone, revealing a surprising sight...

"Alice! Rex is mutating!" Black had glanced back for a moment when she heard Rex let out a bellowing roar of rage. "Claws and... oh shit! He's running!"

"Fuck!" Alice was close enough for the convoy to support them, so she released Black and whistled to Claire. "GET READY!"

Every single weapon they possessed was pointed over Black, White and Alice's heads, waiting for the signal to fire at Rex...

Bzzyoooom!

Black leveled her Cannon again, hitting Rex square in the face, but that was all the convoy needed before all Hell broke loose, and they opened fire.

* * *

Wolfpack was watching Rex get riddled with bullets and relentlessly blasted by Black's Cannon. None of them besides Vector had spoken, except for Insane. She chuckling darkly until Lupo decided to speak up.

"If they do actually have the necessary firepower to take down your... pet... What do you think we should do? Tag one of them and retreat?" Lupo was watching Insane closely, it was pretty clear that Insane was running the show, since it was nearly certain in Lupo's mind that Insane was getting power-crazy. After her success at 'taming' Rex, Insane may have gotten it in her head that she was unstoppable.

"That's not quite what's going to happen." Insane stopped laughing and glanced at Lupo. "Rex is merely going to dwindle their resources and resolve until I call him back to my side and we tag them, just like you suggested."

"This... plan... is risky. What if... Rex doesn't... respond?" Spectre asked, sounding quite serious about the idea of Rex disobeying Insane's orders.

"He will." Four-Eyes spoke flatly. "His T-Virus goes into a dormant state whenever he's near Insane, it seems to bolster his intellect just enough for him to follow her commands." She was reviewing an analysis of Rex's T-Virus cells, and her findings were true. The moment that Insane 'tamed' Rex, he followed her without objection, and obeyed her every single command without fail.

"I know my capabilities, and I am more than capable of controlling Rex however I see fit." Insane replied, putting her hands on her hips before smiling. "Spectre, take aim at my... sister. I'm recalling Rex."

* * *

Amidst the cacophony of gunfire and Rex's roaring, Black and White suddenly heard a strange high pitched sound, coming from the direction of Wolfpack and Insane. It rose to such a pitch it was beginning to actually become uncomfortable.

However, at the moment they heard the sound, Rex suddenly froze in mid claw slash, looking over his shoulder towards Wolfpack. A moment later, he stopped attacking entirely and started to walk back to his awaiting mistress, Insane, completely ignoring the continued gunfire peppering his back as he spoke in a very deep rumbling voice, "Yes, Mistress..."

During the confusion, Black had somehow managed to find herself near Father Michelangelo, who had been attempting to recite an exorcism at Rex while simultaneously firing his revolver.

Several of Michelangelo's worshipers quickly pushed past Black to see if the priest had succeeded in his exorcism, which he narcassistically boasted to be true. "By the strength of the Holy Spirit, it has been done! I have repelled the great demon! Blessed be thy name, Jesus..."

At that moment, still surging with rage and adrenaline, Black launched herself through the crowd of worshipers and grabbed the priest by his collar and started to snarl at him. "That thing is not a demon! It was being controlled by one of those soldiers! I spoke to them myself! The bitch admitted it herself!"

Several hands attempted to remove her from his throat, but Black extended her claws into the fabric of his shirt, strengthening her already superior grip.

"Besides, what do you think had more of an impact on him anyway? Pointless Latin recital... or that magnum in your hand, you filthy hypocrite." Black sneered before shoving the priest down to the ground. "If I ever get the chance again... without warning, I'll rip your throat out, you fat sack of shit. Is that understood?"

Nobody said a word, so Black spun on her heel, making absolutely sure that her katana swung dangerously close to Michelangelo's face when her tail lashed out behind her. She returned to where Ada, Claire, White and Jill were nursing a stunned Alice, only to notice out of the corner of her eye that one of Wolfpack was aiming a rifle at them.

Without time to alert them, Black dropped her Cannon and reached into her sleeve to withdraw her Tanto, slashing it through the air and miraculously deflecting the round in midair.

However, the force of the impact sent the blade veering off course, somehow landing between Jill's cleavage by the grip, causing her to look down in surprise and gingerly pull it out with two fingers.

"I've never really considered myself to be lucky with such huge knockers, but I'm beginning to think they have more benefits than it seems." Jill joked as she returned the tanto to Black. "Nice throw though. 10 points."

"I didn't throw it. I deflected a bullet with it. Wolfpack is taking potshots at us from being Rex." Black glared off in the distance towards Insane, who was now cheekily perched atop Rex's shoulder, sitting in an incredibly sassy pose with her armoured legs crossed while idly twirling Rex's shortened chain in a circle with one hand.

"Once Alice is ready, we can have her do another Telekinetic shield until Rex comes back for more." Ada spoke up, carefully watching Alice's dazed eyes for signs of life. Rex had grabbed her and slammed her to the ground, knocking her out for a minute before backhanding her through the air and into the side of the school bus. By that time, she had been conscious, but the impact with the bus likely gave her a concussion.

"Wait, look! Wolfpack is leaving!" White suddenly pointed to the distant squad of soldiers, who had indeed turned to walk away, leaving the road entirely.

"Ada, give me that rifle. I don't think they left the road without traps or shit." Claire held out her hand for Ada's scoped rifle, clearly planning to scan the road with it.

When Ada complied, Claire leveled the rifle and slowed her breathing to steady the rifle, scanning the road where they'd been waiting for possible surprises. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, and returned the gun with a sigh of relief.

"I didn't see anything. Let's get Alice into the Hummer and get the hell out of here. Who knows the number of zombies that heard all our gunfire." Claire ordered, carefully throwing Alice's arm over her shoulder in preparation to lift her up from the ground. "We gotta get moving, so someone give me a hand with her."

"I'll tell everyone we're moving out." Ada shouldered her rifle as White hastened to assist Claire. "I'll also find K-Mart, I think she's getting herself more ammo..."

* * *

As Wolfpack silently marched onward, three each on either side of Rex, Insane was silently basking in their first step towards mission success. Despite Black Cat's godlike reflexes and reaction time, they had managed to successfully tag either White Cat or the wounded Alice, both of whom had been in close proximity to Black Cat when she deflected Spectre's tag dart.

In fact, the collision from the round knocked her knife out of her hand and into an unfamiliar busty blonde woman's cleavage, which judging by their respective reactions, was assumed to have been a joke.

"Such fools... They have no idea what their fate lies in store for them..." She spoke to herself aloud, still jauntily perched atop Rex's shoulder like a throne. "Especially for what I have planned for them..." She added with a sinister peel of laughter.

* * *

**A/N: IBRS' power is manipulating the T-Virus inside Rex's body, allowing her to give him commands non-verbally or from long range, such as when she called him back to her during the fight. Also, she is in fact Rex's dominatrix mistress... Meaning yes, IBRS fucks Rex ;3**

**Edit: Also forgot to mention that Rex is a T-103 Super Tyrant :P**


	8. Chapter 8

When Alice finally came around from her semi consciousness, she was greeted by the sound of two purring Neko asleep on each shoulder.

Alice smiled slightly, the only sound in the Hummer besides their purring was the rhythmic sound of K-Mart loading bullets into her empty magazines.

"How long was I out?" Alice spoke quietly, looking at Claire in the rear view mirror.

"About forty minutes. Twins fell asleep about ten minutes ago." Claire replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm awake, that's all that really matters." Alice replied. "Bit of a headache, but I'm good otherwise."

"I remember Black calling the big guy Rex at one point. Did she ever explain why she gave it that name?" Claire glanced at the sleeping Neko in the mirror as she spoke.

"After she retreated back to us, she just called him that. Never explained it." Alice shook her head. "But something tells me it wasn't her idea to call him that."

Black shifted in her sleep, nestling her cheek against the side of Alice's neck at the moment Alice had shaken her head. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking for a moment as her pupils narrowed into razor thing lines.

"How long...?" Black mumbled slightly as she sat upright and glanced at Alice for a moment.

"Not very long, about ten minutes." Alice smiled to show she was functioning after being knocked senseless by Rex. "I woke up not even two minutes ago."

"Next time that we're all together, I have something to tell all of you." Black gestured to the rear window of the Hummer, referring to Ada and Jill in the bus. "Yes, it should be considered bad news." Black didn't even have to look up to know that Claire's expression was concerned. "But right now, Claire... I have to ask you something unusual... If that's alright."

"Separate topic?" Claire raised an eyebrow, unsure if the question was related to the apparent bad news.

"Yeah." Black nodded. "I'm having a bit of an issue with our dear companion, the Fat Friar..." Her sudden smirk as she spoke wasn't enough to offset the creepy expression on her face, nor the spark of primal hunger in her eyes.

"I'll hear you out before I say anything." Claire nodded understandingly, already considering the extend of Black's question. Michaelangelo had pissed her off and she was struggling to control her T-Virus' bloodlust. "Continue..."

"I think it would greatly benefit the convoy as a whole if he joined me and Alice to secure the next place we sleep in." Black's expression and tone became oddly business-like, and her hungry gaze was riveted to the mirror to judge Claire's expressions as she spoke. "I propose arranging an ambush on him while we're inside, killing him, and reaping the mutual benefits."

Black's expression became very smug, clearly finished with her explanation. "My question, Claire, is simple: Do you object to my idea at all?"

K-Mart's fingers faltered with loading her bullets, amazed at how cunning Black's plan to kill Michaelangelo was. In fact, it was damn near genius!

"Wouldn't it be ironic if the place was a church?" K-Mart couldn't resist making the joke.

All four of them laughed slightly at her comment, which also woke up White, blearily looking around as she tried to speak whilst letting out a cute yawn, "How loo~ng..."

"About ten minutes." Alice smiled sweetly as White sat up to stretch luuxuriously, letting out a sigh of relief. "Have a nice nap?"

"Mmm-hmm." White nodded as she rubbed her eye with her knuckles. "Why were you laughing?"

"I made a joke." K-Mart looked back to smile at White, loading the last of her magazines with her last bullet and loaded the fresh clip into her new MP5.

"So, Black... My answer to your question..." Claire looked directly into Black's glowing sapphire eyes and gave a nod. "If you can pull it off, I say yes... But, I want it to look like an accident. Deal?"

Black grinned with delight. "Deal."

* * *

When the convoy stopped for lunch at a small farmhouse, Claire decided to send Ada and Black for once. It was an unusual choice, but neither objected as they walked towards the house.

"How was your second encounter with Wolfpack?" Ada asked, slightly serious, but also slightly teasing.

Black smiled slightly, knowing that it was a teasing tone to a serious question. "I have a bit of an announcement about that, I told Claire I'd tell everyone together."

"I see." Ada nodded slowly, glancing at the farmhouse for a moment. "Can you smell any zombies around us?"

"Not around us... but I can't smell inside the house." Black sniffed the air, detecting nothing unusual. "I have an idea."

Ada raised an eyebrow, curious at the lack of further explanation. "And what kind of idea is it? Are you going to go knock on the front door?" She suggested sarcastically, only to receive a knowing smile in reply. "Alright then."

With that, Black calmly walked up to the front door, not even gripping her sheathed katana as she rapped her knuckles on the wooden door loudly.

Black focused her keen sense of hearing towards the interior, not a single sound came from the farmhouse, so she pounded her first against the wood, just to be sure.

Silence.

After a moment, Black turned and nodded. "Nothing. We're all good."

"I'll go tell Claire." Ada turned on her heel and jogged back towards the Hummer, relaying the message. Within a few minutes, the whole convoy was present and hurriedly eating their ration of food.

* * *

Alice had found Black sitting on the farmhouse porch with K-Mart, White and Jill, all of them taking some of each other's canned food with light hearted laughter. It appeared that Black's can of green peas as the most full, likely due to her superhuman reflexes and martial arts training.

"Having fun?" Alice joked as she joined them on the porch.

"Of course!" Black chirped with glee as she successfully stole another spoonful of K-Mart's beans. "I'm winning."

"Hey, where's your food, honey? Not hungry?" Jill noticed that Alice hadn't brought any food with her, finding it odd that Alice wasn't eating.

"Already finished." Alice dismissed the concern casually. "Hey, I got a question for the four of you." Alice indicated the nearby front door to the house. "I found a few things inside that were overlooked. Want to help me collect everything?"

"Aren't you Telekinetic? Why do you need us to help you?" K-Mart narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Alice was clearly hiding something.

"I was thrown against the bus, remember?" Alice smirked. "My head's still throbbing, so I don't plan on making my headache worse, at least not right now. Trust me, it's just some supplies and clothing."

"And you need the four of us?" Black smirked in amusement, raising an eyebrow at Alice's request.

"No, not all of you." Alice chuckled. "I'm just asking who wants to help, that's all." She rose to her feet before cheekily adding. "Besides, you're in the way."

Black smiled at her comment, then rose to her feet. Alice mentioned clothing, and she suddenly remembered the dominatrix outfit they found at the motel. She quickly decided that now was a perfect time to wear it.

"I'll help, just gimme a second to put this back in the Hummer." Black indicated her nearby Cannon, which was leaning against the railing of the porch.

"Upstairs, first door on the left." Alice nodded before heading inside the house to begin with her task.

Black grabbed her Cannon and jogged over to the Hummer, where Claire and Ada were eating in mutual silence.

"Did Alice tell you about the stuff she found inside?" Claire asked when Black approached. "She said she needed a hand, something about her headache from this morning..."

"Yeah, I'm giving her a hand. Just putting this away." Black indicated her weapon as she opened the rear door and slid her Cannon under the seat. She also quickly snatched her hidden outfit from the back corner, and wrapped her long tail around it before allowing her long black duster to conceal it from sight.

As Black walked back to the house, Claire and Ada watched her in silence, both thinking the same thing.

"She's hiding something." Ada had an odd mixture of pride, curiosity and amusement.

"How can you tell?" Claire asked, unable to tell HOW she knew that herself, but just instinctively KNEW it was true.

"She's hiding something in her tail, using her coat to hide it." Ada indicated the lack of exposed tail. "Smart girl, I'll give her that."

Once Black made her way to the second floor, she found Alice gathering some clothes from their places scattered on the bed.

"Start with the clothes?" Black asked, glancing at the outfit that Alice was creating. "Or are you doing something to them?"

"I thought White would look cute in this, like a little 'southern belle'... don't you agree?" Alice held up the short sleeved red flannel shirt and cut off jean shorts that were barely the length of Black's signature black short shorts.

Black's eyebrow shot straight upwards. "What about me? What would I look good in?" She asked with a cheeky grin replacing the moment of confusion.

"Let's see what we can find. Whoever had lived here had some seriously good taste in clothes." Alice winked. "But, I think you'd look good in an all black outfit. I can't really see you wearing anything besides black."

Black grinned knowingly. "Trust me, back in Japan, I wore black all the time. And I mean, ALL the time. My pyjamas were black, my school uniform was the 'dark' variant, and 95% of my wardrobe was black. Even my kimono was black with a white star on my chest."

"Well, I'll save this one for your sister. Do me a favour, see if there's a pair of cowboy boots around here, it'll complete the set for her." Alice smiled before continuing to design outfits from the selection she had laid out on the bed.

"I'll keep an eye out." Black agreed before turning to exit the room. "I'll check the other rooms, back in a few."

Alice gave a nod, still deciding what shirt to give to Claire's new pair of jeans...

Black checked the next room, quickly slipping inside and uncovering her hidden bundle. She had to act fast to get the dominatrix outfit on before Alice noticed.

Unwrapping the contents revealed that the outfit consisted of a black corset, a coiled bullwhip, a pair of handcuffs, and a black leather collar with a small padlock as an ornament. The remainder of the outfit was little more than tattered stockings, a pair of elbow length gloves, and a ballgag.

Tossing the stockings, gloves and ballgag aside, Black shrugged off her duster, removed her shoulder holster and placed them on a nearby desk. She tucked the handcuffs into her belt, then fastened the collar around her neck. But then she eyed the bullwhip with amusement. She had other uses for it besides bondage...

Black grabbed a nearby black tank top and pulled it over her head, finding it to be a bit tighter than she'd thought, but not uncomfortable. It hugged the shapely curve of her breasts snugly, and it stopped just above her navel.

'Now for the hard part...' Black turned her gaze to the corset, well aware of how it worked. After a moment, she carefully began to put it on, connecting every single hook &amp; eye clasp on her back, feeling her torso tightening ever so slightly and her restrained tits to rise up even further than they already did.

Taking a minute to get used to the corset's contours, Black slowly coiled the bullwhip and attacked it to the back of her belt. She left the rest of it, gathering her holster and duster before returning to Alice.

"What do you think?" Black slid around the open doorframe seductively, a teasing smile adorning her face. "It looks like mommy was really kinky."

Alice glanced up at her words, then her jaw dropped in shock.

"You... I, uh..." Alice tried to speak, but was at a loss for words. Black looked absolutely gorgeous, the corset and tight tank top making her tits almost as prominent as Jill's, and the collar and whip actually made Alice's mind and heart begin racing.

"There's also a ballgag, but I thought that I'd look really stupid trying to talk with it in my mouth." Black knew she had Alice gawking just like all the schoolboys that stared at Mato in Japan.

Success!

Alice took several difficult moments to calm down enough to slowly begin to speak, forcing the words from her mouth in a slow, deliberate manner.

"You look... absolutely gorgeous."

Black could tell Alice couldn't resist the outfit, but she slowly hook her index finger through one of the handcuffs and let it seductively dangle from her finger. "I also got a new toy... for our friend, the Fat Friar." She smirked before returning them to her belt. "But, now's not the time for that. I'll keep looking for those boots."

Black returned to the master bedroom again, this time intentionally searching for the boots Alice wanted for White's new outfit. After a quick search underneath the huge bed, she found a pair of black high heeled knee high boots that easily matched her new outfit.

Swiping the boots from the floor, Black sat down on the edge of the bed and compared the size of her own boots to these new ones. It was nearly identical!

"Gotta love having a popular shoe size." She smirked as she removed her boots and slipped into her new pair, humming the zipper up to full length and standing up.

With ease - and probably some assistance from her T-Virus - Black walked across the room and opened the wardrobe, finding a locked metal box. Sitting right beside it was a roll of duct tape, which she knew had a multitude of usages. She grabbed both and sat on the bed again, this time prying the box open with her clawed fingers and enhanced strength.

With a grunt, she yanked the lid right off, revealing a pistol and four loaded magazines. She withdrew the gun and checked the words engraved into the side.

Samurai Edge Model 92f Beretta 9x19mm.

"Perfect!" She snatched the gun's ammo from the box and replaced it with her M1911a1, including the .45 ACP ammo in her holster's pouches.

With such an excellent find, Black quickly grabbed the duct tape and closed the wardrobe. At that moment, Alice leaned into the doorway.

"Claire said five more minutes, then we're leaving."

"Okay, I found some duct tape. No cowboy boots though." Black held up the tape before tossing it to Alice. "Let's check that other room's closet, see if there's a pair in there, then we'll leave."

"Shit, I forgot to check the closet." Alice caught the tape and returned to the other room, Black right at her heels, shoving the M1911a1 into what little free space was availible in the back of her belt, and quickly hid the three magazines down her cleavage. Considering the depth, it was not that hard to do.

Alice slid the closet door open, and right before her eyes, was a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"What's your shoe size? I know White'll have the same as you, given the fact she's your twin."

"Size six." Black answered. "Those look like they'll fit her." She gave an approving nod, confident in her assessment.

"Alright, let's get our loot and get going." Alice smiled for a moment as she grabbed the boots and the outfit for White. "Next stop, one cute Neko!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wolfpack to start, then it's the convoy for the rest of the chapter. Now, before you get into the story, I have a few things to say. Firstly, I've been uploading this story's chapters as soon as I've finished them. What that means, is if I write two chapters in a single day, I also upload those two chapters at the same time. If, on the other side of that coin, I don't write for a week or two, then I won't upload anything for that time.**

**Secondly, and this is related to the story, I have used a reference picture for a particular moment later in this chapter. It's a piece of fan art for Hatsune Miku and Rin Kagamine, based on the Vocaloid song, Magnet. However, when I wrote out the particular moment in question, I decided to draw the scene myself, since Inspiration decided to strike me with a sledgehammer :P**

**Finally, I will post a link to my drawing on my Bio, here, as I work on it. But for now, keep reading, and I hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

Wolfpack, Insane, and Rex had walked for several hours until stopping at an old church, each of them ready to rest, save for Insane herself.

"Spectre, what is their current location?" Insane asked as she gestured for Rex to lower her to the ground when they stopped at the front door of the church. He did without hesitation, and stood in silence. Mistress seemed displeased at their escort of black clad soldiers, so he waited for his instructions.

Spectre and Lupo exchanged a glance for a moment, but a silent nod from Lupo was all that was needed. He began to manipulate the device on his left arm, which gave a single beep before displaying a GPS feed locked onto their successful tag.

"They're... 30 miles... from us... Still... on the roads." Spectre replied, his gaze still examining his sensors. "Considering... this church is... a landmark... I think... they're... going to stop... here."

Insane glanced at Lupo, who was considering how to move forward. If they did indeed stay at the church, traps could be laid, possibly even more tags. They still had 11 of Four-Eyes' darts remaining, so could they pull it off?

"Your thoughts, Lupo?" Insane was considering a similar strategy, but wanted to make sure it would work.

"We could set up some more tagging traps, you have given Beltway those grenades, right?" Lupo's gaze drifted to Beltway's belt, where all of his grenades were visible.

"I have, yes. Four of them." Insane replied right away.

"Vector, you have a spare motion sensor, yes?" Lupo glanced at Vector, who was listening in his customary silence. He nodded once. "How about we set up one of his sensors inside, and rig a grenade to go off using the sensor?"

"I can do that, Mama Wolf." Beltway grinned behind his mask. "Yo, toss me a sensor, Vector."

Vector reached into his vest and withdrew one of the small spheres, then threw it to Beltway, only to have Insane snatch it in midair.

"First, we need to check inside for where to put it." Insane slowly handed the device to Beltway. "Rex, darling, be a dear and help Beltway and Vector."

Rex slowly turned his gaze towards the two soldiers she indicated, then gave a single nod. "Yes, Mistress..."

Beltway and Vector exchanged a glance, but said nothing as the huge T-103 followed them inside the church, leaving only Spectre with the women outside.

"Insane, this isn't an order... but why does Rex call you 'Mistress' like that?" Four-Eyes was curious, having heard it three times since she'd tamed Rex the previous night.

Insane raised an eyebrow, amused by the question, but at the same time, unwilling to answer it entirely truthfully.

"For once, I don't really know." Insane replied. "The first time he said it, I was more shocked that he could speak than what he'd called me. I guess when he was still human, he was into BDSM... who knows?"

Four-Eyes seemed satisfied by the reply, and turned her attention to withdrawing one of her darts for Beltway and Vector. "I'll give them the dart, be right back."

Lupo gave a nod, her eyes narrowed at Insane's subtle lie. She could tell, like any mother could, when someone was lying. However, at that moment, Insane turned back to Lupo and began to speak, bringing her focus back to the matter at hand.

"I'm sure you're aware, Lupo, but we should get moving as soon as the trap is set. Once we've tagged them, we can begin to think of a more aggressive tactic, possibly even planning to capture one of them." Insane explained, her hands on her hips as she talked.

Lupo nodded in agreement. "For now, let's tag them, then we can get in contact with Command, see if they can talk to Wong to verify."

"Ada Wong... Black Cat's aunt, no less." Insane nodded in understanding. "Unless I'm mistaken, it's possible that Wong is no longer acting as our spy. Considering that her target, Black Cat, is her last remaining family."

"I doubt it, clone." Bertha spoke up suddenly, her masked gaze locked onto Insane's face. "Wong met us in Raccoon City, and she said it herself, she's never been on good terms with her family. The possibilities of her betraying Black Cat are as likely as your big _boyfriend_ calling you his Mistress." Bertha smirked behind her mask as Insane minutely blushed at the reference to Rex's submissiveness and Insane's domineering personality.

"Lupo... Target is... approaching steadily... They should... be... here... in two hours, at... least." Spectre quickly broke up the rising tension between Insane and Bertha by informing Lupo about the tag's signal progress.

"Thank you, Spectre. We're going to find some place to establish contact with Command as soon as they're finished." Lupo indicated the church with her hand. "Beltway, how much longer?" She tapped her earpiece, speaking to the three inside.

"Almost finished, Mama Wolf. Just a few more seconds, then we're good." Beltway replied, then a moment later, he added. "Finished. Vector's sensor is rigged to one of my tag grenades, and the dart is loaded inside the grenade."

"Good. We're moving out." Lupo replied, then started walking away from the church as the rest of the team filed out of the church, with Rex at the back. "Insane, let's go."

Given a direct order, Insane quickly returned to her perch atop Rex, following the french woman in silence, her mind racing with possible attack plans to take down their targets, until one particular plan came to mind. One that would succeed with all three of them... It was so simplistic, Insane was almost angry she hadn't thought of it sooner.

* * *

Claire drove in a comfortable silence, having topped off the Hummer's fuel tank from Chase's tanker before they left the farmhouse. So far, it was smooth sailing to their next rest stop. Even Black's signature stoic expression was replaced by a cheeky smirk, no thanks to her new outfit.

"Remind me again why you decided to taunt us like that?" Claire teased Black with a glance in the rear view mirror. "Or did you try taking a leaf out of my books?"

"I have my reasons..." Black smirked as she crossed her legs into an extremely sassy pose. "But, then again, I was considering getting a new outfit ever since my escape from Umbrella. All my stuff just felt... _tainted_... just like the lab."

"I know what you mean." Alice smirked knowingly. "Even I felt it after we rescued the two of you." She put her arms around both Black and White's shoulders, like a pimp. "Umbrella's labs are fucking

"Hey, Alice... I forgot to ask you something a while ago, and it just came back to me." Black glanced at Alice's face as she spoke. "How did you know that I needed to drink blood, yet you need to eat meat yourself to suppress the T-Virus?"

"That's easy." Alice replied, giving Black a teasing smile that revealed the tips of her sharpened teeth. "Your teeth gave it away."

"Bullshit! Prove it, Alice!" K-Mart spoke up suddenly. "I've had my tongue all over both of your mouths, your teeth are the exact same."

Alice grinned widely, showing more of her teeth in the process. "Open your mouth, Kiddo. You too, White."

Both Neko's glanced at each other for a moment, unsure of Alice's intentions, but after a mutual nod, they opened their mouths widely, revealing their four sharp fangs, exactly like that of a stereotypical vampire. The rest of their teeth were unchanged.

"Notice how both of them have four fangs, like a vampire?" Alice gently removed her arms from around their shoulders for a moment to gesture for K-Mart to examine them. "It's one of the consistent mutations I've seen, and after witnessing the differences in teeth design to attack patterns, I've learned that there are at least three forms of ingested suppression." She returned her arms around their shoulders as K-Mart leaned around the seat to get a better look.

"Okay...?" K-Mart raised an eyebrow, her gaze closely scrutinizing the twins' mouths. "So what about yours?"

"I'll explain after I show you the difference first." Alice smiled in an unintentionally seductive way, then opened her mouth wide, simultaneously tightening her grip on the twins, bringing them into a near embrace, but kept both of their mouths on display.

After a few seconds of glancing between their mouths, K-Mart finally realized what made them different.

"All of your teeth are fangs..." K-Mart concluded in amazement. "Why is..."

"Mine are meant to rip and tear apart flesh and meats." Alice closed her mouth to explain. "Theirs are designed to attack the jugular, puncturing the artery and draining the victim of blood."

As Alice explained the differences, White finally realized what she needed to do to suppress her own T-Virus. She just had to join Black when she drank hers!

"So that's how you knew about what she needed... but how did you notice her teeth?" Claire asked, having been present at the time Black became a Neko. She didn't remember ever seeing Black opening her mouth wide enough to reveal her fangs.

"I notice more than I let on, Claire." Alice grinned knowingly. "But, enough of that. It's about time we start to find a nice church for that little surprise for the Fat Friar."

"If I see one, I'll make sure we stop there, okay?" Claire smiled slightly. "But for now, let's just relax. It isn't time for a break quite yet."

* * *

Several hours later, as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, Claire had finally spotted an old sign that announced a church a few miles up the road. By sheer luck, no less.

"Bingo! Alice, Black... Got one." Claire spoke up, which awoke both of them, their faces wore matching sinister grins. "He's all yours, but this means you two aren't eating dinner, are you?"

"Not likely." Black shook her head. "Anyway, Alice, you bring fatass inside, I'll sneak in after you and get the jump on him. Alright?" As she spoke, she took the roll of duct tape from earlier that day and reached into her sleeve, removing her hidden Tanto's sheath from within. She then shrugged off her duster and used the duct tape to fasten her knife sheath onto her right shoulder strap for her holster.

"Sounds good. But, I'll bet he requests to go inside himself." Alice held up her index finger for a moment, a smile creeping onto her face. Just as she spoke, Claire's radio sounded out, coming from the bus. It was Jill.

"Claire, there's a guy here asking to speak with you. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure, put him on." Claire kept her tone level as she responded to the call.

"Miss Redfield, I humbly request your permission to cleanse the house of my Lord in lieu of our stay." It was - just as Alice said moments before - Father Michelangelo. "The Holy Spirit is calling upon me for this task, all I ask you is to allow my obedience to my Lord."

"I'm sending someone with you, I don't want you going in alone." Claire replied flatly. "Otherwise, I'm sending the twins."

"As you wish, Miss Redfield." Michelangelo replied without objection, leaving Alice to smugly grin in triumph.

"I'll bet you he begs for mercy." K-Mart suddenly grinned in a very sadistic manner. "What do you think he'll start screaming about first? Demons?"

"He won't have the chance to even draw enough breath to scream." Black replied darkly, hopping out of the Hummer so that Alice could join the priest inside.

Alice unsheathed both of her kukris as the priest approached, holding a bible in one hand, and a large crucifix in the other. When he saw that Alice was joining him, he hesitated for half a pace, but quickly regained his composure as he strode towards the church's large double doors.

Moments after they'd entered the building, Black vanished from sight, already inside by the time that anyone had even noticed she was gone.

Alice could already tell that there wasn't any active zombies inside, but there were several recently killed ones scattered around the main hall. She crouched down and picked up a shell casing from an assault rifle, checking the surface until she found an octagon engraved into the percussion cap, meaning that it was Umbrella issued ammo.

Her mind jumped to Wolfpack, but she disregarded the thought, since Wolfpack also had Rex, who clearly did the majority of their fighting.

As she assessed the corpses, Michelangelo had wandered to the altar, genuflecting in respect towards the depiction of Jesus on the cross. Alice could hear him praying as he walked to the altar, and a glance upwards revealed an amusing sight above him.

Black was crawling above him on a shadowy support beam, moving with such a fluidly feline grace that it almost seemed like she was crawling seductively, her tail and hips swaying sensually behind her the whole time.

"In thy holy name, I cleanse this place! Bring your divine light into this dark place, cast away the darkness of evil taint! I pray in the name of the Lord. Amen." Michelangelo closed his bible and hung his head in silent prayer, holding his crucifix together with both hands.

Black started to laugh to herself in silence. She'd never liked the fatass, but from up here, it seemed like the idiot was almost comical in his prayer. Then again, it was pretty likely he was crazy at this point, to still believe in the divine, after two years of the outbreak.

"Now I raise my hands to thine divine light, I humbly accept your wisdom, awash in your Holy Spirit, and I bathe in your divine blood..." Michelangelo threw his head back, staring straight upwards, only to lock eyes with a grinning Black.

"Speaking of blood..." Black taunted as Alice slowly closed the doors with her Telekinesis, grinning as she slowly approached the altar.

Michelangelo had half a mind to go for his gun, but since he was frozen with terror, his mind seemed to stop working.

With a snarl, Black dove off the beam, extending her claws and baring her fangs as she latched onto Michelangelo's jugular and used the momentum to land on his back, causing him to slam down onto the altar, splattering the surface with crimson blood as she mercilessly tore his neck apart with her claws and teeth, covering herself with his blood.

"It has become apparent that you're not welcome in the convoy anymore. As such, you were specifically chosen to fuel both of our T-Virus', which means you are _absolutely_~ screwed." Alice spoke in a sugary tone as she watched the priest's eyes following her as she walked around the altar, ignoring the sounds of Black eating and slurping up his blood as it spilled all over the surface of the altar and onto the floor. "Don't worry, I'm sure your God will take pity on you, considering that you had no chance of leaving this place alive."

Michelangelo's guttural breathing ended with one final sigh, his body finally going limp as Black came up for some air, letting out several desperate gasps, her chest heaving as she panted heavily.

"Now, now, finish your dinner, otherwise you won't be getting any dessert!" Alice teasingly chastised Black as she joined her in feasting on the fat corpse, quickly becoming covered in the spray from Black's over enthusiastic and messy eating.

As they indulged, neither noticed the church's door opening, revealing White sneaking inside, unbeknownst to even Claire or K-Mart. She'd snuck away and entered to find her sister and Alice ravaging the remains of the priest, both covered in bright red blood that made her lightheaded with desire.

Black came up for air once again, then caught sight of her twin. With a bloody face that dripped seductively, she beckoned White to come forward with one finger.

White quickly approached, only for Black's hand to flash out and pull her into a passionate kiss, her mouth quickly filled by the succulent flavour of blood. She moaned with desire, pulling Black closer by the hips as they made out with each other.

Alice chuckled as she tore the shirt from Michelangelo's corpse and viciously impaled her hand through his chest like a blade, wrenching his ribs apart so that she could engorge upon his organs.

But, at that moment, White and Black separated, and White saw her chance, snatching Michelangelo's heart right from his chest cavity, and offered her prize to her sister with a heavy lidded, sensual stare.

Black grinned as she gently took the heart into her fingertips with White, then both of them took a bite, as if it was a big juicy apple. The residual blood inside slid down their cheeks, dripping down into their cleavage below as Alice tore apart more of the flesh, unaware of the sexual display that was going on before her very eyes.

As the sisters moaned together, Alice heard them and glanced up to see them in the middle of their delicious heart, and almost immediately, Alice felt a wave of arousal hit her at the sight of the near twincest. The blood oozing into their tits, their moans, and the heavenly scent of fresh blood and meat was making Alice horny as fucking Hell. In fact...

Black and White snapped out of their reverie when Alice joined them in feasting upon the heart. It only took moments for them to finish eating it, and not even a second afterwards to give up on resisting their urges. Alice grabbed Black by the back of the head and pulled her in for a kiss, moaning almost instantly.

But at that moment, Alice's radio went off, and Claire's voice broke their panting and gasps.

"You finished yet? How's it looking inside?"

Black glanced at the remains of the fat priest, and an idea struck her. She quickly dashed to the nearest zombie corpse, and hauled it over top of their meal, then impaled her Tanto through the zombie's head, and pulled Michelangelo's revolver out of his holster, and smirked at Alice and White.

"Ready to fake his death?" Black smirked before planting the gun in his hand, making it seem like he'd been attacked by the zombie, but Black had killed it a second too late. "Oh, who the fuck am I fooling?! He was _DELICIOUS_!" Her eyes lit up with glee, licking her fingers seductively, her gaze locked on Alice's face. "To be completely fair, Alice... You kissed me first. Looks like I win our bet." Her face broke into a sly grin as she savoured her bloody fingers, and her sweet victory.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will have a sex scene, but for now, just enjoy the dead priest and the carnivorous twincest :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Almost this entire chapter is a sex scene. Hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

The bloodied twins had to carefully hide themselves in the sitting room on the second floor of the church, since the rest of the convoy didn't need to know that they'd eaten the fatass sprawled out on the altar when they'd arrived. In fact, many people laughed when Alice explained that she'd been checking the second floor at the time, leaving the priest undefended.

"Serves him right!" "I've had enough of his crap!" "He was a waste of space!"

Long story short... He wasn't going to be missed... or buried.

So, while the rest of the convoy gathered in the main hall for the night, Claire, Jill, Alice, Ada and the extremely bloodied and highly aroused twins gathered in the upstairs sitting room, since now was finally the time for Black to reveal her announcement about Wolfpack.

"I'll get straight to the point." Black spoke in a level voice, forcing her raging body to remain calm. Just a bit longer, then she'd be alright. "They made another clone of me. Calls herself Insane. And from my quick chat with her, she's the brains behind Wolfpack, and she's also controlling Rex."

"Controlling Rex?" Ada and Claire raised an eyebrow, but Jill gave the answer they needed.

"Probably some form of Telepathy, I heard this really high pitched sound when that Rex guy walked back to them. And I swear I heard him say 'Yes, Mistress...' when he was leaving."

"It's more than likely. I mean, compare these two. Speed and strength." Alice indicated the squirming twins. "I myself am Telekinetic. this, Insane, or whatever, is clearly Telepathic to those with the T-Virus in them. Jill has a tiny amount in her body, and she heard the same sound I did, a high pitched ringing."

"We heard it too." Black nodded, taking a deep breath as her gaze accidentally drifted towards Jill's exposed cleavage. Not yet... Just a bit longer... She could do it...

"Alright, we'll have to keep our guard up. We can't expect things to go as smoothly as they did that time." Claire had her arms behind her back as she spoke, but then stretched her arms over her head for a moment. "Well, I'm beat, see you ladies in the morning."

With that, Claire and Ada, who had been nearest to the door anyway, left. Only Jill remained, already sensing the sudden shift in the air between the twins and Alice.

"Look, I'm not stupid. He must've been some seriously delicious meat if you had to fake his death." Jill smirked. "So tell you what... I join in... I stay quiet. I won't tell anyone you ate the priest. Deal?"

Black instantly shook her head, White looked hopeful, but Alice remained silent.

"White, I know you'd agree, and you're no surprise either, Kiddo... But I think that blackmailing us, Jill, isn't a good idea." Alice flicked her gaze towards Jill's cocky grin. "Besides, two of us are lesbians. No cocks at all. Where do you plan to shove it in the first place?" Alice cocked an eyebrow pointedly at Jill, who smiled as White shifted in her seat, squirming.

"I know a spot or two..." Jill grinned, giving White a minuscule nod before White was suddenly in her arms, already passionately kissing Jill upon impact as Jill stumbled back onto a nearby couch.

Alice wasn't stupid. Out of the three of them with the T-Virus coursing through their blood, she knew she was strongest on terms of mental capabilities, such as her willpower, Telekinesis and sonar-like ability to locate the T-Virus. However... she wasn't nearly as agile or strong as the twins, respectively. So, the next thing she knew, she was being held against the wall, Black's long fingers curled around her wrists and her tongue invading Alice's mouth.

Alice figured that seeing White's quick start made Black furious, and an amusing thought about sibling rivalry fluttered into her head before Black's cashmere soft tail caressed ever so gently along her collarbone, sending a shiver through her body that instantly swatted her previous thoughts away. The only thing in her head was the fact she was currently pinned against the wall...

With a quick shift of her weight, Alice managed to break Black's narrow stance, simultaneously reversing their positions so that Alice herself was in control.

With razor thin pupils, Black's eyes narrowed, locking eyes with Alice in a test of resolve. Neither were willing to submit, so their moment of steamy making out quickly became a fiery battle for dominance between two deadly predators. The cunning Alice versus the lethal Black.

Black's left eye sparked for a moment with blue fire, then she quickly hooked her foot around Alice's ankle, giving it a hefty pull that broke their grapple, forcing Alice to stumble for a split second. In that second, Black flattened herself against Alice's back, reaching around her waist to unbuckle her belt while also groping her left tit using her right arm. She also decided to exact her revenge, and clamped her mouth down onto Alice's shoulder, giving her flushed flesh a powerful suck before Alice managed to escape her hold as her belt fell to the floor with a dull thump.

Alice and Black continued to viciously fight-fuck each other, but over on the couch, Jill and White were significantly more peaceful in their interactions. Jill was still laying on her back, gently nibbling on White's lower lip, one hand on White's cheek, the other on her lower back, acutely aware of White's Sig P226 pistol tucked into the back of her belt.

"Jill..." White was blushing vividly, her body barely able to contain the raging T-Virus for much longer. "Please..." She needed more, this wasn't enough.

"It's okay, I've got you." Jill whispered softly, quickly sliding her hand down White's neck to caress and fondle her breasts through her blood covered bikini. She also decided to disregard the need to replace White's outfit for the time being. Right now, the clothes were not necessary...

Jill gently brushed her lips against White's, using her hand around White's back to smoothly pull the strings for her bikini loose. The garment quickly came loose, and a flick of her wrist send it fluttering out of the way.

White's breathing was picking up, her excitement and arousal beginning to fog her brain. Jill quickly went to work by pulling White in close by grabbing her by the ass with both hands, her actions rewarding her with a cute little squeak as White shifted onto Jill's lap.

White let out a pent up groan when she felt Jill's erection beginning to swell through her bodysuit. She needed her prize, but her prize wasn't ready just yet.

Jill smiled as she broke off from kissing White, and instead lowered her mouth to White's left breast, softly breathing onto her small perky nipple, hardening it instantaneously. White bit her lip as her nipple was quickly jolted by Jill's tongue, just barely touching her flesh.

A few more tiny licks brought out a whimper, and Jill enveloped the rock hard nipple in her lips, eliciting the most sexually aroused sounding moan out of White's mouth yet. Her erection nearly exploded with pleasure when White's moan reached her ears, and it must be pretty obvious for White that Jill had a raging boner that probably rivaled the three of their Virus' arousal in intensity.

"Jill... p-please... I... More..." White struggled to speak, the waves of pleasure assaulting her body plus the knowledge of Jill's own intense arousal sitting between her legs was putting White's body into a high. At this rate, she'd be a blubbering mess in no time flat.

With a grunt, Alice grappled with Black, both still fighting out their stalemate, despite the fact that roughly half their respective outfits was strewn around the floor. Black, having ignited her flaming eye, wasn't even capable of stopping now. She wanted... No. She NEEDED to fuck Alice, and fuck Alice, she shall!

Alice, however, was growing even more aroused by the challenge. Their showdown for control was giving her such a rush, she needed more! Her Telekinesis wouldn't give her such a thrill, given the unfairness it held in such a contest of willpower.

With a flick of her tail to the face, Black distracted Alice enough to grab ahold of Alice's arms and pulled her into a bear hug, lifting her up off the floor and roughly slamming her back against the wall.

Alice quickly spread her legs widely around Black's hips, locking her thighs together tightly as she leaned her weight to the side, causing them both to fall onto the floor, with Alice still straddling Black upon impact.

With a growl of frustration, Black went for Alice's shoulders, but Alice recognized the move from Black's fight with Ada when they'd been reunited. With a glint of glee in her eyes, Alice blocked both of her hands and forced them down against the floor, effectively pinning Black on the floor the same way Black had initially pinned her against the wall.

With a snarl, Black fought to escape, but the heat, adrenaline and excitement was quickly fading, as was her rage. Her flaming eye quickly sputtered out and died, leaving both of them panting for breath, their bodies finally at their limits from arousal and exhaustion. Neither said anything, just staring at each other from only a few inches apart.

Alice quickly smiled, having been in control when they mutually ran out of steam. She was the winner, but her smile was quickly occupied by Black's lips as Black leaned forward and began to kiss Alice. Not like moments ago, forcefully and for control... but softly, lovingly. Like a lover, not a rival.

Just as quickly as when they'd begun fighting, Alice and Black were suddenly so close it was hard to tell whose arms were which, grabbing, fondling, and caressing each other without breaking apart at the lips. Even Black's tail was stroking and acting like one of their hands, the silky smooth and incredibly soft hairs of her tail sending shivers and jolts throughout both of their bodies where ever it could reach.

White finally managed to peel Jill out of her bodysuit like a banana, which caused her now painfully hardened erection to stand tall and proud, the veins adorning the shaft visibly throbbing in time with Jill's racing heart.

Without a moment of hesitation, White began to slowly lower herself onto Jill's shaft, mostly for satisfying herself, but also since it was quite clear to her that Jill's throbbing erection was unbearable, almost agonizingly painful.

Jill slowly guided White down by placing her hands on White's hips, both of them biting their lower lips until neither could progress further. White was quivering, torn between the sudden pain and the raging arousal. Her breathing was ragged, but she took two steadying breaths before forcefully plunging herself to the bottom of Jill's length.

Jill let out a groan, the nearly painful tightness was only matched by the explosion of pleasure electrifying her entire body. For a moment, her eyes rolled back until she managed to inhale again, returning to the present, ready to begin.

White had both of her hands flat on Jill's toned stomach, her head down low and her long hair concealing her face as she steeled herself to start withdrawing herself from Jill's length. With excruciating slowness, she pulled herself up, only to stop just before allowing the mushroom head to leave her slit. Without pause, she slammed her hips back down the length of Jill's shaft, slowly building up a rhythm as Jill grew accustomed to her unusual tightness. In fact, her body was quickly adapting to the girth and length of Jill's member much faster than their previous time together.

With their respective pains beginning to subside, both Jill and White worked up their rhythm in mere moments, letting out moans and gasps in a near endless stream until Jill decided to give White another hickey on the other side of her neck.

Jill's mouth against her burning flesh sent White into a shivering high, her mouth suddenly falling silent and began drooling profusely, unable to dam the flow until the high itself died down a few moments later.

Panting and letting out an adorable moan every so often, White easily kept up with Jill's rapid thrusts, but her tail was swaying back and forth behind her restlessly, untouched, and highly agitated. With a quick grab, Jill's long fingers curled around the base of White's tail, causing a powerful bolt of pure electrifying pleasure to course through White's entire body, completely paralyzing her in mid-thrust. Her eyes glazed over as she was quaked by a surging orgasm, once again drooling profusely as she shook and panted for breath.

Jill gently caressed her fingers along White's jawline, waiting out her high when a glint of blue sparkling behind White's back caught her eye. A split second later, Black had sinuously conformed herself to White's back, grinning mischievously as White finally recovered - no thanks to her sister's touch - panting heavily.

"Onee-sama..." White spoke breathlessly, only glancing at Black's cheeky grin for a moment before Black locked lips with her twin, eliciting a small squeak of surprise when Black's hands reached around her body, one fondling her tit, the other gently teasing her hardened clit, both sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body.

Jill continued with her thrusting, but kept a wary eye out for Alice, who was yet to reveal herself. After a moment or two, Jill felt Alice slide up behind Black's back, releasing an obviously satisfied sigh.

"Don't mind me, just enjoying the show." Alice winked teasingly before imitating Black's own grip on her twin onto Black herself, thus creating a chain.

However, with careful timing, Alice also grasped Black's swaying tail with her Telekinesis, and without even a glance, guided it down to her raging clit, using the end of her tail like a super soft dildo. In mere moments, the end of Black's tail was unceremoniously shoved inside of her body. The only reaction that Black gave to that was a tiny gasp and momentarily going cross-eyed at the tight fit.

Jill gave up on restraining herself. It was obvious that the combination of herself and her sister was beginning to take its toll on White. She was sweating profusely, drooling, and tensing with each wave of pleasure assaulting her body. So, with everything she had left, Jill began to recklessly pound herself into White, as hard and as fast as she could, trying to send White over the edge - and hopefully Alice and Black as well - before she herself reached her limit.

Black sensed it too, likewise doubling her efforts to send White over, quickly matching Jill's crescendo rhythm with her hands, but allowed Alice to continue at her own pace. The two of them weren't finished quite yet...

At that moment, White went completely rigid, her eyes wide open as her pupils became wide as saucers. Her voice gave out entirely for several seconds of silence, trying to make any sort of sound without success. It was then eclipsed by a sudden scream of pure ecstasy as her body went limp and she passed out. A grunt from Jill signaled that she too had finally finished, her teeth gritted together as she came inside White.

Black chuckled as her twin's body went completely limp in her arms. Even Alice smiled when Jill flopped backwards onto the couch, out of breath.

"You still gonna keep your mouth shut, Jill?" Alice taunted as she played with Black's clit with one hand, the other pinching her nipple, which caused Black to suddenly gasp out in surprise.

"I can... barely... breathe, Alice..." Jill panted for breath, easing herself out of White as gently as she could, her body hypersensitive and rubbed raw. After a momentary pause, she extracted her length entirely, albeit with a sharp inhale of pain.

"Well, that just leaves you..." Alice turned her glowing gaze down to her trapped lover. "Doesn't it?"

Black knew right away that she was trapped. No amount of her superhuman feline agility, martial arts skills, or even simply struggling could make her succeed in escaping Alice's clutches...

Then again, who would want to escape when there was raw, unrestrained, dominating sex involved behind that glowing gaze?

Not her, that's for damn sure...

* * *

**A/N: And that's all... for now... :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N\; Short chapter, I know, I know. But this is a pivotal chapter, and I am beginning to decide the final outcome of events... Meaning the story is gonna end... eventually.**

* * *

Headache... Sore... Tired... All of the above...

It was the collective states that Black, White, Jill and Alice - in that order - awoke the next morning, only a few minutes past sunrise.

Black, having passed out almost laying on top of Alice, was content to continue laying where she was, despite her pounding headache. In fact, she was the first of them to wake up by several minutes. She enjoyed the peaceful silence, it was soothing for her headache.

White's eyes slowly opened minutes later, laying on the couch with a blanket covering herself. Laying behind White with her arm draped over her shoulder was Jill, barely awake at the same time as being practically semi-conscious from exhaustion and poor sleep.

But, the cream of the crop was Alice. She awoke last, groaning in pain and was barely able to move. She was sore, exhausted, and had a headache that was even more agonizing than Black's.

"Who else feels like crap?" Jill mumbled, forcing her eyes to open with everything she had in her... which wasn't much.

"I've got a headache, I can barely move, and I also have a certain Neko laying on top of me..." Alice opened one eye to stare pointedly at Black. "C'mon, get up."

"Too bad." Black replied sassily. "You're comfortable."

Alice's eyes lit up with her usual blue glow, signalling that she was charging up her Telekinesis. "I may be comfortable, but I'm also Telekinetic, in case you've forgotten..."

Black's teasing smirk quickly changed to an 'oh shit' expression as she scrambled away from Alice. She wasn't a fan of floating in the air, to be totally honest.

"Smart kitty." Alice's eyes returned to normal as she got herself up from the floor where the pair had somehow improvised a pile of blankets into some sort of bedding. "I don't care what Claire orders for today... I'm too far gone to even try fighting a few zombies, let alone Wolfpack or Insane."

"Well, I'm fairly operational, so you enjoy your day off." Black grinned cheekily as she began to collect her scattered clothing and gear.

"What's this I hear about a day off?" Claire's voice spoke up as the door suddenly opened. "Unless there's a good reason, nobody is getting a day off. Not in my convoy."

"You're up early, Claire." Black commented as she gathered her gear.

"I was on guard duty." Claire replied, and judging by her tone, someone had failed their duties, so she took over. "So, who's taking the day off?"

"That would be me." Alice replied, slowly getting up from the floor. "We... kinda overdid it last night, and I took the brunt of it."

Claire's eyes flickered to Black, but she said nothing for a moment as she considered this detail. "As long as you're out of commission, do you mind doing some guard duty tonight? Apparently _someone_ is having trouble staying awake long enough for our protection."

"I can kick their ass too, if you want." Alice gave a nod as she smirked. None of those present could deny she had quite an intimidating presence at times. "Who is it?"

"It's... K-Mart, isn't it?"

Everyone turned to see that White had spoken. Even more surprising was the fact that she was correct.

"K-Mart fell asleep while she was on guard duty?! Ha ha ha ha!" Black started laughing, her eyes quickly filling with tears. "You enjoy your day off, Alice. I'll talk to her."

"Sh-should I come too?" White quickly sat upright, only to suddenly be pulled down by Jill, causing White to let out a surprised meow. "Nyaan~!"

"Let your sister handle it, okay?" Jill whispered softly, intentionally pressing her tits against White's back to fortify her suggestion. The embrace was gentle, but was restraining just enough to make White hesitate.

White just instinctively knew Black was planning to do more than just speak with K-Mart. However, she couldn't muster up the courage to decline Jill's loving embrace. Her ears flattened against her head in submission, and she watched as Black walked out to find K-Mart.

It didn't take very long for Black to locate a sleeping K-Mart downstairs in the empty main hall, seated on a pew near the altar with her MP5 resting in her limp hands.

A suddenly sadistic idea entered Black's mind, so she bent down close to K-Mart's ear and began moaning sexually.

It only took a few short moans to wake K-Mart up with bright red cheeks, but quick as a flash, she was restrained by Black, who was grinning in triumph.

"Black?! What are you doing?!" K-Mart realized she'd been tricked, trapped, and 'trolled' all at once.

"Delivering a message from Claire."

"Oh..." K-Mart instantly realized her mistake. "Shit."

"You fell asleep, so she took over your guard duty." Black explained the details of her imminent punishment. "So I'm here to give your punishment."

"Punishment?!" K-Mart knew better than to try escaping. Past experience taught her the futility of trying... Not to mention that it seemed to bolster Black's sense of sadism.

"I'll even let you choose this time." Black's fanged smile was incredibly intimidating. "Pain... or... Pleasure."

"Pain!?"

"Excellent..." Black's smile widened, but she suddenly heard movement behind her and twisted around to see Ada leaning on a pillar.

"You might dress like it, but I know for a fact you're no dominatrix." Ada smirked, having been watching the whole time since Black had arrived.

"What, and you are? Ha!" Black taunted with a swish of her tail.

"Considering that I can stop whatever you're doing without even saying anything, yes. I believe I am a dominatrix." Ada replied instantly, which silenced Black once again. "Case in point."

Black couldn't find anything to counter Ada's point. For whatever reason, Black obeyed Ada's authority. She just couldn't stop herself.

"Now, I'm sure you'd like to keep tormenting K-Mart, but don't you think it's a better idea to leave those... urges, for someone more durable and strong-willed? Someone like... Alice?" Ada smirked, but suddenly a hand on her shoulder made her stiffen in surprise.

"Speak of the devil, and she shall appear." Alice taunted in a low voice. "Lest ye be damned, silence is prefered."

"Alice... a little help?" K-Mart glanced from Alice to Black pointedly, but Black released K-Mart's wrists instantly.

"She's right though, K-Mart. You did fuck up last night." Alice sat on the pew and smoothly slid down the length of the smooth wood using her Telekinesis, coming to a flawless halt with one arm around K-Mart's back. "Claire took over your shift, and she's a bit pissed."

"So that's it? Why go through the hassle of that bullshit if that's all you needed to tell me, Black?!" K-Mart glared at Black, who smirked without looking at her angry expression.

"I thought it would be funny."

"Well it wasn't, Kiddo." Alice shook her head. "In fact, it was damn near cruel."

"Well, I fucked up. I get it." Black put one hand on her hip as she waved a hand indifferently. "Now if you don't mind, there's two zombies outside of the front doors. I'll be right back."

With that, Black marched down the central aisle and unsheathed her katana and her tanto in each hand, then transfered her tanto to her tail as she extended the claws of her left hand.

Everyone watched her approach the doors idly, trusting her capabilities and agility, but the doors were thrown wide open before she reached them...

Black stopped dead in her tracks, shocked confusion painted all over her face. There wasn't anybody there... wait...

Oh shit!

"WOLFPACK!" Black yelled as she spotted a faint shimmer in the air. She'd gotten lucky, noticing Vector's stealth camouflage right away, and quickly went for her Cannon, which she had brought inside the church and leaned on one of the pews near the entrance.

The only two people that had weapons other than Black were K-Mart and Alice. But neither of them could see Vector, nor the rest of Wolfpack for the matter. But, Alice could easily sense the presence of the T-Virus other than Black's.

"It's an Advanced Hunter! Black, use your Virus senses! They're B.O.W's!" Alice called as she vaulted over the bench, confiscating K-Mart's MP5 in the process.

"Hunter?! It's Vector! What the fuck are you talking about?!" Black grabbed her Cannon with her free hand, unsheathing her Blade, now fully armed with all three of her blades, her ears and nose in high gear. She couldn't see Vector, but he still made noise... and breathed.

With a blue flash, Black's eye ignited, and she suddenly realized that through the cyan flames, she could clearly see an odd hunchbacked reptilian creature with beady eyes staring at her intensely, as if momentarily surprised by her flaming eye.

Could she have developed a new power from the T-Virus?

Ignoring the theory, Black dashed forward in the blink of an eye, slashing all three of her blades towards the creature's head. With a growl, the creature wasn't able to defend itself fast enough, and blood splashed out like dark oil.

When everyone saw the splash of blood, they scrambled to grab a weapon as Black's triple blades began to dance and weave past the defenses of her stealthy foe. It seemed that she was either toying with the creature... or it was defending itself surprisingly well.

Nobody could see the creature but herself, so Black made sure to cut and slash every single inch of the thing's scaly hide as she could, so that the oozing blood covered it, hopefully fooling its own invisibility. Then again, she was getting pissed off. The damn thing seemed much more intelligent than anything created by Umbrella... well, maybe not as smart as Insane... but it was still pretty smart.

Ducking under a wide claw slash, Black thrust her tanto into the creature's unarmoured stomach, wrenching the blade upwards roughly before pulling it from the wound and blocking another claw strike.

Alice was watching the fight play out as she ran down the aisle, only able to see Black's blood covered blades and the dripping blood staining the floor. Suddenly Black thrust all three of her blades into it, and grinned triumphantly. It was safe to assume she had mortally wounded - or even killed - the Advanced Hunter.

With a faint hissing sound, the creature's invisibility faded, revealing the dying creature to the naked eye, just as Alice got in close and shoved K-Mart's MP5 under the creature's jaw and emptied the 30-round magazine, finishing off the creature in seconds as the head turned to red pulp.

"I sensed two of them. You can obviously see them, Black, so where is it?" Alice tossed K-Mart's MP5 back to her as she approached to examine the B.O.W's decapitated and bloodied corpse. Elsewhere in the church came the sound of running and shouts.

"Excellent notion, Alice... But there was only one." An amused voice spoke up from just outside the doors.

It was Insane.

"YOU!" Black spun around, raising her blades defensively. "Where's your pets? I thought they'd be with their great MISTRESS~." She mocked her second clone with a sneer.

"That doesn't concern you, sister." Insane replied sassily. "I do whatever I want with MY pets."

"What... the fuck... do you want, bitch?" K-Mart spoke as she reloaded her MP5, each word accentuated by the metallic sounds of the gun. Her insult was timed to correspond with her pulling the bolt of the gun back with a surprisingly intimidating click-clack.

"Does it look like I'm a stupid canine, you moron?!" Insane suddenly sneered at K-Mart. "I am a feline! Know the fucking difference!"

In that moment, Black took advantage of Insane's split second of distraction to use her superhuman speed and impaled the clone through her exposed stomach with all three blades, wrenching them out and viciously kicking the clone backwards.

Insane managed to remain upright, but was clutching her massive stomach wound with both of her hands, blood drenching her legs and the floor. She lifted her head and smiled... before falling to her knees and dropped dead.

"Well that was anticlimactic..." Alice commented the moment Insane's body slumped to the floor. "I actually expected her to put up a fight, at the very least."

"It doesn't matter." Black replied as White joined them by her side, fully armed. Everyone else crowded around the room to see the corpse of Insane and the Advanced Hunter. "Now we just..."

"You're right. It doesn't matter."

Everyone turned to see Insane slowly rising to her feet, the wound on her stomach and back sealing themselves by the time she stood upright.

"Why fight... when you can't be defeated?" Insane continued with a triumphant expression on her face. "I cannot be killed, you fools."

* * *

**A/N: #rekt**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Firstly, yes, this story is back in action. Second, this chapter was written before I put the story on hiatus. Third, as promised, I hereby dedicate this chapter to Killerlols, who reminded me that this story is worth finishing. Cheers, mate.**

* * *

The stunned silence was only broken by Black's flaming eye flickering and crackling. Not even a whisper of wind came from outside.

Complete and utter silence.

Everyone was stunned by the fact that Insane had just gotten back up from a clearly fatal strike. But Black's jaw clenched and her fangs were bared as her hands began to shake.

Jill, breaking out of the collective reverie first, shouldered her M4 and aimed right between Insane's eyes...

_BANG!_

Insane stumbled backwards and crashed down onto her back. But not even a second later, her face broke into a smile as she stood up once again, plucking the bullet from her forehead with amusement.

"Is that all you've got, bimbo?" Insane smirked as she flicked the bullet back towards the group at large.

Nobody reacted until the bullet pinged loudly against the floor, then everyone started to shoot Insane.

Everyone.

Insane's armour did protect what it covered, but her torso and head were riddled with multiple full magazines worth of bullets, respectively. Whatever wasn't armoured became red pulp in moments.

Even Black and White had whipped out their pistols and had fired their entire magazines into Insane's mutilated cranium.

As the last bullet sank into her flesh, Insane's corpse oddly remained standing. Then the flesh began to expel the trapped ammunition through the wounds, regenerating at a ridiculously fast rate. It only took thirty seconds for Insane's maniacal expression to return and become apparent.

"I doubted you'd understand right away. So I'll just get right to the point: You cannot escape me, or Rex, or even those U.S.S dogs, either. You may as well surrender, instead of this futile resistance."

Alice and Black glanced at each other for a moment, both coming to a sudden inspiration. Alice nodded minutely, her gaze locked onto Insane's armoured chest.

In their hunch was right, then Insane was being controlled by the same device that White had been... that strange red and silver beetle on her chest.

Alice's eyes blazed blue, and Black glanced at White, silently nodding in agreement when White's ears perked up. They all knew their roles.

Insane started to levitate, quickly noticing that Alice was glaring at her intensely.

"So you're not going to accept that my regeneration brings me back to life no matter what you do to try and kill me? Give me your best shot." Insane smirked, not even tensing her body as Black and White approached her.

White's eye ignited, and she gripped Insane's chestplates with both hands, her face a stone set seriousness. Without a word, she removed the chestplates right off her body, revealing the silver and red beetle device latched onto Insane's flat chest.

Insane's face contorted from arrogant amusement to panic. Her coding was kicking in, she had to protect it!

"_NO!_" Insane began to struggle, her arrogance vanishing like a puff of smoke. "Stop! Don't do it!"

"Sup, bitch?" Black's face broke into a sinister grin as she latched her claws around the beetle. "Welcome to the family..."

Insane screamed as the device was torn from her chest, but she went entirely limp as the device's legs curled up to cover the back of the device.

"Given how much she knows about Umbrella, I say we talk to her once she regains consciousness." Alice released her Telekinetic grasp on Insane, dropping her unceremoniously. "But for now, let's leave the bitch where she is."

Claire gave a nod, then began to march everyone outside to get breakfast and replenish their ammo supplies, leaving Alice, Jill, Ada and the twins with Insane.

"You know what this means... don't you?" Jill lightly touched Alice's arm to get her attention. "We have to destroy their sample of Black's blood. Otherwise the bastards will just keep pumping out more of her."

"That's... Not entirely true." White spoke up as she extinguished her eye. "When I was created, I remember seeing them begin to create... her." She indicated Insane by dropping the chestplate beside her body. "They siphoned the last half of a bloodbag into a machine, and I saw the bloodbag was labeled with Onee-sama's name."

"So they're out of her blood by the sound of it." Ada nodded, her arms crossed in thought. "I should probably tell you that before Wolfpack came into relevance, I was sent to find you, Alice... by Umbrella."

Alice raised an eyebrow, surprisingly calm about the revelation. "Wesker sent you, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Who's Wesker?" Black was now confused by the short exchanges going on between Alice and Ada.

"He's a chairman with Umbrella. High ranking executive..." Ada replied. "He's also spoken to me once after we rescued you two."

"At the farm, huh?" Alice gave a nod. "Well, I assume you expect me to be pissed at this... But surprisingly I'm not."

"That thought crossed my mind, yes." Ada admitted honestly.

"Tell you what, if you can find a bottle of wine, I'll forgive you. Deal?" Alice smirked. She knew that this was an unfair agreement, since wine was so scarce... But she didn't care.

"I did."

Alice gawked. Ada smirked. Insane woke up.

Immediately scrambling backwards on the floor in panic, Insane was visibly terrified. Her back hit the wall, and she gasped aloud, which brought everyone's gaze to the scared cat cowering against the wall.

White was the first to move closer, but in a surprising display of confidence, she held up her hand to stop her more... aggressive sister from approaching. Even Alice stopped to watch as White removed her katana from her belt and put her empty SIG P226 on the floor. The whole time, she was taking in very slow, deliberate movements, yet maintained steady eye contact with Insane the whole time. Even her tail was moving slowly and carefully.

"Can you understand my voice?" White spoke in a soothing tone, in Japanese, approaching Insane with extremely slow steps.

Insane nodded, still cowering with fear, her breathing erratic, yet her gaze was locked onto White's as she slowly approached, unarmed.

Even Alice couldn't understand what White was doing. Insane may have been released from Umbrella's control, but this... was confusing as fuck to her.

"White...?" Alice took a step forward, but White held up her hand yet again, silencing Alice without a word.

Insane's gaze moved towards Alice and Black, both of whom currently frightened her the most. This mistake caused her to suddenly whimper and attempt to scurry away, but White spoke again in Japanese, shushing her.

"Look at me, shhh, that's right. Ignore them for now. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"You... promise?" Insane spoke her Japanese in a timid voice, much unlike her previously arrogant English monotone. She was behaving almost exactly like White initially did after being rescued.

"Yes, I promise."

White had finally approached Insane, but instead of towering over her, White crouched down and gently offered her hand as she spoke.

Insane stared at White's hand, unsure of what she wanted. After several seconds, her racing heart began to steady itself, and she slowly reached out to take White's hand.

* * *

Lupo knew right away that something had gone wrong. Insane was almost certainly dead.

"WE HAVE TO STOP REX! INSANE IS DEAD! HE'S NOT UNDER HER CONTROL ANYMORE!" She shouted over the rampaging T-103 Super Tyrant's roars and destruction.

"Fuck that, I say we retreat!" Beltway yelled back, all of them watching Rex's attacks from a safe distance. "We lost the cat, why should we stick around for the big bastard?"

Lupo knew he was right. Without Insane alive to subdue him, Rex was now an utterly lost cause.

"Alright, double time! Let's move!" Lupo signaled for a full retreat, all six of them running as fast as they could. "We should head for Vegas, we're better suited for urban combat."

"Good thinking. We should also be able to find more supplies while we're there too." Four-Eyes commented, her heavy LMG swinging in her arms. "Maybe even a working vehicle."

"Fine with me!" Beltway agreed, but Spectre, Vector and Bertha remained silent.

* * *

"Onee-sama..." White spoke quietly to Black after comforting Insane's fear. "Isn't it a better idea to give her a new name than to call her 'Insane'?"

"Good point." Black nodded, glancing at how shy Insane was acting - even having reattached her chestplate to her body. "I can't think of any names though."

"Violet." White nodded before speaking quite confidently about her idea to name Insane. "I think she should be named Violet, since her hair is a bit purple."

"And have you told her anything yet?" Black raised an eyebrow at White's change of attitude and personality. Last night she was timid and submissive... Now she's very direct and confident, like herself.

"Nothing yet. I knew she needed to calm down first before I started to tell her anything important." White replied as she gently shook her head.

"Well, I'll leave her to you. I'm hungry, so I'm gonna eat more of the priest before we leave this church." Black spun on her foot and strode away towards the altar where the corpse of Father Michaelangelo from last night still remained half devoured. "Want anything saved?" She added over her shoulder as she walked.

"We'll join you after I talk to her." White gave a small nod before turning back towards Insane, who was about to be renamed.

Insane peered up at White as she approached the pillar Insane was hiding behind. White smiled at the timid behaviour, then spoke in English for once. "I forgot to ask if you knew your name. Do you remember anything?"

Insane rapidly shook her head back and forth. She couldn't remember anything at all. "No..." She mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

"Well, your name is Violet... Violet Rock Shooter." White spoke in a gentle voice, placing her hand onto Insane's arm in a comforting manner.

"Violet..." Insane mumbled her new name, her ears flattened against her head out of embarrassment. "Am I... your sister?" She couldn't help but realize that unlike everyone else, she was a Neko, like Black and White were.

"Yes, you are. Big sister is waiting for us to join her for some food. Do you want to join us?"

Violet glanced past White to see Black tearing apart the corpse of Michaelangelo on the altar, and she realized that she was really hungry. "S-sure..."

Slowly stepping out from behind the pillar, Violet's ears remained flat against her head, and she was visibly trying to make herself seem as small as possible. White didn't seem to care, gently leading her to the corpse, then accepted a chunk of flesh from Black. "Here, take as much as you like." She handed over the flesh to Violet with a smile.

* * *

Outside of the church, while everyone else was eating breakfast rations, Claire and Carlos were surveying their ammunition and weaponry stockpiles, considering anything they were running low on.

"After what just happened in there, we should probably start looking for more... conservative methods of dealing with threats. Not to mention that monster she used to control, Rex, or whatever..." Claire cradled her M4 over her chest, like she always did.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, confused.

"She means you need to take a leaf out of mine and the cats books. Guns aren't the only thing that can kill zombies."

Both of them turned to find Alice standing nearby with an amused expression on her face. A closer glance at her face revealed she had some fresh blood on the side of her mouth, so she'd clearly indulged upon the priest's corpse moments earlier.

"Are you saying we should start using knives and shit?" Carlos indicated Alice's kukri's with his hand nonchalantly.

"Shit makes a poor weapon. Lacks the durability to do any significant damage." Alice's face broke into a cheeky grin. "Smells bad too."

Carlos let out a small chuckle, but continued speaking. "So, what I meant was are we going to be using guns less and switching to close quarters weapons?"

"It's a possibility." Alice nodded. "But, take a look at our bolstered ranks... Three cats, plus me. I'm sure whatever zombies we leave for you guys could be easily taken care of... If we leave any to begin with." She laughed at her last comment.

"Is there anything we can improvise into weapons laying around in the church?" Claire asked, pursing her lips as she adjusted the shoulder strap of her rifle.

"I'll have a quick look." Alice spun on her heel and went inside. She smiled at the family feast taking place on the altar and headed upstairs. She began her task of going room by room, looking for anything feasible as an emergency weapon.

A few minutes later, she was distracted from her search by the door behind her creaking open. She turned to see three felines with differing expressions on their faces, amusement, curiosity, and timidness.

"Now, by the look of things..." Black began with a smirk, leaning her shoulder on the doorframe.

"...You seem to be..." White continued, her eyebrows raised as she regarded the mildly ransacked room.

"...L-looking for s-something." Violet finished off the sentence, despite her shy and timid voice, her words sent a shiver up Alice spine for a moment.

"Okay, first of all... That's fucking creepy." Alice pointed her finger towards the triplets. "Second, yeah. Claire wants me to find some stuff that we can use as improvised weapons until our weapons and ammo are in better supply."

Black stood up straight, entering the room ahead of her sisters and examining the pile of wooden and metal objects that Alice had collected so far. Mostly scraps of furniture, but there was a fireplace poker and a walking cane in amongst the scraps.

"Obviously this shit's temporary, none of this crap will last in extended combat." Black used her long tail to pick up and examine the cane. "If we're the ones on the frontline and doing most of the scouting, then I can see these lasting... what, two weeks, at most?" She turned to her sisters, who both nodded in agreement.

"I know." Alice nodded her head, then went to a desk that was cluttered with bibles and useless documents. She was about to pull a drawer open when she spotted a particular page that stood out from the rest...

"What is it?" Black and White noticed her suddenly pause, and Violet - who wasn't quite used to everyone's usual body language yet to notice - was looking towards them all in a shy silence, unsure of what she should do or say.

"Claire's gonna want to see this." Alice carefully extracted the graffitied map of an apparently nearby town, judging by some of the markings scrawled onto the map. "You three mind taking over the weapons search while I go over this with her?"

"Yeah, is this room cleared?" Black asked, gathering their current collection in her arms and tail.

"Except for the desk, pretty much. Only room I didn't check is the one we fucked in last night." Alice spoke as she walked to the door, but stopped beside Violet. "Want to leave them to it, I could use another set of sharp eyes."

Violet went bright red in the face, but nodded her head regardless. They both left the church with long strides, approaching Claire and Carlos once again.

"Got something you might want to see, Claire." Alice spread the map across the hood of the Hummer, smoothing it out with a sweep of her hand.

"A map? I sent you inside for weapons." Claire stepped over to it regardless, examining the red and blue pen ink scrawled over the surface.

"It's got a potential scavenging spot, here." Alice pointed at a circled cross. "This is where we are. Look at this part over here, all the X's." She directed all three of their gazes to a series of X's that dotted what seemed to be a town several miles away.

"Is this what I think it is?" Carlos stroked his chin thoughtfully as he spoke. "Someone'd been keeping track of their scavenging with this map, yeah?"

"Exactly, but here's the best part. Look here." Alice indicated a noticeable area, at least a third of the town, that hadn't been marked off. Right in the middle of which was three key locations...

"School..." Claire spotted the symbol for a high school, a potential source of athletic equipment, food, and scrap parts and materials.

"Police station." Carlos pointed at the once familiar badge with a star. Weapons, ammo, and maybe even radios. And fuel, if any cruisers were still there.

"Sh-shopping mall..." Violet had timidly been extending her hand to point out the apparently fair sized mall, but Carlos' sudden movement startled her into withdrawing her hand. "We could find a lot of things there, right?"

"Exactly." Alice grinned. She tapped the mall in particular. "I saw we send the cats here, I'll handle the school on my own, and Ada or Jill could deal with the cop shop."

"I'd rather not... These places have to at least be a couple blocks apart, no way of knowing which of you are in danger." Claire began her argument but then remembered that Alice, the cats and Jill had the T-Virus. In fact, the one in the most danger out them all would be Ada, but she had Jill with her, so she'd be at least somewhat safe. "Oh, right... Alright, get yourselves a radio each, then we'll set up base somewhere in the middle. Spread the word to the other four, okay?"

"Got it." Alice folded up the map and handed it over to Claire. "C'mon, Squirt, you go tell your sisters, I'll find your aunt and Jill."

Violet scurried off as fast as she could move in her armour, headed back upstairs to inform her sisters of the task assigned to them. As she opened the door to the room they were in, they both turned to face her with raised eyebrows.

"Um... Alice w-wants us to d-do some scavenging... In the town on th-that m-map." Violet awkwardly explained the assignment. "We n-need to get radios, since we... we're splitting into teams."

Black and White exchanged a glance, then gathered the last of their improvised weapon stockpile, heading back outside, with Violet tagging along behind them.

Claire heard them coming, and smiled at the decent stock of melee weaponry they brought. "Good, just leave that to Carlos, I need you three to scavenge a specific location once we reach the next town."

"Violet mentioned something of the sort." Black indicated her shy sister with a glance. "What's up? We looking for anything in particular?"

"You've got the biggest place, and the biggest list. But I'll be in contact with you the whole time, so we'll go store by store, alright?"

"Mikey's got the radios, right?" White asked, her gaze shifting to the news van.

"Yeah, go grab some if you don't have one yet." Claire nodded to let them know they were dismissed. "Meet back here in fifteen minutes, then we're moving out."

* * *

**A/N: As of this upload, I'm in the process of writing the fifteenth chapter for the story. I'll try to upload the next one in a few hours, then the next on either Monday or Tuesday.**


	13. Chapter 13

The only sounds being made in the Hummer were weapons being checked over. Claire had given Alice and the triplets their orders and instructions before they'd entered the Hummer. Alice was seated in the passenger seat, while K-Mart had been relocated - temporarily - to the bus, which was also where Ada and Jill were also going over their gear for their mission.

With a quick glance over the exterior of her M1911a1, Black pulled the slide back with a firm sounding ratchet sound, checking the chamber with a deadpan expression. Beside her, her sisters were doing the same to their respective pistols; White with her Sig P226 and Violet with her Glock 23, both of which were Umbrella issued originally.

Shoving it back into her belt, Black then drew her more recently acquired Samurai Edge, performing the same examination before checking the chamber. She already knew that both guns were fully loaded, since she barely used them in live combat. Still, it was a necessity to have them.

Sliding it back into her shoulder holster, Black then began checking all of her knives, one at a time, then went for her pouches of shurikens, making sure she still had all twenty four of them.

Finally, the most important tools in her entire arsenal, her katana and her Black Blade. She spent by far the most time examining her most trusted blade, which, despite it's near constant usage, was still as flawless and razor sharp as it ever was. The Black Blade was no exception either.

Cracking her knuckles, she was ready for the scavenging mission they'd be undertaking. Beside her, White had finished with her pistol evaluation and shoved it into the back of her belt. She then examined her own katana, since her scythe was strapped to the cargo rack above their heads. She'd give it a quick look when they arrived to determine whether or not she'd bring it with them.

Finally, Violet. Timid as she was, she knew her way around her gun quite well. It was in fully working order, fully loaded, and the attached laser sight wasn't even used yet, so the small battery was fully charged. She also had a combat knife hidden inside a panel of metal on her leg, and that had been unused since she'd put it there. In fact, despite not being able to remember it, she'd only ever used her Insanity Lance to fight, and even then, it barely counted as a fight. Only a few strikes with the blade and two quick shots from the cannon. Her Lance was sadly still in Wolfpack's possession, including her sword and matching knife.

"So, what's the most important thing we need to find?" Jill's voice came over the radio, so all of them glanced at Claire while she spoke into the mouthpiece to reply.

"Food, water, new weapons, any ammo you can find. Medical stuff if the school's got any. But our primary thing we need from the school is athletic equipment and scrap material we can use for other shit."

"By athletic equipment, I presume you mean baseball bats, and the like, to use as weapons?"

"Exactly." Claire replied, then turned to Alice for a moment. "We'll be using the same radio channel for all six of you, so try to keep the chatter strictly for the mission."

"Understood, Claire." Jill ended the call, leaving Alice to receive her list of supplies.

"Alice, we need ammo, really bad. That's your primary objective. Guns too, if there's any left. If you can find some bulletproof vests or riot shields too, that'll be great."

"Don't worry about me, I'm going solo, and I'm immune." Alice smirked for a moment before adding. "And I'm Telekinetic, so I won't need anyone coming in to carry the stuff back out."

"And the three of us?" Black finished checking her weapons as the convoy began to enter the town, some of the buildings they were targeting were already visible to the three sharp-eyed Neko's.

"Food, for sure. But honestly, anything you can get. The mall's the wildcard because very few of us in the whole convoy have ever been to Nevada in general... Well, except for you, Black. You had that safehouse thing, right?"

"That was in Vegas, so technically, yes." Black nodded, then spotted two zombies wandering up ahead. "Two zombies on the right, near the garbage bins."

"We'll worry about the zombies, you go shopping." Claire reminded the oldest - if that was the proper word - of the three Neko's in the backseat.

* * *

After a bit of arguing, Black and White convinced Violet to get rid of her armour, temporarily, so they could sneak inside the mall without her creaking and clacking. She'd protested at first, but the jeans, hiking boots and t-shirt she now wore were a much better choice. She also had a holster and sheath for her gun and knife, plus a backpack - like her sisters did - for supplies they managed to find.

For the most part, the mall was empty. Signs of former post-outbreak habitation, yes, but each of the small stores that had been converted into such was deserted. The very few zombies inside - and were quickly cut to ribbons by two katanas, a combat knife and a huge scythe - were scattered around the expansive main floor. All of the stairs, escalators and emergency stairwells were blocked off or locked, meaning better supplies may lie on the second or third floor.

"This is Alice. I've gotten into the weapons lockup, a fair bit's still here. I'm going to keep checking for more that might've gotten scattered around."

"Copy that, Alice. Jill, Ada, how're things on your end?" Claire's voice sounded from the radio on Violet's hip - which was nearly muted to prevent them from being overheard, plus all three had amazing hearing - as the trio stopped and crouched in a shadow area to listen for their turn to report back to Claire.

"Not much so far, place has some structural damage, so we're trying to find another way to the gym. We're currently in the science wing, Ada's still safe." Jill explained their circumstances, well aware that Ada was the one at the most risk since she wasn't immune like the rest of them.

"Alright, girls?" Claire asked the last team, so Violet took her radio from her belt and gave their current report.

"F-first f-floor is c-clear. All of th-the ways t-to the up-p-per f-floors are blocked off, w-we think there's likely m-more supplies there." Violet was still a bit skittish, but she got through her report just fine, earning a reassuring nod from her scythe wielding sister. Black had her head turned the other way, so her expression - good or bad - was unknown to Violet.

"Alright, you three know what to do." Claire sounded reassuring as well, then gave the report for the convoy's own situation. "Our end's been quiet, the parking lot's been secured, and the fence's gate has been temporarily closed as a precaution. We've been keeping an eye on zombies moving around, but none seem to be directly going after us."

With that, they all returned to their scavenging missions. The trio of Neko's made it to the second floor by using their claws to climb a support column, each vaulting the nearby handrail to survey the slightly cleaner second floor walkways.

"Too clean. Someone's been here, at least recently." Black had her two swords in her hands, and her tail was swaying in a way that denoted her concern. White and Violet picked up on the agitation instantly.

"Alright, let's check for life and death first, then we can start going through the stores for supplies." White nodded, effortlessly shouldering her scythe as the split apart - the walkways were completely open, so they could still see each other - to creep along the shadows in search of unwelcome movements or sounds.

When they were done, they regrouped at one end, then systematically combed through the already ransacked stores, occasionally checking in with Claire if something of interest was found.

The second floor took them nearly three hours to clear. What they could find had been stored in their backpacks, which left them with the third floor to clear, so Black gave the report this time.

"We're done with the second floor, not as much supplies as we'd like, but with the way these barricades were done, I expect that the third's where to inner sanctum for whoever stayed here is located. The first floor barricades would give even us a hard time to break through, so I expect these ones up top to be really ridiculous."

"If you can, check the roof. Might be something up there too." Claire reported back, and Black gave the affirmation before handing the radio back to Violet.

"Wait..." White's ears perked up, then the other two heard it as well. Movement above them on the third floor, and it wasn't the shambling sounds of a zombie. It was multiple people. "Hide."

In an instant, the three Neko's disappeared into the shadows of the nearest store, carefully listening as the voices grew slowly louder.

"I heard someone talking, I swear, man!" The whispering of a man was followed by the sigh of another male, who sounded a bit more gravelly, likely older.

"How would they have gotten past the lower barricades? Unless they were Spiderman or they could fly, we'd have heard a lot more than voices." The older man was also whispering, but then a female voice, a very Southern accented one, spoke up with annoyance.

"Kid, last time you heard someone, I got shot at. You're lucky I don't throw you over the dang railin'."

Black turned to White and Violet, holding up three fingers, then her other hand with two. Three people, and two had guns. She could smell the gun oil, plus the faint clinking of the weapons.

White mouthed the word 'Attack?' to Black, who was technically the oldest, and also the leader for the mission.

Black nodded, then pointed at White's scythe, shaking her head. She held up her katana to say, 'use this, not that.'

Violet understood the exchange, so she gripped her knife in her tail as she followed her older sisters to the support column that gave them the best advantage to climb up without being heard or seen.

With ease, they climbed all the way to the top in total silence, still listening to the trio's whispered arguments only a few feet away. They had their backs turned, and their talking would easily mask the faint sounds of the Neko's approaches.

Glancing at her sisters, Black gave them both a nod to signal the go ahead, then they all ghosted right up to the three humans - who by a glance, they could tell were bandits - and effortlessly shoved their respective blades into their heads.

Carefully laying the bodies down to prevent any noise, all three Neko's looted what the humans had on them, chief of which were the M16 and Uzi the two adults had, then spotted the store they were holed up in nearby, since all others were locked down by security shutters.

Black scanned the faint lighting coming from within, and determined that they had at least some sort of candle lit. It also bore the risk that someone else was with them and hadn't joined to check for the voices the younger guy heard.

White could tell that Black was assessing the exact same risk that she was, and Violet felt the tension before Black gave a curt nod. They would go in, to be sure it was secured.

So, after White went back downstairs to retrieve her scythe, the trio stalked right up to the open store entrance, and Black sniffed the air. She immediately detected the faint scent of a human, so she gripped her blades and snuck inside, with her sisters following for a moment before hiding behind a set of - well stocked - shelves.

Black crept closer and found another man, fast asleep on a chair with a lit candle beside him. So, after a moment to confirm it was truly secure, she stabbed him through the forehead and just let the corpse thud to the floor as Violet gave Claire the final report.

"We've s-secured the th-third floor. We're headed f-for the r-roof now."

"Copy that, any supplies there?" Claire asked.

"Yes, quite a bit. Two guns, and a bit of a-am-ammo t-too." Violet had the M16 slung over her shoulder and White had the Uzi in her backpack, both had at least a small amount of loaded ammo, plus the neatly arranged stockpile of ammo in baggies and boxes on the shelves were a welcome sight.

"Alright, clean house and come back. Alice, how're things on your end? You've been quiet for a bit."

While Alice gave her report, the Neko's divvied the stockpile of food, ammo and other necessities - including a machete and a Glock 17 from the formerly sleeping guy - before Black took charge of checking the roof while her sisters used a nearby rope to descend to the second floor.

After a few shoulder bashes, the door that lead to the roof access was opened, and she quickly ascended the ladder, only to find it was rusted shut, plus locked by an old padlock. Evidently, the roof wasn't used by the group of bandits.

So, after also using the rope to rappel down to her sisters, Violet handed over the radio for Black to explain the roof situation.

"Roof access hatch was rusty and locked, nobody's opened it in years. We're on our way back to you now, unless we're needed by Alice, or Jill and Aunt Ada."

"Drop off what you've got, then we can split you ladies up where you're needed." Claire gave the order, so Black took over possession of the radio as they claw-climbed back down the support columns to return to the first floor, then headed outside through the emergency door they'd originally entered through.

* * *

Claire was sitting in the Hummer's driver seat with the door open, one foot on the sideskirt's step, the other nestled between the brake and gas pedals. She knew the Neko's were returning, and the mall was the second furthest of the three locations. Alice was furthest at the police station, but she also had a bigger workload, so to speak.

"Alice, the girl's are going to be split up between you, us here, and with Jill and Ada. Any particular preference to which one you want helping you?" Claire spoke into the radio mouthpiece in her hand, the other resting on her knee with her index finger tapping away at a slow, steady pace.

"Do you even have to ask?" Alice quipped right back. Claire should've known she'd prefer her lover first and foremost.

"Alright, alright, just checking, is all. I presume you three heard that?" Claire didn't even have to address the triplets on the line.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you over Alice's raging hormones." Black's purr-like chuckle came over the line. "Jill, Aunt Ada, I'll go with Alice, White said she's going to help you out. Violet's gonna stay with Claire and the others."

"Copy that." All four of the adult women chorused their confirmations, and Claire lowered the mouthpiece, a thought reaching her mind suddenly.

Alice and Black were a very obvious thing, and from what she'd been picking up between White and Jill, they definitely had something going on between them. So what about Violet? Was there anyone catching her eye? Even unknowingly? Maybe her skittishness was caused by that uncertain feeling, that she didn't know how to approach any romantic situations?

In all seriousness, the triplets were very sexually attractive. Excellent physical figures (especially White's obviously more muscular body) and their drastically differing personalities: Black's cool confidence, White's razor sharp intuition, and despite the possibility of only being temporary, Violet's adorably timid skittishness. Sure, they looked damn near the same, but Jesus Christ were they such different people.

Claire idly let her mind wander for a brief moment, imagining the inevitable time that Violet's currently flat chest would mutate into the perfectly proportionate bust that her older sisters were rather proud of.

"Ohayo."

Claire was startled by the Japanese word, somehow knowing it was a greeting. She turned to see Violet had gotten back into her metal armour - was it some sort of security blanket for her? - and had the two of the backpacks in her hands, one on the ground by her foot, and an M16 neatly held by her tail coiled around the foregrip.

"Hey there, how'd it go?" Claire knew that Violet's regeneration would've dealt with any injuries, and of course, she was immune to the T-Virus, so the obvious course of action was to boost her confidence a bit, rather than to check her over.

"We found f-four humans on th-the third f-floor. Not m-much weap-weapons, but a l-lot of f-f-food." Violet awkwardly gestured to the three backpacks and the assault rifle in her tail. "We did f-find a r-rope th-they'd used to c-climb down w-with, but we c-couldn't t-t-take it af-aft-t-ter we used it ours-s-selves."

"We've got enough rope to last us at least until we do another big scavenging mission. C'mere, come sit with me." Claire patted the passenger seat beside her. "Don't worry about the bags, they'll be fine right there." She saw the momentary glance at the backpacks, so she quashed the Neko's brief concern with a gentle smile. She was so damn cute, even with all of her metal armour.

Violet scurried around to the other side of the Hummer, climbing into the seat that K-Mart usually took. She didn't close the door, knowing that the fence gate had been closed behind her big sisters, but also for her to listen and smell for approaching zombies.

"Can I ask you something... personal, Violet?" Claire was doing everything she knew to keep the skittish Neko as calm as possible. Low, slow, relaxed voice, neutral body language, careful and gentle eye contact, everything.

"S-sure." Violet was intrigued by Claire's sudden shift. She knew Claire had a few tics, like tapping her fingers, or the way her voice sounded normally so confident. Now she was really calming, and it was a nice feeling to be around after such a tense mission in the mall with her sisters.

"Do you like someone special in the convoy? I mean, like how Alice and Black, or Jill and White are... Y'know, together." Claire was still radiating as much calm as she could, even though she had no idea if Violet recognized her older sisters' romantic relationships with the two blonde women.

"Oh, I um..." Violet caught on fast, and her cheeks went bright red. "I... D-d-do."

"Can I ask who it is? Or am I making you uncomfortable?" Claire had to ask, to be sure. Violet hadn't relaxed since that thing had been torn off her chest by her sisters, so it was safe to say Violet was thus far at least, _always_ uncomfortable.

"I d-d-d-don't m-m-mind..." Violet's gaze flicked over Claire's face for a brief moment of silence, then she gave her answer. "I... l-l-l... It's... Y-y-you."

Claire's whole calming aura dropped in an instant, replaced by utter surprise. Violet wasn't satisfied by her stammering, so she took a steadying breath, her face completely serious as she said her first whole sentence without a single stutter.

"I love _you_, Claire."


	14. Chapter 14

"What's up, gorgeous?" Black was audibly purring as she seemingly materialized from a shadowy corner near where Alice was piling a multitude of weapons, both firearms and melee ones, including a few improvised ones.

"Well, for starters, our libido's." Alice could tell from Black's purring alone that she was getting a bit too horny, much like herself. "But, I don't think Claire'd appreciate our sexual endurance this time around. Think you can hold off until we camp for the night?"

"I dunno, can you?" Black teased as she approached Alice from the side. "Can I at least have a kiss?"

Alice didn't see a problem with that, so she complied with her needy little kitty's request, earning a very satisfied smile when they separated.

"Alright, let's get all of this loot out of here, I found a couple duffel bags in the locker room that we can use." Alice indicated the nearby bags. "I just have one thing to go grab, I'll be right back."

"Sure thing, I've got this." Black's lust had been simmered just enough for her to think clearly, so she started packing up their pile of supplies as Alice went into the nearby hallway and into another room. A minute later, she returned with a book in her hand, which made Black raise an eyebrow.

"Must be a damn good book if you're taking it." She commented as she shoved the first loaded duffel bag aside and dragged over the second to continue filling.

"I used to have a copy of this before the outbreak." Alice held up the reasonably undamaged paperback novel. "You'll really like it too, so I figured we could give it a read... _Together_." Alice's tone suddenly shifted when she said the last word, and hearing the suggestive note in her voice sent a tingle up Black's spine.

"Now you're being unfair." Black could tell by now that the book was an erotic novel, likely a lesbian centered one, so she pierced the skin of her palm with two of her claws to refocus herself because of her rising libido.

"I know, I know." Alice held up her hands apologetically before joining the final packing process. "But to be fair, I'm just as horny as you are, so it's not entirely one-sided here."

* * *

"Shit, how much of this damn school's been damaged?" Jill hissed under her breath as she and Ada came across another blocked off corridor. Like several other areas, part of the ceiling had caved in, so they had only one path to take, which was through another classroom.

"Too much, if you ask me." White's voice came from the other side of the rubble, causing both Ada and Jill to raise their weapons, very tense from their time getting lost and blocked throughout the school. "Relax, it's me, White!"

"Is the classroom on your left blocked off by the rubble?" Ada called to her niece as she lowered her crossbow.

"A little bit, I can move the pieces out of the way." White's voice seemed to move to the blocked doorway, and after the two adults heard her moving the debris aside, she gave the all clear. "It's clear, c'mon through."

Ada and Jill joined up with the scythe wielding Neko, which of course involved a loving kiss from Jill, and they surveyed the expanse of corridors that White must've used to enter the building.

"How's it looking from where you came in?" Jill jutted her chin down the hall, and White hefted her scythe onto her shoulder with a smile.

"I'm surprised you two didn't hear me clearing some of the rubble. I've been clearing myself a path to get here for the past fifteen minutes."

"Any zombies?" Ada asked, since first and foremost, she wasn't immune.

"Two were outside, and one wandered in behind me when I came in, but they're dead. I can't sense any nearby either, but there's no telling how many may be out of my range." White understood the note of concern in her Aunt's voice. "Find anything worth bringing back?"

"A few things, yeah. We still haven't gotten inside the damn gym yet. All the doors we've tried are blocked off from the inside." Jill explained, since they both had partially filled backpacks on their backs. "Did you see any ways inside on your way up here?"

"I did see a door, yeah. This way." White nodded, carefully turning so her scythe didn't hit either of them as she walked down the hall to the stairs she'd used to reach the second floor. She lead them past a few rubble blockages, through two classrooms, then stopped beside two decapitated zombie corpses near a rubble blockage. "My kills. Anyway, through that hole, it looks like the boy's locker room isn't blocked off or anything." White pointed at a gap in the rubble than none of them could dream of squeezing through. "And we passed the girl's one already, it's blocked from the inside. I tried on my way in here."

"So how do we get through?" Jill was keenly aware that she could - with some difficulty - squeeze herself through... only if her huge tits didn't exist. '_Hashtag Busty Problems_' she thought dryly to herself as White hummed in thought.

"We might be able to get through if we go this way." White indicated another blockage down a side corridor. "I haven't been through there myself, but I think if we're lucky, there's a hole big enough for all of our tits to pass through."

"Speak for yourself." Jill had the biggest tits of the three, by a noticeable margin, so her grumbling wasn't challenged. Ada, with her reasonable B-cup bust merely smirked before following White to the indicated rubble blockage and gave it a studying examination while Jill and White did the same on the opposite side.

"I think there's a gap, over here." Jill beckoned for White to have a look. She felt that this gap was big enough for her ridiculous rack and her fat ass, but the idea of leaving White's huge scythe behind was making her hesitate for a moment. "Think your scythe's gonna fit, babe?"

"If I go last, yeah." White nodded at the shimmy space along the wall. "You first, then Aunt Ada."

Jill nodded, then flattened herself against the wall and sucked in her chest and stomach as much as she could as she squeezed through, immediately raising her M4 to check for threats. "It's clear, just some broken glass and a chair."

White tilted her head to indicate her Aunt was next, so Ada got through without the need to pull her stomach and bust in, smirking at Jill's scowl.

"Show off." Jill grumbled under her breath as White slowly brought herself, her tits, and her scythe through the gap as slowly and as carefully as possible.

"Alright, this way." White got through with little more than a brief clothing snap, then moved around the shattered glass and took to the next corner before coming to a sudden halt in her tracks. "Shh. I sense T-Virus."

Jill and Ada gripped their weapons, knowing that a threat was present. They had no idea if it was just a zombie or a full on B.O.W, because White didn't elaborate beyond 'T-Virus'.

"There's a dozen of them, all wandering in the gym, I think." White pointed in the direction that she detected the threats. "If you have a suppressor, Jill, I suggest using it now."

Jill patted her gear belt for a moment, then produced a black cylinder with a smirk. She then twisted it onto her M4's threaded barrel and gave a nod to say she was ready.

Slowly and very carefully, Jill and White kept Ada covered by their respective T-Virus presences to minimize her being detected as they entered the boys locker room and White peered through the door into the gym. She hadn't misread the senses, there were in fact twelve wandering zombies in the gym. Also scattered about were the metal storage cages for the athletic equipment, including one full of baseball bats, and nearby was some hastily collected construction tools, including a sledgehammer, some screwdrivers, and a woodworking hammer.

"Jill, cover her. I'll deal with this." White turned to her lover, who gave her a nod before kissing her cheek with a loving smile.

"Go get'em, Tiger." Jill replied, protectively covering Ada with her own body as they crouched down to observe.

White smirked as she dragged her scythe behind herself, the scraping noise drawing all twelve of the zombies' attention towards her. To Jill, the sound reminded her of a horror video game that got a movie adaptation, Silent Hill, where one particular entity in both the game and the movie, called Pyramid Head, dragged a six foot long, oversized bowie knife behind itself just like how she was doing with her scythe.

Then she swung the blade, reminding Jill that White's unintentional reference was still enough to sent a chill up her spine at the memory of the horror franchise.

* * *

"Claire, it's Jill. We've secured the school, we didn't get any medical shit, but we've got those baseball bats and a few hammers and screwdrivers as weapons. We'll be back shortly." Jill's voice came through the radio, which startled both Claire and Violet out of their loving make out session. Of course, Claire hastily scooped up the mouthpiece and gave her affirmation of 'copy that' before releasing the button and taking a moment to calm her raging body and racing mind.

Beside her, Violet was in similar circumstances, refocusing herself after Claire and her started kissing each other. It was utter bliss while it lasted, and it left her wanting more from the fiery redheaded convoy leader.

"I um..." Violet spoke first, pausing only long enough for Claire to look over at her with concern. "I want... to continue later... With you. If that's..."

"Of course. I'm all yours, my love." Claire gently tucked her curled index finger under Violet's jaw and gave her a warm smile. "Let's wait, just for a little bit, before we bother to tell your sisters... or their big dumb blonde's."

"Okay!" Violet's face lit up with delight, and only now were her flushed cheeks returning back to their normal colouration.

"I think it's a little late for that, wouldn't you agree, my big dumb blonde?" Black's voice behind her made Claire's blood run ice cold. Of course, she was speaking to Alice, who appeared at the Hummer's open passenger door, right behind the now scared stiff Violet.

"I think a certain someone needs to have their cherry popped, don't you agree, my love?" Alice had her arms crossed, smirking with a very unsettling glint in her eyes.

"Oh fuck me..." Claire didn't even care that her muttered curse left her wide open for a sexual innuendo. It's not like she had even a shred of a defense now.

* * *

Alice, Jill, Ada and Claire were standing by the Hummer in silence. Of course, Jill had been filled in by Alice about Claire's comment when they'd caught her with Violet, but neither said anything despite their amused smirks and occasional glances at the scowling redhead. Ada, of course, didn't care, so she was only there to defuse any arguments that might flare up between the blondes and the redhead.

Sitting a short distance away however, a certain set of triplets were talking in rapid Japanese about the incident that _wasn't_ being discussed by their respective lovers nearby.

"So what is it about Claire that you like?" Black was watching Violet's nervous squirming carefully, to make sure she wasn't making her sister uncomfortable. It was a sensitive topic after all.

"She's pretty, and she's so confident, and I just... I fell safe when she's with me, like my chest feels warm, and I'm nervous and she just looks at me and I can't say things right, but she doesn't correct me, she just..." Violet was getting adorably flustered as she talked, but her face was practically glowing with emotion. Of course, she was blushing vividly, so White posed the next question.

"You do know what Onee-sama overheard is you asking for Claire to have sex with you, right?" White tilted her head slightly to the side. "Are you sure that's what you want from Claire? Seems like it's a bit fast."

"Says the one that fucked her lover within an hour of meeting her." Black chuckled. "White's not right, but she's not wrong either. Hate to break it to you, Violet, but you have an untouched hymen, so your first few times with Claire - especially the very first one - are gonna hurt, at least until you get some more experience."

"I know, and I'm fine with that." Violet didn't care. "Pain doesn't bother me since I can regenerate, remember?"

"She has a point, Onee-sama..." White glanced at her older sister, who nodded slowly in understanding.

"Alright, I can respect that." Black smirked. "It feels so strange, seeing you two change the way that you both have. Especially since a certain someone's got a surprise waiting for her, very soon." She teasingly traced her fingers just underneath Violet's chestplate, obviously talking about her still flat chest beneath the metal plates.

Violet squirmed backwards with a gasp. she'd figured something of the sort would happen, but thankfully her chestplate still had enough room for her bust to expand to match her older sisters.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that chat. But, just a word of warning, you're going to need to be a bit lax about who you have sex with, the T-Virus is fond of making you really horny, and Claire won't always be available to sate your lust. Don't get the wrong idea, I get that you love her, you just don't always have the luxury of loyal monogamy." Black stood up and dusted herself off before walking over to Alice, whom joined her as they wandered away, leaving White and Violet sitting on the ground.

"What she means by that is we all have our own private times with our respective lovers, but sometimes... we don't exactly have the luxury of that much emotional intimacy, and we just need to get our raging lust back down to a tolerable level." White explained. "See, I'm pretty fine right now, but her... it's safe to say her and Alice are both literally counting down the seconds until we set up camp for the night. Give it some time and you'll be able to tell that with all of us... with just a single glance."


	15. Chapter 15

It was late, and save for the guards keeping watch outside of the motel, nearly everyone was asleep. The three pairs that weren't sleeping were each cuddling with their significant other in their own rooms. Alice and Black were reading that steamy novel Alice had found in the police station, White and Jill were literally cuddling each other while they nodded off to sleep, and lastly, Violet and Claire were lovingly kissing each other in their room, their hands roaming each other's bodies, lovingly devoting every inch to memory.

"Claire..." Violet cooed as Claire kissed the side of her neck several times. She was getting really horny with their make out session, and since she'd already removed her armour for the night, Claire had little in the way of obstacles. "I love you, Claire."

Claire chuckled, smiling into her kiss before lifting her head to stare deeply into Violet's glowing purple gaze. "I love you too, Violet."

Violet barely had enough willpower to stop herself from melting into a blubbering mess when Claire spoke. She was taking short, shallow, rapid breaths as Claire's gaze never faltered, nor did her loving smile.

"I want... to continue." Violet didn't stutter, hesitate or look away as she made her request. She knew it would be a very special moment, that it would hurt, but she wanted it. She wanted Claire. Right now.

"Promise me, if it's making you feel uncomfortable, or I'm hurting you, I want you to tell me to stop, okay?" Claire held Violet's gaze, likewise holding her in her arms. "Can you do that?"

"I promise." Violet understood, so Claire smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Let's get you out of those shorts, my love." Claire spoke in a low voice, still smiling as the two of them got rid of their clothes, assisting each other until they were both on their knees on the bed, holding each other close as Claire continued. "Lay on your back, relax, I'll get us going."

Violet nodded, feeling nervous and excited. Of course, seeing Claire naked was making her squirm with need, but she did what Claire was asking, then let Claire start by gently kiss the side of her neck.

"Black and White's boobs grew pretty quickly, so you won't need to worry about this for long." Claire gently traced one finger around Violet's areola, making Violet sigh at the touch. "So let's enjoy what we have now, alright?"

Violet cooed again as Claire trailed soft kisses along her collarbone and down to her other nipple, teasing it with the tip of her tongue while her finger aimlessly traced all over her tensed abs.

Violet gently bit her lower lip from the arousal. Claire's teasing felt really good, making her toes curl and her knees shake slightly as her fingers gripped the bed sheets.

Claire smiled at Violet's adorable little vocalizations, slowly crawling backwards until she was only inches from Violet's untouched slit. So, with many years of experience at her disposal, she let out a very please little humming chuckle as she began to tease and lick Violet's slit.

Violet's latest moan halted in her throat, her eyes wide open as her already wide pupils expanded to full moons. Her tail, which had been swaying and swishing with her reactions now went stiff, poised up and around Claire's shoulder at that very moment, leaving Violet panting for several seconds as Claire continued to lick and caress her wet entrance, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body.

Claire felt a little nudge at the back of her head, pushing her to the side. She smiled, knowing that Violet's tail was implying to move her minstrations along. So, she complied, tracing her fingers along the insides of Violet's thighs, headed for her slit to join the fun.

Violet's voice eventually returned, and she moaned happily as Claire delved her tongue inside and began to expertly bring out a flurry of meows, purrs and moans from Violet's mouth. Guided by Violet's tail, Claire was playing her with the skill of a pianist, awash with wave after wave of pleasure.

Claire slowly inserted her index finger, preparing to find and break Violet's hymen, but after several seconds, she realized that Violet's hymen... wasn't there. It must've already been broken, probably when they'd shot her to a pulp at the church. Oh well. One less obstacle to deal with.

Violet was in utter bliss, going cross-eyed as Claire continued thrusting two fingers inside of her. She was panting, bucking her hips and drooling until she felt her whole body tense up and her mind went completely blank.

Claire recognized Violet's reaction, she had reached her limit, so she was already prepared for the quim that filled her mouth and trailed down her chin as Violet went totally limp with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Claire..." Violet spoke in a quiet voice, slowly opening one eye, her pupil almost a perfect circle as she locked gazes with her redheaded lover. "I'm... sorry..."

Claire could tell she meant not warning her, but Claire smiled as she crawled up to kiss Violet, intentionally transferring her quim into her mouth before pulling back with a coy smile. "You tasted amazing, you don't need to apologize."

"No, I mean... being greedy." Violet's tail traced along Claire's nearby hip, adding to Violet's words. "I want... to please you too."

Claire understood now. "You don't have to do that, Violet."

"But I want to!" Violet pouted as she held Claire's face in one hand. "Please, Claire... I want this."

Claire felt her resolve weakening from Violet's cute voice and adorable little pout with her lower lip sticking out. After a moment of failing to resist, she smiled and finally gave in, nodding at her happy kitty. "Alright, first time for everything."

Claire and Violet switched positions, and once again, they started with some foreplay, but with Violet taking the lead. She licked, kissed and teased Claire - aided by some of the memories she had from Black - as she made her way down to Claire's slit, only briefly pausing to look up and get a reassuring smile from Claire before setting to the task.

Claire could tell that some of Black's memories were being used as assistance, but she didn't care. Violet's tongue and fingers weren't her only methods, she was also using her super soft tail like a third hand, tracing and teasing Claire's ticklish ribs and her breasts.

Panting with lust, Claire wasn't ashamed to admit that Violet was good, and definitely had her at the edge. She just needed that one little push, that one moment to make her finally cum...

Then Violet purred, the vibrations sending a shiver up Claire's spine. "Ooooh, Violet, that feels amazing!" Claire locked eyes with her as she praised her feline lover's actions, which made Violet beam with pride... and that smile was what tipped Claire over the edge.

Violet felt Claire's release approaching, but she wasn't fast enough to prepare for it as Claire's own quim startled her and covered her mouth and the flushed skin of her chest.

Unlike Violet, Claire took a minute or two to recover enough to speak, opening one eye to find Violet's purple eyes several inches away, waiting.

"Did... Was I..." Violet's ears were flattened against her head, worried about her performance, but Claire cupped both of her cheeks in her hands and pulled her into a loving kiss.

"You're amazing, Violet. It felt great." Claire praised her captive kitty with a smile. "And your boobs look fabulous too."

* * *

"Hmmm..." Spectre hummed in thought as he surveyed the street below his position. It was a good spot, and by no means was Lupo's plan flawed, there was just something about this place that was... _off_.

* * *

In the morning, Alice and Black were sitting on the hood of the Hummer sharpening their blades when the other two pairs of cat and lover came out of the motel and joined them. Violet hadn't put her armour on yet, instead wearing her shorts, bikini bra and Claire's button up shirt.

"Nice tits." Black didn't bother being subtle as she prepared her onslaught of teasing her youngest sister. "Me and Alice could hear you two the whole time."

Claire smirked half-heartedly while Violet went slightly red. They didn't exactly bother trying to stay quiet after all.

"We did too, but we fell asleep pretty early." White indicated Jill with her tail. "How are you two feeling?" White asked Claire in particular, since she was human and susceptible to being sapped during their sex.

"Oh, I'm fine. She doesn't drain like you do, White." Claire waved her hand dismissively. "You don't sap, do you Black?" Claire turned to Black, who shook her head.

"Just White and Alice, it seems."

"I'm okay too..." Violet was still a bit embarrassed, but she received a smile from Jill and Claire each.

"So, Claire, Chase said the tanker's getting low. We need to go to Vegas if we want any hope of getting a decent amount of fuel." Alice reported the message given to her earlier by the Texan sniper. "What's the plan?"

"Might need to send you two and the girls into the city ahead of us, it's been a while since we've seen hide nor hair of Wolfpack and that big motherfucker."

"You think they went to Vegas to ambush us?" Alice checked her kukri's edge with a keen eye as she spoke.

"That's what I'd do." Black nodded. "Probably establish a small place to lay low, have some supplies stashed there."

"We've gotta get that fuel, so let's try to avoid the Strip, send the five of you on foot while we get ourselves somewhere we can defend." Claire's idea was met with nods of agreement from all five of them. "I'll keep Ada with me, unless you want her with you."

"We'd be best in pairs, so yeah, she's coming with us." Black glanced at Violet, who nodded in understanding. Ada would go with her since Claire had to stay behind with the rest of the convoy.

"Alright, it's settled. Gear up just in case Wolfpack does show up." Claire nodded before gesturing for Violet to join her back in their room. "C'mon, babe, gotta get your armour back on."

* * *

"Alright, let's get a move on." Alice's fingers flexed on the grip of her borrowed Mossberg 500, checking over everyone else's weapons with a keen eye: Black had her pistol under her arm, all of her blades and throwing knives and shuriken, and her Cannon resting on her shoulder. White's scythe was likewise over her shoulder, and her pistol was tucked into her belt. Violet was holding Claire's M4, her belts laden with spare magazines, and her knife and pistol were safely tucked into her armour's hidden slots. Jill had her M4 and M9, plus a few grenades. Finally, Ada had her sniper rifle, pistol and a knife, having left her crossbow with Claire.

So, the six of them started walking, not talking to save their energy and keep focused. They'd already setup the convoy's encampment in the suburbs, so they knew where to return once they found a fuel source. An hour later, they came across their first gas station.

"Violet, you check around the back with Ada. Jill, White, the garage. We'll check the pumps." Alice already knew she'd been appointed team leader, so she slowly scanned the nearest cars for zombies as they split into pairs.

Once the area was deemed safe, Black kept an eye on the streets while Alice checked the gas pumps for any remaining fuel.

"Empty, where's the storage tank's hatch?" Alice spoke to Black, who scanned the pavement for any sign of the metal cap.

"Must be under a car, I can't see it." Black concluded after a fruitless search.

"Wait, I see it. The blue van." Alice pointed at the hatch, so they approached it, quickly joined by Jill and White.

"The underground storage tank, right?" White asked, and Alice nodded. "I got it."

With ease, she lifted the front of the van and moved it aside with a creaking groan of straining metal, revealing the circular metal cover they sought.

"Looks really rusted, hopefully it hasn't been opened. Here's hoping some's left inside." Alice's Telekinesis took a few seconds to get the cap unstuck, then peered down the hole on one knee. "Smells like there's fuel... But I can't see down there."

"Let's try using this." Ada and Violet called as they carried a long thin rod from the garage. "If we shove it inside and it's wet when we take it back out, then we've got fuel."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Alice and Black moved to assist, carefully guiding the rod down into the hole until it hit the bottom. "Moment of truth..."

Working hand over hand to lift it back out, the end of the rod came out of the hole with a mere four inch wet spot, which Alice gave a quick sniff to verify if it was water or fuel... Then licked it, just to be sure.

"It's water, fuck." She lowered the rod with a frown. "Damn it, let's grab anything useful from inside and head out."

"Why would there be water in the fuel tank?" Black asked as they filed into the small building of the gas station, spreading out to check the ransacked shelves for anything useful.

"Rain, condensation from the temperature differences under the ground, a leak or something." Jill shrugged. "Hmmm... found a Swiss Army knife."

"I've got a crowbar and a wrench." Ada held up her finds, slinging her rifle over her shoulder. "And a screwdriver." She knelt to grab the last item.

"Couple useless containers, nothing here." Alice reported from her aisle, then turned to Black and White who were at the counter. "Where's Violet?"

"Right here." Violet's tail rose from behind the counter. "I found a body, just checking his pockets."

"Is it safe?" Alice gripped her shotgun, but Violet's hand rose up to present a severed head. "Oh, that's pretty safe."

"No ammo, but he's got this... and this." Violet rose from her crouch, placing a folding knife and a multi-tool on the counter. "Looks like we're done here."

"Alright ladies, check the cars for a backpack or something, we're done with this gas station, let's find another one." Alice lowered her shotgun and approached the door. "Claire said to check as many as we could, so we've got a long day ahead of us."


	16. Chapter 16

"Y'know... I think it was a good idea we went this way." Jill joked as the six of them waited for Ada's scan through her rifle scope. "See anything?"

"Couple of zombies... and a tanker truck." Ada looked away from her scope towards Alice. "I only saw three of them, there's probably more."

"We'll go together, blades only. White, take point, you might hit us with your scythe." Alice was crouched beside Ada, tying her bootlaces as she spoke.

"You're just jealous that my blade's _bigger_." White teased as she marched forward.

"Size queen." Alice jokingly shook her head as she shouldered her Mossberg and withdrew her switchblade.

Black joined by White's side as they approached the gas station, keeping an eye out for any surprises. She had two kunai in each hand as they got within range, then dashed forward, throwing one into each of the zombie's foreheads before returning to normal speed and sliding to a halt before the three corpses thudded to the ground.

"Show off." White stuck out her tongue, watching as her sister idly twirled her fourth kunai around her finger with the ring on the end.

"You're just jealous that I'm _faster_." Black winked, then extended her arm very suddenly, throwing the fourth kunai to her side and killing a fourth zombie as it shambled around the corner. "All clear."

* * *

White, Violet and Jill checked the pumps and the underground tank while Black, Ada and Alice checked the tanker truck from end to end, with Alice speaking into her radio with Chase on instructions with operating the tanker's systems and equipment.

Suddenly, Black's ears perked up and she stopped what she was doing. She could hear growling in the distance.

"Alice... Something's coming, I can hear growling."

"I'll cover Ada, you tell the others." Alice replied, then told Chase to hold off on the radio.

Black dashed over to her sisters, quickly explaining the incoming threat, so all six of them hurriedly took cover in the shadows of the garage, with Black nearest to the opened garage, hidden in the corner.

The three Neko's listened carefully as the growling continued to approach, joined by the sound of claws clicking against the pavement.

_Dogs._

With one hand extending into the light, Black curled her index finger and held her thumb in a way that made a dog shadow puppet, passing along the message as she caught sight of the dozen or so infected dogs on the street.

Even before becoming a Neko, Black hadn't been much of a dog lover - or even cats, for that matter - but she knew her rising scowl wasn't from that... It was because she herself was part feline, instinctively ready to attack the canines. White and Violet were likewise feeling the same way.

The lead canine in the pack started sniffing the air, which made the pack start to spread out near the tanker, searching for a scent they'd picked up. Four of them were focusing on a specific spot, while the rest wandered back and forth near the pumps.

A couple of tense minutes went by, and the pack regrouped before wandering away, unable to locate the scent they'd found.

After a full minute - Black had warningly held up her hand for the rest of them to wait - she stepped out of the shadowy corner and spoke in a low voice.

"Keep it quiet, they're not far." She peered around the corner to confirm the distance before facing the rest of them. "I think they found Ada's scent, they were focused on where she'd been standing before Alice started covering her."

"Why don't we kill them?" Jill asked. "It's just a pack of dogs, right?"

"They'd go straight for me." Ada nodded in understanding. "Plus gunfire would draw in unwanted attention from zombies... or even Wolfpack."

"So, what now? Wait another minute or two?" Alice asked, receiving a few more nods. "Alright, Kiddo, you keep an eye on the bitches, I'll keep Ada covered until we can go back to work."

Black nodded, peering around the corner again to see the pack's progress. Far enough to stop hiding, but not enough to expose Ada yet.

* * *

"Sorry about that, Chase, pack of infected dogs. You were saying?" Alice's voice came through the radio in Chase's hand a few minutes after the sudden interruption.

"You ladies still in one piece?" Chase asked.

"Five of us can regenerate, we're good." Alice chuckled. "So, the tanker..."

* * *

After concluding that the tanker was full of rust, the six of them sighed before heading deeper into the city, which showed signs of better supplies like locked up or boarded buildings. One such store, a gun shop with heavy duty metal shutters over the front, and no back entrance, was a necessary detour.

"Shit's locked down tight, but I can get us inside." Alice concluded after giving the shutters a quick check. "Can't sense any T-Virus nearby, so let's rest here and stock up."

With sounds of agreement, all six of them worked together to get inside, then shoved Ada's wrench from earlier into the door handle as a quick barricade while White and Alice moved a shelf to block the door.

"Ammo, body armour, decent stock of guns... Alright, ten minutes, we eat our lunch, then we head out. Ada, you grab a vest, no argument." Alice scanned the shop before staring at Ada directly.

* * *

After taking the ammo and eating their scavenged rations, the gun shop was quickly left behind for some other survivor to come find. Half an hour later, Violet's ears perked up and she froze, which caught the attention of her sisters and the adults.

"What is it?" Alice was scanning for movement, and Jill kept checking for T-Virus, but Violet shook her head.

"_Rex_... I can feel him..." Violet pointed at a nearby building. "He's that way."

"What do we do, Alice? We can't take that bastard on." Ada asked, her voice wary.

"We take a different route, and pray that Rex can't sense Violet in return." Alice replied, leading them away from their original direction that'd have taken them towards the pet Tyrant.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, two more gas stations were unsuccessful, and aside from a few zombies at the first one, all was quiet. So, running out of places to go, Alice lead them through some alleys towards a gas station that was surprisingly untouched.

"You know the drill." Alice reminded them, and they spread out to get things done, only for Alice to strike gold when she checked the third pump. "We got fuel!"

"Alright, we need to give Chase a location, where are we?" Ada was scanning up the street through her rifle at Alice's side.

"Chase, we've got a working pump, standby for the underground tanks." Alice reported into the radio, then received a thumbs up from White at the tank's hatch. "Confirmed! We got gas!"

"Where am I headed, darlin'?" Chase seemed ready, so Alice gave him the address and a visible landmark to go by. "On my way, I'll give a holler if I run into any trouble."

"Alright, ladies, Chase is inbound! White, let's move the cars so Chase can get the truck in here!" Alice called aloud, watching as the Neko's withdrew the rod they'd found. That was a lot of fuel in the tank.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Chase's tanker truck came rumbling around the corner, so the ladies got into a defensive position just in case any zombies were attracted by the truck's engine.

"Any trouble coming?" Alice asked as Chase got out with Carlos.

"Not that we saw. Vegas is really quiet for such a big city." Carlos shrugged. "Fuckers must be gathered somewhere else."

"Let's hope so. We'll hang onto the sides of the trailer on the way back." Alice left the boys to their task and resumed her guarding.

Once the truck was filled, the six women hooked their arms around a bar on the trailer, ready to leave the emptied gas station to return to the rest of the convoy. Carlos and Chase were already in the cab, so they were off.

* * *

"Lupo, are you sure it's this road they're gonna use?" Beltway asked, turning his head towards the team leader. "We've been here for two days, they must've taken another route."

"No, they'll come... Just not yet." Lupo slowly shook her head. "Soon, trust me... They'll come this way."

* * *

"Alright, let's get the vehicles refueled!" Claire began marshaling the drivers to their respective rides as the tanker came to a halt. "Oof!"

Claire's face broke into a smile despite the thudding impact to her chest. She knew who it was without even looking down, so she just wrapped her arms around Violet's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you regenerate, so I'm not worried about you being hurt." Claire spoke quietly into Violet's hair. "Something scared you, didn't it?"

"I sensed Rex... He's in Vegas." Violet didn't let Claire go just yet, she felt safe in Claire's arms. "And w-we had t-to hide f-fr-from a pack of dogs..."

"I'm right here, you're safe." Claire comforted her scared lover, continuing to hold her close for as long as Violet needed. It seems that the dogs scared her just as much as her former pet monster. Maybe even more than Rex...

Once she regained her composure, Violet withdrew from Claire's chest with a nervous smile tugging on her lips.

"Better?" Claire smiled warmly, and Violet nodded. "Okay, once we get back on the road, I'm going to need my gun back, okay?"

"Okay, we found a gun store on the way, so I got you some more ammo..." Violet nodded again as Claire withdrew the Hummer's keys from her pocket.

"I was wondering where Ada found that bulletproof vest..."

* * *

It took over an hour to refuel all of the convoy's vehicles, but once they'd finished, everyone was quick to get back on the move, especially Violet with the knowledge that Rex was in the city.

For the rest of the afternoon, they drove in relative quiet. All three of the Neko's were sleeping on each other's shoulders in the back seat, and Alice was in the front seat beside Claire. K-Mart had willingly agreed to ride in the bus, stating that the triplets should be together in the Hummer.

In the evening, just as the sun began to descend towards the horizon, Claire lead the convoy to a two story farmhouse and let Alice check the building for zombies by herself. She returned within a few minutes, dragging a single headless zombie behind her on a carpet, with the head resting on the chest.

"All clear, the place is picked clean, no supplies that I could find."

"Ditch the dead weight, how's your T-Virus? Need any meat yet?" Claire nodded in understanding.

"Not yet, but I am horny." Alice admitted with a smile. "Black seems to be alright for now, she isn't pissy yet."

"'_Yet_' being the key word..." Claire smirked before signalling for the convoy to set up camp for the night.

* * *

"If only I had a working camera..." The three Neko's were fast asleep together in a tangled mess of legs and tails, all sharing the bottom bed of a set of bunkbeds in the farmhouse's second floor. "So adorable..."

It was Jill that was speaking, peering around the doorway to smile lovingly at her Neko partner's loving embrace around her sisters. It was just a twitch away from giving her an absolutely furious erection. One... little... twitch.

"Look at them, they're horny too, Alice." Claire knew that Alice was biting her lip very hard to stay focused on the conversation instead of diving into the bed with her slightly squirming lover. "They'll come find us, I just know it."

"Easy for you to say..." Alice spoke around her lip gnawing, clearly not pleased by having to wait for Black to wake up. They all knew she wasn't fond of being woken up prematurely, even for a good reason.

"I'm still here, Alice. You need to get off, not intimacy." Claire gave Alice a stern gaze. "You can either wait for her, or come find me. Your choice."

Alice sighed as Claire walked back downstairs, leaving her and Jill to continue playing voyeur on their sleeping Neko's.

* * *

Past midnight, when Alice dozed off in another bedroom, there wasn't a single sound or movement in the entire house. Ada, Jill, Claire and K-Mart were in the other rooms, the triplets were still fast asleep on the bunkbed.

Or so was assumed...

With a Cheshire grin that seemed to materialize from the pitch blackness, Black's eyes glinted with triumph as she effortlessly snuck up to, then crawled over top of Alice's sleeping form, staring at her peaceful expression only a few inches away from any sort of physical contact.

Right now, Alice was at her mercy, her literal plaything to do whatever she pleased... And she had no intention of wasting such a perfect chance.

But, as she stared at her sleeping lover, she noticed that Alice's eyebrows were knitting together in worry, as well as her mouth tugging into a mix of frowns and scowls. She was having a nightmare.

Alice's hands clenched into fists, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes until she awoke with a panicked gasp, scrambling backwards until she realized she was trapped by something, further intensifying her terror.

Hyperventilating, Alice's pulse was racing as she looked down to see what was restraining her, only to lock eyes with her lover's concerned, silent stare. Her arms were around Alice's stomach, and her chin rested just below her sternum, staring up at Alice unblinkingly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Black asked after a long silence.

"How long were you there?" Alice wiped her eyes of her tears, feeling her racing heart begin to slow down.

"Two minutes, I was gonna see how far I could get in stripping you, but I realized you were having a nightmare, so I just held onto you."

"You're more like a cat than I thought." Alice smiled wryly, then sighed. "I don't really think this nightmare's worth sharing..."

"Don't bullshit me, Alice." Black's gaze narrowed, but not her slit pupils. "You were fucking crying, and I know you; You don't get sad, you get mad."

"It..." Alice tried to start, but hesitated for a moment. "I... saw Rex... killing you, I couldn't do anything... Wolfpack was laughing, the convoy was in flames, I c-couldn't... I didn't see Claire, or Jill, or K-Mart... I just... couldn't move, watching..."

Alice couldn't keep going, more tears forming in her eyes until she started crying anew. Black immediately released her hold on Alice's stomach and straddled Alice's legs, pulling her into a close embrace to let Alice cry into her shoulder, likewise wrapping her own arms around Black's body. Her hands were locked into an iron grip, not willing to release Black from her embrace, to lose her again...

"Watashi wa migi koko de, watashi wa futatabi anata o nokoshi suru tsumori wa arimasen yo. Watashitachiha, Alice, daijobu desu." **("I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you again. We'll be fine, Alice.")**

Black spoke Japanese, her voice gentle and soothing as she gently stroked the back of Alice's head with one hand, the other firmly holding her in place to solidify her words, even if Alice couldn't translate.

"You better have just said something romantic..." Alice sniffed quietly, not moving.

"Just shut up and get naked." Black grinned as she used her full speed to take Alice by surprise; one hand pinning both of Alice's wrists together over her head, the other making quick work of both of their outfits.

"Easier to do the second part when I can use my hands..." Alice couldn't help gritting her teeth at Black's supreme agility advantage. Damn it, she should've seen that coming.

"You're Telekinetic..." Black smirked cockily. "_Improvise_."

In seconds, they were both flaring with lust, making quick work of each other's clothing - by hand or with Telekinesis - and had their mouths connected in a dancing duel of tongues and sharpened teeth.

Neither of them noticed K-Mart's flushed face watching them in the slightly opened doorway. She was groping her chest with one hand, the other needily rubbing the front of her jeans, trying to get at least some friction going to sate her rising inferno of lust.

K-Mart couldn't bring herself to even a hint of progress towards her release, panting for breath as she watched Alice and Black's very rough, but extremely sexy coupling. It was like they were fighting... while fucking. _Fight-fucking_?

As K-Mart subconsciously debated the proper name to describe what she was witnessing, but with a muffled gasp of surprise, she felt a hand around her mouth suddenly drag her backwards into another room.

K-Mart's muffled gasp was immediately met by a short, quiet "Shh!" as she landed on the empty bed, on her back.

Once her disoriented vision was back to normal, she was very confused to find that her assailant was Ada, holding a nearly empty bottle of booze in her other hand, still muffling K-Mart's mouth with one hand.

"Mm-da?!" K-Mart asked through her hand, confused by the sudden capture from the normally cool and calm Ada.

"Looks like you and I have something to offer to each other." Ada smirked, raising the index finger of her hand with the booze to her lip to signal staying quiet. She then released her grip on K-Mart's face and continued speaking in the same, low purr. "You're clearly horny, and I'll admit, I am too... but I'm not..." Ada paused to choose her words for a moment. "I'm not in the mood for a man tonight, if that makes sense."

"Not so straight when you're drunk, are you?" K-Mart taunted as she rose to rest her weight on her forearms. "So why me?"

"You don't have a cat guarding your chastity." Ada chuckled quietly. "And as much as I'd never hear the end of the teasing... Jill's out cold and completely flaccid."

"So you want to try having sex with me... Because I'm single?" K-Mart's eyes narrowed as she concluded Ada's statement.

"Back in the days before the T-Virus, that's typically how the process went."

"But you're drunk..." K-Mart was running out of counter arguments. She was horny, Ada _was_ reasonably attractive, and she wasn't exactly unwilling...

"_Very_." Ada nodded in agreement. "Which is all the more reason, if you think about it; I was drunk, which several people can verify outside, and I came up here to sleep. Didn't realize you were in the bed until we both woke up."

"Sounds like you've been planning this out." K-Mart rose into a sitting position with one leg over the side of the bed, the other bent at the knee.

"To be fair, I am quite surprised myself at how lucid I am after so much drinking." Ada smirked, already noticing K-Mart's failing willpower. "But I draw the line at LJ's weed. Not my thing."

"I've wondered what it'd be like to be high... But then I wondered how the girls would react to catnip..." K-Mart glanced in the direction of Alice and Black's aggressive sex session. "If there's any left, I mean."

"Why? So you can taunt them... Or take advantage of them?" Ada leaned forward as she added the second part, smiling coyly, noticing the small glance that K-Mart made down her scarlet shirt.

"I uh... erm..." K-Mart was struggling to keep up the conversation, knowing that her glance at Ada's cleavage had resparked her fire of lust anew.

"Or maybe... You just really like Asians... Don't you?" Ada was crawling over top of her with that same coy smile and purring tone. "Japanese, in particular?"

"Th-that's n-not it, at all!" K-Mart was getting flustered, unable to halt Ada's very effective advances. She wasn't a virgin, for sure, so she must've honed her seduction techniques for years... Right?

"On the contrary." Ada smiled as she placed the bottle on the nearby night stand without breaking their intimately close eye contact. "My eyes are up here, sweetheart. I know they're not of Jill's calibre, but you do seem to be enjoying the view down my shirt quite a bit, my dear K-Mart..."

"Dahlia." K-Mart breathed out her real name. "My real name's Dahlia..."


End file.
